A Hybrid's Journey
by Gausz
Summary: She awoke in a strange environment discovering half her body had changed - into a Zerg. How did this happen? And why? Accompany the protagonist on her adventure. Plays during the events of SC2:WoL. Rated M for... reasons... :) Language, Gore and... I don't how far this will get. Enjoy!
1. Ch01P01: Her

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys, I always liked reading FanFictions and now I finally decided to write a story. Hope you like it. =) First i gotta say the characters and races in StarCraft were always fascinating and I loved the Campaign of SC2 WoL and HotS. LotV however was strange. Anyway those hybrids and Kerrigan *.* The idea of having the control of the Zergs and their power is just so cool. Yet I still don't know where this might end up put hey I gotta try at least. Please let me know what you think. So... now lets get on with the story and thanks for reading.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own StarCraft. All rights rights for that are owned by Blizzard Entertainment.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 01: Her**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs. At least she tried to. But she couldn't. She couldn't hear it. She couldn't feel it. The only things she could feel were the anger, the hate and the terrifying pain that were induced into her mind...

Her every thought that sparked in her head was immediately suffocated by the pain. This pain that took over her existence as her body and her mind were screaming in agony until she fainted again...

 _What is happening?_

 _Why?!_

The pain pulled her back into consciousness for the 32 trillionth time. She lost count long time ago. She only wanted it to stop...

 _"Feel... the... Swarm...!"_

 _Wh.. What... Le.. Leave.. Let me go…!_

She could feel that something invaded her mind. A voice. Full of terror and hate. But she couldn't recognize who it was and where it came from.

 _"Join... Us...!"_

 _Wha.. nooOO-_

Another wave of intense pain filled her body until she lost consciousness again.

After what seemed to be an eternity she awoke once more. Something seemed different. She could hear screams and dull noises coming from far away. Not recognizing what it was and where it came from she tried to focus here mind. It was then when she realized that nothing was on her mind. Not the pain nor the hate and most importantly not this strange voice. Her body was also nearly free of pain.

 _What.. is.. happening...?_

Focusing more she tried to do or recognize something. Her vision was full of different colors and undefinable shapes. It didn't help. She tried to move. But her body didn't bother. At least she realized she could feel her limbs. She was cramped up and it appeared that she was floating. In some sense. It was... soothing...

The noises became slightly louder and clearer. But it didn't matter. The light floating and lack of pain were everything for her in this moment.

 _I think.. I'll just.. rela-_

Her mind slipped away into sleep...

Another much louder crash startled her. Before she could even fully come to herself more explosions and screams filled her surrounding.

 _Are..are those gun-shots? Wh..where am I?! Is there a batt- A..are those Zerg screams..!?_

Although they were still muffled she could identify the terrifying screams and growls of the Zerg. This made her situation even more uncomfortable.

 _What happens here? Are we being attacked? Where am I? Is this real?!_

Yet another explosion not far from her ripped her out of her thoughts. And before she could realize what was going on around her a massive entity bashed into her cowering figurine. Together they both flew a couple of metres away to land with a – for this massive thing – rather muffled thud on a slimy, gibberish floor. She was lucky to not be buried underneath this figure.

There she lay every sense in her body overwhelmed by the sudden interrupt and now overflowing impressions around her. The dimmed but direct light, the clear screams and shots, the humid and sticky air and the pain, that – for a change – wasn't coming from deep inside her. This was all to much for once. She fainted once more.

Quite some time passed while she laid on the floor hidden behind the massive body of the creature. Nothing noticed this lonesome human body laying there. Finally the trouble and noises around her died down. Eventually she slowly opened her eyes.

 _Wh..where am I?_

"Ugh..."

She grunted.

 _This.. light.. I..I can see.. I can see light!_

This was a huge relief for her. After one or two moments her eyes adapted to the light and she began to recognize shapes and edges. She seemed to lie on her right side and it appeared there was a wall in front of her. A brown wall slightly uneven and edgy with some stains of red and green liquids. The floor – she assumed – she was laying on had a strange grey to purple colour covered with some liquids. Except for this nothing seem to be in her vision.

 _What is this? I am.. inside? Somewhere? Wait..._

Slowly the memories return from what had happened during the last times she was awake.

 _An.. attack... the Zerg...!_

Holding her breath she tried not to burst out into a scream.

 _There was an Zerg attack... Is... this?_

She tilted her head just a little bit which was still the most she could bring her muscles to and eyed that wall in front. Now she saw it wasn't a wall... It was the armor or more the scales of a Zerg creature.

"AAH-"

She bit her lips very hard.

 _DAMMIT! Keep the fuck quiet! Or do you want to be eaten alive?_

Rhetorically asking herself she still focus on the Zerg. It didn't seem to move.

 _Maybe.. maybe it didn't hear me... Who are you kidding...? Of course it must have heard you! So... is it... dead? Please... I hope it's dead! I don't want to die...!_

With those thoughts tears slowly crawled into her eyes.

 _No! Come on... I got to get out of here, dammit! So... moving... C'mon muscles! Don't leave me hanging!_

Gathering all her energy she had in this moment she rolled over on her back. The movement was clumsy and accompanied by quiet rattling and a thud on the floor. She could feel the coldness and slimy wetness on her bare back together with the same slime creeping its way down her body to the ground. It was rather cold all around and this creepy, disgusting liquid made her feel uncomfortable.

Now she could see a ceiling – or more – what was left of it. It was a lighter violet than the floor and there were a number of ripped and burned holes in it through which sunlight reached into that "room".

 _It seems I am inside. But inside where? Or... more... inside what?_

The ceiling was laced with bigger and smaller veins. From some of the damaged ones dripped the same dark red fluid covering some of the shell of the creature and the floor.

 _Is this inside a Zerg… thing? Why... When... How did I come here? This is all so confusing? What... the HECK happened?!_

"Hngh!"

With this she rose up with her chest so she could lean on her elbows to have a look around her.

"WhaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in the highest voice a human being was capable of. Scratching, shifting, crawling in a hectic manner she slid backwards on the slippery underground. All to get away from her horror. But it followed. It didn't leave her alone. She kept screaming until she reached the wall behind her.

"-AAAAAHHH- umpf..."

With a thud she came to a stop. That silenced her yet she kept starring at... "that".

"Wh..what... h..he.. w.. th.. I.. what..!"

She was starring down her own body covered in slime and all kinds of fluids. While her chest, stomach and crotch were complete naked it were her legs that stood out of the image. They were wrapped in brownish shell, spines and scales the typical Zergs were covered in.

It looked like she was wearing really high boots. Her toes slightly longer than usual ending in claw-like nails and few centimetres of heel under her sole. The legs were covered in shell with some hooks protectively place here and there. A bigger spine on her knee caps was pointing upwards as an extension of the lower leg plate. A similar spine spiked on each side of her hips nearly reaching the height of her waist. Her inner tights however were only covered three fourth of the leg letting her crotch naked.

"Ar..are those... my... LEGS?!"

She couldn't get it into her head what this was.

"My... ... leEGS!?"

Hysterical she wanted to reach for her legs to seize them... it. As her right arm came into view.

"Iiieek...!"

She squealed lightly as she saw it. Her arm was also covered in those shells and scales. She looked over to see the same on her other arm.

"Th..this cannot... be... happen... What... hap.. am I?"

She couldn't believe those were her arms but she could feel every movement, every touch. Moving her fingers slowly she took a closer look. It appeared that both arms were covered in different fashions. Her right arm was quite slim. Still thicker than before but a lot slimmer than her left arm. On her right it seemed that her skin was simply replaced by shell with very few hooks and one small spine on her elbow similar to the ones on her knees but smaller. Her right hand appeared nearly human except for the color. The backside was plated with a thin layer of scales. The skin on her palm was more like a fleshy leather in a violet-brown tone. The same "skin" was on the hollow of her knees and elbows covering the joints. On top of that there was a strange mark in the middle of her right palm and a small slit along the lower arm.

Her left arm however could barely be call human-like. It was nearly one and a half times the size of her right arm. The hand still had fingers but were similar to the claws on her toes and were cover by thicker shells. On the outer side of her lower arm were two thick and plain shell plates, one slight above the other. On the inner side there were two slim, fleshy looking tendrils laying inside a sparing in the shell. Those tendrils ran into the thick plate covering her upper arm. This shell lead to a bigger spine on her left shoulder with quite a few hooks on it. Both arm platings ended around her shoulders.

"Th..this cannot... be..."

While slime and probably Zerg blood slowly dripped from her body she kept starring at her deformed extremities. She couldn't believe that this happened, that this was real.

 _Wha..what... am... I?_

Tears started swelling in her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. A mix of disgust, hate and frustration stood on her face.

 _This... can't... real..._

"wuaaAAAAAARG!"

She filled the room once more with a piercing screech. Hysterically clawing and scratching on the scales on her body. It didn't help. They were deeply connected to her. They didn't bother.

She started crying even more until finally she rolled over on her side and puked on the floor. Her body couldn't stand this stress any longer and it seemed her stomach was glad to finally get rid of its unusual content. She vomited a mixture of the same slime covering her body and a strange bright green fluid but not a single remain of anything eat-able.

"Uargh.. blarg..."

She panted heavily and sat back at the wall. Not thinking anything she just watch her chest heaving, struggling to get any oxygen. The air was heavy and humid. It smelled of blood, faeces, hot metal and burned flesh. It was disgusting. She rolled over and puked once more although her stomach didn't seem to have anything left in it. Tears rolled out of her eyes and added themselves to the mixture of liquids below her.

 _I want... want it to stop._

 _..._

 _Please...! Somebody wake me up already..._

Her chest burned and her brain seemed to be ready to explode. Her arms shook under her weight. It all slowly became blurry around her. She couldn't think. She didn't want to think.

 _It's only a bad dream._

It was the only thing running through her mind. Keeping it sane. Alive.

Before her arms completely collapsed she forced herself to sit back at the wall with one last push. She was drained, mentally and physically. She didn't want to continue whatever this was. She just watched herself dry off and cool down. Her breasts slowly rose and sank in the rhythm of her breathing while she watched.

She never liked them anyway. But for now it was nice to have something human to focus on and forget the situation. Still it was a weird topic for her. Too small, too big she used to change her mind from time to time. One thing was for sure. They never seemed to fit when she was wearing her favourite dresses.

 _I wonder whether other Girls like theirs. They always seem to be happy with them._

Suddenly her body shivered from cold.

 _Hmpf... What am I doing? Sitting her in this stupid ass place with this abomination of a human... or more Zerg body and I have nothing better to do to think about my DAMNED BOOBS!_

She forced herself to move, to stand up, to finally do something. Her movement was clumsy but slowly she got up on her feet. Her legs shook and felt like pudding as if they weren't used to have weight laying on them. For a moment she leaned on her tights, knees nearly touching. Her hands were very cautiously resting on her legs not touching any of the hooks. It felt strange touching the mere hard shell but still she felt every touch as if it was her skin.

 _This... this is disgusting..._

Her stomach called for another round of puking but she mentally did everything to silence those calls. She slowly rose to her full height ignoring every strange feeling her body released. It was necessary to move on, she knew that.

She took one quick look through the "room" in front of her.

It was a mess... Now her intestines called even louder.

 _Amy...! Wh..what ever this... all is... about. You'll... make it..._

 _Hopefully..._


	2. Ch01P02: Strange

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 02: Strange**_

 **xxxxxxx**

There she stood. In front of one of those fleshy walls in a huge "room". Ahead of her laid a whole bunch of bodies, limbs, organs and metal parts scatter everywhere. The floor was covered in blood from both humans and Zerg, slime, oil and faeces. It looked like a dumping place for organic and mechanical waste.

 _Wh..what has happened here?!_

Amy could see that most of the Zerg bodies were either burned or penetrated by a couple of bullets. Their "faces" grotesquely deformed by either pain or external forces. A lot of those bodies laid in front of a large hole in the wall. Half a circle, at least twice as high as a human and a couple of metres wide. It seemed this was the entrance to this room.

 _Maybe... I can leave through there._

A glimmer of hope sparked in the back of her mind. But looking for a way to get there she was still staggered by the huge amount of death in here. Next to the Zerg there were different bodies on the floor. All of them were covered in a red armor of – now quite used and deformed – metal. One of them laid only a couple of metres between Amy and the possible exit. Its shoulder part and helmet were both very spherical, typical for that suit. The orange visor usually covering the face of the 'Marine' inside was cracked open. Still from her point of view she couldn't see his face but she knew he was dead judging by blood spilled all over his upper body and the half of a claw that stuck inside his chest. The heavy chest-plate was scatter with scratches and bumps one could barely recognize the "tattoos" on it. Amy had seen some pictures of those suits of 'Terran' engineering. The soldiers used do put decals or tribal marks on chest, shoulders and visor as some kind of war paint.

The limbs looked more like a robotic version of human limbs littered with joints, valves and tubes. She remembered those were mostly cover by a similar plating as the chest. They seemed to be ripped off of this suit.

 _Probably during the battle. But why are there 'Dominion' forces in this... hole of Zergs? And why am I in the middle of all this._

Amy recognized the red primer color on the armor to be the typical red the forces of the Dominion Military uses. The Dominion was the ruling party in the Terran sector to which Amy's home world counted to. She had heard that the Dominion focuses quite heavily on military forces and hadn't had the cleanest ways of dealing with criminals. But still, for her experience they did a good job protecting the people.

 _So... if the Dominion fights the Zerg here they must have been a threat to people. Wait... was there an attack...? Hmm..._

She tried to remember what happened before she awoke here.

 _Its... all just... blurry... There were... news... about a new... Zerg threat... th..th..the-_

"Queen of Blades..."

The name slowly left her lips. Although much was hazy inside her mind she remembered her name and also her face as clear as day.

 _She! She is responsible for all this! She is the one controlling the Zerg!_

She shivered just at the thoughts about this... demon. She had seen a picture of her in the news. For a Zerg she looked quite human with a female face and curvy female body covered in Zerg plating. Amy froze...

 _Am... I... something... like her?!_

Another shiver ran through her body.

 _No! I am still me! I hate the Zerg! They are disgusting! I..I can't be such a monster..._

She shook her head in denial and disgust. She noticed a strange rattling around her head during that movement. Curious she ran her hands through her hair – or at least what she thought has been hair.

"Wuaah!"

She couldn't help but release a short screech. Her legs conceded a little so that her knees bumped into each other.

Her hair didn't feel like human hair anymore. It felt like it was build out of many small segments of tubes. She took a longer strand of "hair" and held it in front of her eyes.

 _Noooo... MY hair...!_

Tears started to blur her vision. She had always loved her hair. But now, now her bright orange-red hair was just a bunch of loose spidery legs in a dirty, orange, light-brown color still covered in some slime. It reminded her of the chitin legs of some insects.

A little sob left her and the tears ran down her cheeks.

 _Why... ... Why my... HAIR! Leaving those meat bags on my chest untouched but ruining my beautiful mane!_

She sniffed and let her long strand sank down on its usual place on her left shoulder. At least it seemed that it still had the same form than before. Most of her hair used to be just as long as to cover her ears while on longer strand from the back of her head ran down to the front of her left shoulder. Only now she noticed how stiff and cold those felt on her skin.

 _Why am I this monster...? Well... I won't be able to answer this myself..._

Amy didn't wanted to go on but she knew she had to. With still wet eyes she continued to look around now focusing on the Zergs. She eyed that creature a few metres in front of her. The body laid on its right side with the back to Amy. What seemed to be its upper body had burning marks all over it as it might had experienced an explosion from a close distance. Its small left arm with a huge talon at the end was broken multiple times and hung loose down the back. Traces of blood ran down here and there from where a deeper wound gaped. Its presumable lower body was ripped of by the explosion and laid few metres to the left. It was more like the body of a really big snake but also covered in the brown scales and covered in blood.

 _Hmm... I think... those are called... "Hydralisk"? Either the explosion or that thing must have hit me when I awoke. So... I must have been over there..._

She slowly took her first steps. A little shaky she made her way around the Hydralisk careful not to touch anything. A few metres further there was a pool of the same slime she was covered in when she got conscious. In the middle was a fleshy stump with an empty sack attached to it. The sack look like a deflated fleshy balloon in pink and green with veins running all over it. It was ripped open and leaned over towards the Hydralisk.

 _It looks like something was in there. But I don't think THAT came out of there. Could... could it be... I... I was in there?_

She fringed at that thought.

 _Di..did they breed me? Or was that a prison? Marinated me? No..._

"Hahaha..."

A hysterical laugh echoed through the hall.

 _I don't think the Zerg are so fancy to marinate their prey. No... they must have kept me in there to... well... change me... I think I should leave..._

She took another quick look through the hall. Lots more dead and mutilated bodies laid all around the room. She didn't recognize any of them. On one hand because she didn't know much about the Zerg on the other hand they were partially devastated and clumped up so that she didn't know where one body ended and the next began. Here and there she could spot more dead Marines usually surrounded by a couple of blasted Zergs.

Amy turned around and looked for the exit she spotted earlier. She slowly made her way to it passing more corpses. She could see into some of the helmets of the marines. Their faces where disfigured and cover in blood.

 _Th..they must have died in horrible pain..._

She tried not to think about it. Her own pain was still present in the back of her mind and she was still shaky on her legs. Slow but steady she made her way to the exit. In its front were a whole lot of dead Zerg creatures supposedly protecting the entrance against the attacker. Those creatures were smaller than the Hydralisk more of the size of a large hound or big wolf. Four legs and a big jaw full of sharp teeth, they looked terrifying. Their bodies were studded with many fangs and sharp hooks.

 _Those are 'Zerglings'. 'Small and fairly weak yet dangerous when encountered in numbers.'_

Came a saying into her mind while looking around.

"These ones are definitely 'in numbers'."

She carefully threaded through the heaps of lifeless flesh. It still felt strange to walk or even move in her new armor clad limbs. She was still clumsy and not used to have such a bulky left arm. At a larger step over some fangs she nearly fell to the ground as she underestimated the weight of that arm. When she found some ground to stand safely she stopped and took another look at her arm.

 _That arm seems to be quite heavy. But still... I don't really notice its weight. I believe my legs are rather heavy, too... It doesn't feel any different than before all this... Well except for the shells and scales._

Now looking at her torso she noticed the slime and fluids slowly dried on her leaving a crusty layer on her skin.

"Uach..."

 _First... I need to clean myself from all this... mess... And then... something to put on... seem to be a good idea. Then I'll think about what this is about..._

Making some clothes out of the remains of the Terrans wouldn't work. She didn't like the thought of defiling the corpse of a deranged, grotesque Marine corpses. Also those platings were mostly deformed or even destructed and it wouldn't be easy to craft fitting cloth. Nor had she the knowledge to work those metals. And searching the Zerg bodies to find someth-

 _NO! No! Nonononono! I am wearing already enough of this... Zerg stuff..._

 _So... better move on… yes…?_

Some last looks on her left hand, she was still confused why this monstrosity of a hand moved at her command and felt so natural. She moved her fingers once more, lowered her arm and continued her way to the exit.


	3. Ch01P03: Lair

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 03: Lair**_

 **xxxxxxx**

Amy made her way further, nearly reaching the hole in the wall, passing more and more dead bodies of Zerg and Terrans alike. She didn't want to look at the deranged and bloody corpses, yet there was some kind of curiosity in her. She wanted to know what had happened during her... treatment... Whenever she had to look to see where she trod her eyes risked a peek. A mistake.

A big mistake.

The blood, the intestines and the dismembered limbs scatter everywhere were nothing for her stomach. Every time it went on a rampage inside her. Its only wish to empty its non-existing content onto the floor.

 _Amy! Keep yourself together! You can make it!_

She kept repeating herself to be strong, to get through this environment. Finally she reached the exit of this room. She noticed the edges, wall and the floor were burned quite heavily with a lot of half-burned Zerg laying around under some ash.

 _Did they blast this hole open?_

Before entering she threw one last look over her left shoulder. She was slightly irritated by her new spine on that shoulder that stood in her view. The big hall laid quiet. Nothing moved and no sound echoed over the young battlefield.

 _This all will just rot away and be forgotten. What ever happened... I hope... it was worth this..._

She turned herself to the exit and felt a little stream of air coming from it. It was warmer than the air in the room but also smelled more sticky, moist and also slightly burned.

Amy entered the tunnel and was immediately greeted by a grotesque scene. She instantly threw up and her stomach finally released everything it had onto the slimy underground. Her legs shook and she sank down a little but was still standing. This was at least an improvement to her previous occasions of vomiting.

"Ugh... this... what... uah..."

To her right in a slight shadow laid another armored Terran, or what was left of him. He sat there his back leaned at the wall in a puddle of blood. His suit was a little different to the ones of – simple – Marines. He had no normal robotic hands but two big spray pipes on his arms. Also he had a massive block on his back which look somewhat like a tank. The armor on his arms and legs had more of an orange color than the typical red of the Dominion. His torso and face however were torn open. Armor forcefully bend to reveal the Terran within. The skin was ripped of and half-eaten organs slipped out of the body laying on his blood-soaked tights.

She needed to leave. She ran as fast as she was capable on her shaky legs into the unknown hallway. After quite some metres her legs finally gave up and she collapsed down to the floor sliding a little on the fleshy ground. She gagged again while making some stertorous noises. But nothing came, her insides were empty. Just some saliva drooled from her mouth.

 _It..it burns... th..this is... too much..._

"Argh..."

She panted heavily, struggling for air. Her chest burned as if liquid acid was poured into her lungs and gullet. Her heart was pounding like mad, arms and legs were shaking. Her body couldn't stand the stress anymore.

 _I..I just... wanna... l..leave... ... ... I ... don't understand... anyth.. all... ... of this... It seems... so... endless... ... M..make... it... stop!_

It took her some time to regain control over her body. Still laying there she tried to calm herself. The pain only slowly diminished. Her heart kept pounding uncontrolled. At least her limbs understood they could rest a moment.

 _This... is frustrating... I can't get far... without my body bitching... How am I supposed to leave… Am I supposed to? Was I imprisoned by... them. And what if... if... there is... still somethin- No! There won't be anything. Everything is dead! Except me! Right!? R..right…?_

A sudden strike of fear overcame her.

 _But... what if... if... I'm not the only survivor... If... a Zerg... No. Nonono... Stop Amy. You'll just drive yourself crazy! Get up! And go! You... I mean... I will find an exit. ... See you're already getting weird!_

Carefully Amy lifted her self on all fours. She felt a slight wetness running down her inner tights. Looking down past her dangling breasts she saw it happen.

"Great! I just peed myself! This damn day gets better by the minute..."

It wasn't much but still it bothered her. Everything bother her. She just couldn't catch a break.

Amy proceeded to stand up careful not to fall over again. With slight disgust she wiped her urine off with her hands. A quick shiver ran down her back when her stiff and edgy fingers slid across her sensitive lips.

"Hiiirrll..."

 _Uach... that felt really... rea..ally weird. For the time being I am never doing that again..._

She shook her hands dry trying not to think of anything that had happened. Now she stood there, in the middle of this fleshy hallway. Just then she noticed that it was darker in this tunnel. It was quite a long tunnel and the end of it disappeared into darkness.

 _Not... frightening... at all... hehe..he..._

Slowly she made her way further into the unknown, one step after another. Amy could barely see the next fifty metres before her but still she continued.

 _I need... to get out of her. There is nothing here... just dead bodies... and me... only me!_

Some steps later the right wall was bending into her way while the left was turning away.

 _A.. a turn? Well okay..._

Around the corner the hallway as well as the darkness continued seemingly endless. But now the floor, she noticed, was tilting slightly downwards. It wasn't hard to keep her balance but it still was a little unnerving.

Down into the deep we go... As if..wait!

She stopped and looked around the turn behind her already in the dark.

 _I walked now quite some time into this... tunnel... Here is no kind of light... At least it doesn't appear like that... Yet... I can see... Barely... Just a few metres... but still..._

She touched her face feeling her leathery palm brushing over the smooth skin on her cheek. She circled around her eyes not recognizing anything unexpected.

 _Seems my eyes are unharmed. But this must be some kind of night-vision... What the heck did they do to me...!_

She then rested her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat regularly. One deep breath. She smelled the humid and weird air in there yet remained calm.

 _Well... at least it comes in handy here._

She continued her walk. The tunnel around her was still the same fleshy, slimy tube it was at the exit of the hall. She didn't noticed anything laying there or indicating the battle she came from. Just emptiness.

Another turn, now to the right. There it was. A small point, a glimmer of light just barely visible.

 _I..is that the end? Please... be the exit out of this... Please!_

She hoped with all her heart that she could finally escape this hell of a place.

With every step the light grew – little by little – and her steps became stronger and faster. She couldn't wait just any longer to leave to let this all behind her. Leave and find a way home.

 _The exit! Freedom! I can go home! Home..._

She slowed down. Her sudden enthusiasm ebbed away as fast as it had come up before.

 _I..I can't go home... Not like this. This.. this abomination. What should I do...? Where do I go? ... Should I even go anywhere? The Terrans will freaking kill me the instance they see me. Probably..._

She stopped. Standing there, watching the exit not knowing what to do.

 _And everything else out there will most likely have me for lunch... But I can't stay her. No way. I'd go insane... Ah! Hell! I don't care. Better to die fast out there than slowly in this freaking flesh dump!_

She picked up pace again, eyes straight on the growing light. It took some time but eventually she reached the illuminated end of the tunnel. The fleshy interior ended quite suddenly in a burned and ripped ring with some rags hanging here and there.

 _Looks like the Terrans burned the entrance to this._

The tunnel ended in a small cavern only a few metres long and going steep upwards. She walked carefully not sure what was lurking outside. A the bottom of the slope she stopped and gather her strength. The climb appeared to be more of a challenge than she had hoped.

Getting across the coarse rocks – edgy and sharp – wasn't easy in that body still new to her while also having no protection around chest and back.

Going up she kept low to the ground crawling on all fours, as low as she could get without getting scratches on the breasts from the rocks. Her hands however doesn't seem to bother the rough environment.

At the edge she stopped taking a look outside. She could see some trees bushes some distance in front of the cave. It was quite a mixture of colors ahead of her. A big part of green but also a lot of blooming plants in all kinds of bright colors.

 _Th..this isn't Agria! Wh..where am I? I..I thought I just could get home in a couple of days... B..but this is a different planet!_

The planet she came from – Agria – was also quite green and filled with vegetation but mostly with agricultural fields and wide plains. This... This was quite a blooming, thick jungle seemingly untouched by any kind of interstellar race.

As far as she could tell it was around midday if she could say so since she didn't know this planets day-night cycle.

 _At least the... a sun stands up high in the sky. I might have some time left in the daylight..._

Amy felt some relief inside her and slowly stepped out of the cave. It was a small glade around the exit. The trees surrounding it were way taller and bigger than every tree she had ever seen in person. She could see far into the jungle through in between the trees. Everything was covered by many colorful bushes and other coppice.

 _This..this is so beautif-wha-_

Suddenly she felt something strange. An unknown presence in her mind. Something she had never felt before. It wasn't a clear thought or anything. It felt like something wanted to make itself noticeable from outside her head.

 _What is this? It.. is... alive?! ... On the left!_

She turned around and in that moment a large shape jumped out of the thicket. It landed about 20 metres in front of her its body steady, full of tension.

 _A..a ZERGLING!_

Her legs began to shake. Instinctively she covered her intimate parts with her arms trying not to show any unprotected skin to the beast.

 _What to do... I can't fight... Its... will eat me!_

There it stood. A hound of the Zergs. Its long body covered in a brown shell with some hooks running down its spinal column. The tail was raised into the air lingering threateningly. Its fore and hind legs were wrapped in the same violet leather Amy had on her right palm and hollows of the knees. The legs ended in huge claws now burrowing themselves slightly into the ground. Additional to those there were two big talons on the end of slim "arms" hanging above its head, coming from the shoulders. And then its head. Amy could hardly tell where the body ended and the head began but it didn't soften the terrifying appearance. There were two small eyes focused only on her. The fangs sharp and wrapped in some blood seemed to wait for more flesh. Those were accompanied by two.. well one and a half spines each pointing out from the cheeks. The one on its right was slightly curved towards its muzzle while the one on its left was broken off at half its length.

"Kccchhh!"

The Zergling hissed at her raising the talons on its back even further, saliva dripping from its yaw. Slowly it made a few steps to its left never leaving Amy out of focus.

 _What is it doing? Why isn't it attacking?_

She quickly look down her body. Now she noticed that the Zerg probably only saw her Zergish parts.

 _Does it think I am a Zerg?! I don't know. Still, it is alarmed... Maybe..._

Slowly moving she also made a few steps sideways to the right always covering her human torso. The Zergling circled around but now to its right so they stayed the same distance.

It seems to have respect. Hm... how can I use this. Can I scare it?

Cautiously she made a step forward forcing the Zergling to back a little.

 _Seems to work!_

Another step, another backing. A small smile crossed her face.

 _Now... be scary!_

She furiously threw up her arms, raised on her toes and strengthened every muscle. Making a small leap forward she tried to be as loud and frightening as she could.

"RAAAAWRRR!"

The Zergling jumped back in sudden fear. But that didn't last long. It quickly changed its look of fear into something more dangerous. Shaking of everything it charged forward, straight on its way to the baffled human.


	4. Ch01P04: Disgust

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 04: Disgust**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"Wha..aaaaAAAAAHHHH!"

A quick turn around and Amy ran like she never ran before.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck! I'm gonna DIE! NOOO-_

She nearly reached the thicket but stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground. The Zerg saw its chance and lunged onto its prey. Yet it only barely scratched her leg as her instincts kicked in and made her roll forward as she was close to hit the ground. She turned around staring into the grim eyes of her hunter.

"No.. please... noo... don't kill me..."

Amy whined, tears swelling up in her eyes. She slowly pushed herself backwards not able to stop crying. The Zergling hissing and drooling followed her with a furious glance in its eyes.

"Nooo..hoo... ooo-hmpf..."

Only a good metre later she felt something up her back, something wooden. There she sat, her bare butt in the dirt and her back at a tree, her doom just in the front. She raised her hands in defence and looked away. She couldn't watch the inevitable.

 _This is it... please... let it be quick..._

The Zerg was nearly in reach for a bite when a loud snuffle broke the near silence.

Another sniff Amy risked a look.

"Wha..."

She was confused as the Zergling sniffed at her hands having lost all furious tension in its posture and expression. It came nearer, its snout just centimetres from her body. It pushed its nose further parting her arms. Carefully it made its way downwards. Amy was terrified and confused of what happened here so she just could stare at this monster in between her arms. Slightly above her lap it took another deep sniff, closing its eyes and seemingly enjoying the smell.

"WHAT! NO!"

The startled female jumped up standing tight at the tree behind her. With all her force she pushed the snout away from her, stemming her hands against it.

"AAH! NO! This is.. No! Don't you do... No, don't think about! Uargh!"

The Zergling snuffled once more in her hands. She quickly pulled her hands back and tried to push the creature with one foot.

 _Uarl... what.. why.. NO! It's not... going... to rape me... is it?_

The Zerg backed off a step and looked at her slightly tilting its head sideways. Both of the living beings seemed to be confused at the other. Eventually the human made a move and stood straight in front of the tree.

"What... is this... about?"

 _It doesn't seem hostile... anymore. What... happened?_

She slowly raised a hand towards the Zerg. Promptly the creature came closer and inhaled another deep whiff of air.

 _It seems to like... my hand... the smell of it... and of my... crotch... But why? What is so... I..I had peed.. and wiped with-_

"NO!"

Amy jumped back at the tree, startling the Zergling once again.

"Uarggllll... no... baeh... this.. this is disgusting. I am disgusting... No! You are disgusting! Liking that smell... and... so..."

The Zerg kept staring at her clearly not understanding a word she nearly yelled. She panted not knowing what to think. Focusing she tried to still her mind.

 _Keep cool Amy... This is weird... but then... let it be weird. You are alive! So focus! Wha-_

There it was again. This weird feeling inside her mind. But now it wasn't forceful or dominant. It was more like a kind of warmth, familiarity from outside... from in front of her. She focused once more on the eyes of that weird being standing there.

 _Is.. Is that you?_

This time the Zerg slowly lowered its head and talons while maintaining eye contact with the Zerg-Terran being.

"It is you! You..you look up... to me... Respect me?"

 _Does it think... I... am something like... the Queen... of Blades?_

"Do you... serve me?"

The Zergling tilted its head again.

"Hmm... Move!"

Amy pointed towards a tree a couple of metres away. The Zerg now watched her raised arm still standing there.

"I said: Move! ... Zergling!

She tried to sound fearsome. The Zergling slowly looked over to the tree then back at Amy. Carefully it made a step towards its destination keeping its eyes on its commander-in-question. No reaction of Amy the Zerg finally turned and trotted away. After reaching the foot of the tree it turned back to Amy and kept watching her. A small grin came across her face.

 _It..it does what I want! I can control it! I don't know why and how... exactly... but still... it can._

"Now! Come back!"

She pointed directly in front of her feet.

"... Zergling!"

The Zerg took a moment to process, eyeing her and her arm. Then he trotted back focusing on her glance. As he stopped right before her she smiled at him with appreciation. It seemed that he understood that gesture as he looked a little more relaxed now and answered with a short:

"Kcheh!"

 _This is really weird. Feeks like I have a pet now! But still... it is more. I... can feel him, his presence... in my mind. I hope... this isn't dangerous... Uach... who am I kidding? Those are Zerg... Of course they are dangerous. I should stay focused on that presence!_

Now she realized she was still staring at the Zergling. And it didn't felt strange or dangerous to see this creature with its fearsome claws and talons all over it. This was irritating to her...

"Anyway... what now?"

Amy asked not even sure whether the Zerg was actually understanding what she asked. He simply kept staring at her. Waiting for... something.

"What?!"

She looked down on her.

"Oh yeah... well... I should get something to put on. I can't keep running around naked."

Carefully she covered chest with her arms feeling the hard plating pushing into her soft skin on her breasts. It was still very irritating to feel the shells and spines.

"And I need to find out who did this and how... and how to get rid off it."

She traced one of the leathery tendrils on her left arm with a finger. Laying there, buried in the shell, motionless, lingering. She could feel the touch, feel the slight warmth emitting from it. It was unnerving. Tilting her arms around back and forth she still couldn't believe how she looked... like a Zerg. Then her sight fell back onto the 'little' pet of hers. He had tilted his head again seemingly wondering what his new 'owner' was doing. Eventually she looked up and around her.

There was this little entrance to the cave she didn't want to return to. The glade in front of that and then the thick jungle all around without any trace of civilisation.

She took a deep breath.

"... And... I still need to know where I... well we are... I guess it's a we now..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is quite a short chapter, I know. But I like it this way and I will probably do more shorter ones. Feel free to comment on anything. And thanks for reading.**_


	5. Ch01P05: Regent

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 05: Regent**_

 **xxxxxxx**

Amy looked around still searching for a clue of a direction they should be heading. But all the bushes at the edge of the thicket looked the same, unharmed, natural. Except that on bushel where her new pet jumped out of.

"Well... I guess a general... that direction..."

She shrugged once and started walking towards the little opening. The Zergling took a moment to realize its 'owner' was leaving. Then he walked up to her trotting at her right side. A quick smirk went on her lips.

 _He really thinks I am his owner._

Although it was a strange kind of company she appreciated the fact she didn't have to walk in this unknown environment on her own.

In front of the gap she stopped.

"Let's see where you came from... Zergling..."

 _I should probably give him a name. Can't call him 'Zergling' over and over, can I?_

She just wanted to move when she stopped once more.

 _Do I really want to build some kind of relationship with a Zerg?!_

A quick shiver passed and she discarded the topic. Now focusing on the thicket she carefully proceeded into the wild. It was difficult to move forward without getting more and more scratches on her unprotected, human part of her body. Passing many pieces of beautiful and colorful plants she got some marks on her back from branches lashing back in her natural position. The pain wasn't strong but still irritating. And then she got some scratches on her butt cheeks from squeezing through two bushes standing in a narrow space.

"Oarrrgh! Fffffreakin'... arg... I definitely need some clothing!"

She looked back to her pet who followed her silently.

"Well you are all fine with your damn scales..."

He really didn't seem to be bother by all this sharp or stiff vegetation. Simply trotting behind his owner not making many sounds.

 _He seems to know how to move in this jungle without someone noticing. Maybe he should go first..._

"So... Zergling... you'll go first."

 _Hmm.. a name..._

Amy pointed around her to the front while looking at the Zerg. He then took a quick look and a moment for good measure before passing her and moving forward. She carefully watched his walking through the coppice. It was more like slender swimming through the thicket avoiding most the branches and thorns around it. The human tried to follow this movement as good as she could on her two legs.

 _I must look ridiculous if someone could see me... well not taking my Zerg parts into account..._

After a little while they broke through another wall of thick bushes. On the other side there was another glade laying peacefully in this wilderness. Cautious she stepped out into the open.

 _Hope I don't encounter anything here._

It all looked untouched. The Zergling waiting by her side also kept watching all around but nothing suspicious was in sight. The Terran-Zerg being took a deep breath steadying herself.

 _At least no sign of wildlife here. Well... now that I think about... The jungle was really quiet altogether..._

While they were crawling their way through the thicket it had been quiet around them. Some smaller insects and the rustling leaves were the only ones to break the silence.

 _What had happened here? I..I don't know... I rather don't wanna know..._

A little startled she walk further away from the edge of the glade her pet following her quietly. She couldn't stop the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Kcheow"

The Zergling let out a little screech.

"What now?"

Amy turned around to see him looking to another side of the jungle, slightly upwards. Her eyes followed his starring and found something hanging there.

"What is that?"

She asked rather silent. It was a big purple balloon hovering slight above the crown of the trees. Focusing her view Amy tried to recognize more. Some vines or tentacles were hanging down from that ball. There were some yellow spot here and there surrounded by a lighter pink outline.

 _Is that... one of these... O..Over... eeeh Overlands... lords? Overlords? Something like that..._

Now she noticed those yellow spots were actually eyes. Constantly moving and watching all over the jungle.

"So... you actually survived..."

A slender figurine stepped out of the thicket below, her sharp voice cutting through the air.

"Kerrigan...!"

Amy knew that face. Although she didn't remember much from her time of imprisonment, this face was burned into her mind. The face of the leader of all Zergs – The 'Queen of Blades'. The terror, the fear, the hate it caused in her was beyond measure.

"Aahh.. and you do remember me. I'm honored. Seems not all of my work was in vain-"

"Your work? You mean me?! In vain?! Then tell me: What is THIS?!"

Confused and angered Amy threw this question at her without hesitation while gesturing down her arms and body.

"Hey hey, there is no need to get loud... I actually di... hehe..."

A smirk came across Kerrigan's face. Her conversation partner had just remembered that she stood there naked so she started to cover her still feminine parts.

"My dear... I have seen your body enough times already... not in person but still... I actually didn't care much..."

The Queen casually waved it off with a succinct throw of her hand. This raised the anger in Amy even further it caused her to grit her teeth.

"Although it reminded me of my former... weaker... Terran body..."

 _Wh..what... is this conversation about? What does she want?!_

Amy eye-balled her new enemy. The slender figurine of Kerrigan's former human body was still noticeable although now covered in Zerg scales and purple leather. Her arms and legs were plated less with the hard brown shell Amy had but more with leathery skin. Kerrigan's torso was protected by a bony exoskeleton only leaving her breasts in purple. Her face still had its Terran form only the skin tone and the orange glowing eyes reminded of Zerg influence. The hair resembled Amy's yet more brownish and freely falling down her back.

The most notable part though were the 'wings' of the Queen. Bony extremities reaching out her back which reminded Amy of the wings of a bat without the leathery coating. Each of the 'fingers' ending in a long talon.

 _Those are definitely not made for flying... more for... killing..._

"Anyway... glad to see my little – experiment – could escape all this... trouble. Damn those Terrans... Always eager to 'cleanse' any world from the Zerg."

"Experiment?! I'm just a test subject?"

Amy couldn't believe how Kerrigan talked down on her. The Queen however didn't seemed care.

"Yes you are. No one special, just someone I tried something on. Yet I seem to have focused to much on your body than properly connecting your brain to the mind of the Swarm. I won't make that mistake again."

 _What is she talking about? The Zerg Swarm, a mind?!_

She realised she knew very few things about the Zerg, probably

It became more and more clear to her that she knew far to less about the Zerg than she had thought.

"Well in some time you'll stumble upon more of the Swarm. Then one the Brood-Mothers will bring you back to me. And I can finish my experiments on you."

 _Wh..why doesn't she take me now?_

"No you won't. I won't let that happen!"

Amy took all her courage she could find and strengthened her body.

"Zergling! Attack!"

She pointed up to the Queen of Blades. The Zergling who just had been watching the conversation happen now was looking, alternating between both of the Zerg-Terran women not moving a bit.

"AHAHAHahahah!"

The Queen burst in broad laughter.

"Looks like your control of the Swarm needs some improvement... Hehe. If you really want to stop me why don't you attack me? Are you afraid."

She now started walking slowly towards Amy a big dark grin on her face. Spreading her wings open above her shoulders ready to lunge at anything within reach she looked like the most fearsome creature ever existed. Amy all of a sudden felt very weak and helpless.

 _Wh.. what... do I do? Why... what have I done?_

Amy's legs began shaking.

"Or... don't you know how to fight? How to use all those enhancements I gave you?"

"W..well this b..body didn't came with a d..damn instruction-manual!"

She tried to sound snappish and self-confident but her shaking voice made it even more desperate and helpless. She could barely stand up yet alone fight someone like the leader of all Zerg. If she still had something in her bowels it would probably be leaking down her legs by now.

"Haha.. you are funny. Maybe I should make you into my jester or something. What do you say?"

Kerrigan was just a couple of metres in front of her. She still frozen in place.

"N..no...!"

 _Or..or should I... I'd stay alive... ... I think..._

"Well... don't say I didn't ask. Then... I have to-"

Suddenly Kerrigan stopped eyeing around the open glade. The Zergling who relaxed throughout the situation was now in an alarmed state focused on the edge of the jungle. Even Amy could notice something. There was a vague rustle somewhere in the far distant from thicket to her left.

"Looks like you'll need to learn the use of your body right away. Either my experiment is a success or my failure sorts itself out..."

The young shivering woman stared. Her face filled with fear as she realized what the point was the Queen just made.

 _Sh..she can't mean... can she?_

"Anyway... I'll take my leave. We'll meet again... I hope... for you."

With this the bright glowing in the eyes of Kerrigan fainted while her body started to lose tension. All of her seemed to just melt down, also changing its overall color to a dark violet.

 _Wh..what the h..heck is going on?!_

A light squeal came out of the disintegrating Queen until she finally ended in a lifeless pile of slime.

Amy's Zergling didn't bother to watch the show happening but kept focusing on the unknown. A short grunting came from the floating Zerg she spotted early and had forgotten from there. It seemed it had watched over the scene and now became bored as it turn around and disappeared behind the treetops. This left Amy more or less alone with all her questions about herself, Kerrigan and... whatever is coming here.


	6. Ch01P06: MissTaken

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 06: MissTaken** **  
**_

 **xxxxxxx**

The young Zerg-Terran woman stood on the open glade staring into the woods. The noises from within the jungle grew. The rustling became louder and louder. Next to that she now could recognize the clinging of metal and some heavy stomps. Her fear rose by the second.

 _Wh..what is coming? What ha..happend to Kerrigan? Why... did she leave me alone?_

Those questions circled in her head countless times. The Queen of the Zerg had just disappeared leaving behind a pile of lifeless waste. Now she stood there almost alone. Only her Zergling lingered next to her baring its teeth while staring in the same direction as Amy.

 _This... this is not good!_

Finally she realized she couldn't just stand there defenceless, her body more cowering there than standing tall.

 _MOVE! Dammit!_

Her legs eventually listened to her. She backed of slowly getting away from the raising noises. Her pet noticed Amy's movement and slowly followed her never losing focus of the source of trouble.

She was nearly at the bushes behind her when she saw defined edges of a bulky figure moving through the thicket on the other side.

 _What... is that-_

With loud cracking of woods and twines the armor of a red Marine stomped through the wall of brushes.

"Oargh! ... Damn jungle... you sure dis de way?"

A male voice clang through the fuss, mechanically distorted by the armor.

 _Oh... this could be good, actu-_

"Yeah, the HQ told us th... what the...?"

The also distorted voice of a woman answered as a slender Terran in a smaller, different armor cornered around the Marine through the gap he just had created.

"The Queen of Blades?"

The woman asked as she noticed Amy standing on the other side of the open field.

"No actu-"

"Don' ask, SHOOT! Dumb smartass."

The Marine swung his massive assault rifle, he held down in his right, up readying it.

That moment the Zergling lunged at Amy pushing them both through the vegetation landing in the dirt. She could her a couple of gun shots and see some leaves being hit by passing bullets over the two Zergs.

 _Uff... wha... where am... hm... on the ground._

"Keh!"

The Zerg jumped off her body further into the jungle. While Amy carefully raised on her feet her pet kept watching.

 _Did..did he just save me? Eh... is he worried?_

She looked at her companion its eyes radiated with worry. She understood what he wanted to say with this.

 _We should leave. Now!_

"Argh.. you incapable blunt! You missed them!"

The womans voice sounded angry.

"Ah calm done... Nothin' over a lil hunt, eh?"

Answered the bulky Marine. Then the sounds of clinging metal and heavy stomps filled the air.

Amy started moving trying not to make any sounds which was impossible in all those leaves and bushes. The Zergling made its way forward through the thicket slowly raising the pace. His human partner had difficulties following him due to her height and still unfamiliarity with her body.

 _Damn Amy... move faster... stupid jungle... They cannot catch me!_

Ploughing her way through the bushes she took more and more bruises and scratches from branches, thorns and trees she passed. Constantly stumbling and jumping over anything in her way she started panting.

 _This... urg... how long... run!_

With her arms she slashed through the branches and twines blocking her way. One time she nearly slammed into a tree after she lost her balance from stepping on a root on the ground. Her arms stopped the unwanted contact and she kept moving.

 _Either... they kill me... or this stupid plants! Where...?_

She then realized she couldn't see the Zergling any more.

 _Oh fuck! Where is he...? Just keep running..._

Another couple of bushes and trees later she could spot out a little more sunlight in the distance. She focused all she had getting there. She nearly made it when another root forced its tribute.

"UuaaARH!"

She fell and finally rolled out of the brush into the open. Laying in the grass she opened her eyes. Behind some strands of her hair she saw a wide and blue shimmering lake opening itself before her. Mostly surrounded by more jungle it laid there quiet and peaceful.

 _Wow... this is... uh... gotta focus..._

She slowly got up now feeling the pain in every muscle and the burning sensation on her human skin. She shook the strands out of her face.

 _Uah... why does it... hurt so much?_

On all four she took a moment panting heavy catching a break. Then she forced herself back onto her feet.

 _C'mon... Move... dammit!_

She took a look around. It was a small grassy opening a couple of metres wide next to the lake.

 _Great... more jungle... or should I take a swim? No... I'd make a good target in the open water._

Her chest was still heaving, still struggling for more air. She felt some sweat swelling up on her forehead and her legs were still shaking a bit.

 _I... should have exercised more... but who would've known this? Yet... I had been better at running, hadn't I?_

"There you are!"

A female voice scared her out of her thoughts. She jumped back a little and looked up to see the female Terran in her slender suit standing just outside the thicket. Amy didn't even noticed her appearing.

"H..how did you find.. me?"

Still panting a bit Amy didn't know what to do.

"That was easy. You left quite a trail through the jungle."

The Terran was probably smiling under her black helmet that Amy could tell. The soldier readied her long slim rifle aiming at the Zerg woman and reached at her ear with a hand.

"Found one... seems odd... you coming?"

 _Maybe calling the Marine... not good._

"You better not move!"

The soldier spat it out as Amy was taking stance. She herself stood focused and stiff. Her suit mostly of a white to silver plain material made her look like one from an advanced alien race. The suit was outlined with some glowing red lines highlighting her feminine body underneath. Only the red shoulder pads and the logo of the Dominion over her left breast made her identifiable as one of the Terran Dominion Military. The black helmet with its bulky eye part created a fearsome expression.

A moment of silence passed during which both woman didn't seem to know what to do with this situation.

 _Should I ask for help? Will she believe me? Should I attack... no.. don't start to think like that!_

The moment was interrupted by a big force breaking out of the jungle and the heavy Marine appeared at the scene.

"Took you long enough."

The woman commented snappish while keeping focus on their opponent.

"Ya... never liked dose kind'o woods..."

The marine shook off some of the remains of his adventure through the woods until he finally took his stance and looked over the situation.

"Well, would ya look at dad! Quite a sight de see."

Curiosity and joy started filling the voice of the Marine now eyeing Amy.

"Yeah... you were right... It's not the Queen of Blades... but still... she seems to be something alike."

"No! I'm not something like the Queen. I..I don't know what this is... I need help... Please!"

Finally Amy found her voice and a moment to make room for her desperation. She slightly loosened her stance and look at both of them with tears slowly filling her eyes.

"Help?! You must be kidding! You are without a doubt one of those Zerg creatures."

The woman immediately responded with anger and disgust straightening her body. The Marine meanwhile made a stomp forward dragging his gun loosely.

"I am no Zerg! I am a human! From Agria..."

"Agria?"

Both Terran raised their heads slightly. The woman however took her stance back fast and began to answer.

"Agria is days away from here and filled with Zerg! And those..."

 _Agria?! Filled with Zerg?! What..._

She quickly pointed down towards Amy's legs.

 _Mom...? Dad...? ... Mel...?_

"... those are definitely Zerg Scales. I'll recognize a Zerg when I see one. And I won't let one of those abominations roam freely let alone help them. Even though you body is half human."

"An' what a human body she has!"

The male Terran picked up the conversation gesturing at the half-Zerg. Earning a confused look by both women.

"What does it matter? She's a Zerg! We should get rid of her. Immediately!"

The woman in silver straightened herself once more.

"Well... you don' need to kill 'er right away, do ya?"

The red armor clung during the steps the Marine took towards Amy while talking over his shoulder.

 _Kill! Me! NO!_

Amy slowly backed off a step fear raising in her chest.

"What.. No-"

"What are you planing there? Hey! Shit-for-brains! What are you doin'!"

Asked the female Terran now lowering her rifle. Her partner only few metres away from the Zerg.

 _What... is this...?_

More and more fear grew inside of her. The armor of the Marine had some decals printed on it. A burning animal or Zerg skull on his left shoulder and a big gun on the other probably told of his craving for battle. Together with the grinning human skull on his visor those made him into a fearsome bulk of machinery.

"Yea..you know. She ask'd for help an'... ya know me. I can't ignore women in need."

"Most of the time you just want to get in their pants. That's all!"

The female Terran counter with a voice full of disgust.

"But no! I won't allow you to let her get away or anything! You hear me!"

Her companion shrug once the heavy suit acoustically highlighting the move.

"Okay okay... But we could a' least grand 'er n happy endin'. Huh lil' ... beauty?"

He emphasized the last word with a malicious and dismissive tone. At the same time he slightly lifted his massive gun in his armor-clad hand hinting what could happen. Amy kept staring at him and the gun, frozen in fear.

"Wait..what!? No! You are... not actually thinking about fucking this... this... being..."

It hurt being talked down on this much but Amy couldn't think about that. The single thing on her mind was this bulky threat stand in front of her.

With a careful move he wrapped his large robotic left around her waist. The Zerg stemmed against the arm with all her strength, but it didn't matter. He then lifted her off the ground so that her legs hung in mid-air. The suit groaned under the new weight he forced it to carry.

"Hehe.. She probably waited for somethin' like dis. Runnin' round all naked and shit. And why not have a lil' fun, e'ery once inna while? You wouldn' let me have ya... for a ride."

"No! Not with you, you stinking ass of a donkey! Uach... you're disgusting... Arh! We don't even not what she is and what she is up to... and you... you... bllleurg..."

The female Terran shook her head in disgust.

"NO! Please! I..I won't harm... do anything... Please! Let me go!"

The Zergish woman struggled in the grip of the Marine and begged towards the other.

"No... I..I can't let me get fooled by you. Who knows what your intentions are..."

The one in silver shook her head and helmet multiple time.

"Yet! This is wrong! She is half a Zerg man! Stop that!"

She now raised her rifle again aiming more at both of them rather then Amy alone.

" Aaaarr.. I can rip 'er limbs off, then she's nearly human, right? Ah... and wadda human!"

The Marine pulled her closer. With his mechanical thumb he stroke over her right breast. She felt the cold, rough metal grating over her skin circling her nipple.

 _Wha.. no! This is... I don't wanna. Make it stop!_

A weird sensation arose in her. There was a weird tingling in her chest yet there was something else besides that.

"Yea.. you like that, don't ya? I bet ya waited for dis. Surely you're a playing doll for da Zerg, made only for dis. Aren't ya? Harhar!"

The Marine gloated. Amy however was overwhelm of what happened inside her. This strange feeling inside her grew. Her arms and legs seemed to shake and an undefinable thought lingered in the back of her head. She closed her eyes and tried to still her limbs.

 _What... is this feeling... I..I can't stand this..._

"HUAHAHA!"

He bloated even louder continuing his play.

"Yeah… Ya really like it! A knew it!"

"Stop it! It doesn't look good... What is she doing?"

The female Terran came closer a couple of steps her rifle still ready and focused.

"She's enjoyin' herse-"

"STOP IT!"

With a rapid move Amy hammered her fist down onto the Marine leaving a small dent in the plating covering his left arm. Her eyes burning ferociously, full of anger.

"Woho! You pack quite a punch baby. Dis'll be fun!"

He shook her lightly and pulled her further to him.

"Are you dumb!? She nearly broke your arm?"

His female companion now focused solely on the Zerg estimating what might happen.

"Aaar..! Just keep calm. Dis little slut can't harm me. Seein' all those scratches on her I a'ready knew she likes it rough! BWUAHAH-"

He burst into another laughter but was interrupted by a loud screech.


	7. Ch01P07: Release

**Chapter 01: The Awakening**

 _ **Part 07: Release**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"KEEEH!"

A Zergling jumped out of the bushes and lunged at the female Terran soldier.

"What the-"

She released a shot disturbed by the charging threat so the bullet passed Amy's head with a whistling in her ear. The Zergling assaulted onto the right arm of the sniper causing the rifle to fall onto the ground. She screamed from the fangs of the Zerg burying themselves into her arm.

"Zerg-Scum!"

 _I... can't... think... Must... AAARGH!_

The feeling in her limbs and mind grew endlessly. It was just anger and hate seemingly releasing more and more force into her.

The Marine meanwhile was looking over the situation still holding Amy in his hand. He was just about to lift his heavy gun to intervene when Amy or rather that feeling took initiative.

"HEY DICKHEAD!"

He turned his face back to the Zerg woman in his grip just to see her right arm struck out a big thorn lingering in the palm of her hand. She thrust this thorn towards her predators head. The force easily shattered the visor filling the air with loud cracks. She eventually reached the human head behind it. The thorn entered his skull with little resistance. Amy could feel his bones crushing under her power, feel the warm, thick blood squishing through her fingers. The new-found weapon pierced the head completely pinning the remains of the head to the backside of the helmet.

With some blood spattering and a last gurgling sound coming out of his neck the Terran Marine was dead. His armor took a moment to lose its stiffness to finally fall over to its side dragging Amy down with it. She felt the heavy impact of the arm on her waist as she hit the ground. This made a cough once pushing out all the air of her lungs. During that her hand was withdrawn from its warm habitat in the remains of the head. The thorn slipped out of her bloody palm and remained sticking in the back of the head plating.

With a silent groan she pushed the arm off and crawled back up on her feet. Over the corpse she could see the other Terran laying in the grass few metres afar. The helmet still containing its owners head was lying apart from the rest a little further away indicating the death of her as well. Her lower right arm was missing too. Amy saw it sticking out of the Zergling muzzle while it was joyfully chewing and watching Amy arise.

 _Wha... what just happened?_

She looked down on her hands. Her right arm was covered in blood up to her elbow. Some drips of blood were splattered across her chest. Her gaze went back to the Marine. The inside of his headgear was a complete mess no longer recognizable as a head anymore.

 _I..I... Did I... do that? Thi..this is..._

Now her stomach had a word in her monologue as well. She just almost threw up as for now she was somewhat used to this irritating feeling inside her intestines.

Another look over to the Zergling she knew who he was. The half broken spine next to its jaw was the same. She tried to smile at him but the situation and the sight of the half chewed arm in his fangs made it into a disfigured grimace. The Zerg stopped chewing and seemingly tried to read that gesture.

"Uff... don't even try to understand... I'm sorry."

She turned and was a little surprised at the lake she already forgot.

"Water...!"

Slowly she stumbled to the edge of it and fell down on her knees. The light blue water silently resting before her. Calming and beautiful. Then she noticed a face mirroring on the surface. The glowing green eyes looking back at her, piercing into her existence. The Zergish hair fell down both sides of her face without any kind of structure. It took a while until she recognized it was her face in the water although it was mostly unchanged. The blood, dirt and scratches covering it combined with the glowing eyes created a frightening appearance.

"Wh..what have I become?! ... I..I am a monster... I..I..I killed him... I ended his life! It was me!"

Tears formed in her eyes slowly dropping into the pond distorting the image before her. Her arms were shaking and she couldn't stop starring into her face.

"He..he wanted to rape me... I..I had to do something... I had... to defend my..my..myself... b..but this..."

Her voice cracked and turned more into a sobbing. She looked down on her hands seeing the blood sticking on them. She literally had someone's blood on her hands. With a hysterical outcry she threw her hands into the image below her. Water splashing up in her face. She didn't care. She just wanted it gone.

Roughly she scrubbed her hands and up her arms. Amy was somewhat glad that it hurt, the sharp shells and edges rubbing against each other. When she reached up to her chest she hesitated shortly but finally scrubbed her human skin too. She just couldn't stop. She still felt dirty.

 _It is still there! I..I can still feel it! The blood! Go away! Please! Please! Please! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOO-_

"-OOOOAAAAARGH!"

Throwing her head into the air her stance resembled more a wild beast growling at the sky. Eventually she collapsed forward landing face first in the water.

 _... ..._

Suddenly Amy felt something grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the lake. It wasn't a hand or anything alike, more like a claw but gentle enough not to harm her. She coughed some water before she rolled over laying in the grass on her back. Looking up she saw her saviour. It was like he was the only loyal one she ever had in her life although it was just this day. There he stood, her Zergling, a worried expression in his eyes, not accusing her of anything. She was thankful for that.

"I guess..."

She stroked his head with her leathery hand.

"I guess you deserve a big thanks for saving me... for the third time today..."

A small smile hushed on her face. The Zergling sat down next to her carefully laying his head in the grass.

"Well... from deep down my heart... Thank you... Jack..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know, this is a very short chapter but it felt just right to stop there. The next will be a little longer. Hope you like it until here. Let me know. Have a nice day!**_


	8. Ch02P01: Equip

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 01: Equip**_

 **xxxxxxx**

It took quite some time until she felt ready to move on. Many things were running through her head.

 _Guess I have to deal with this... This isn't the Academy. Just yourself. In the wild. And the Zerg... No easy going and everything will be alright. No..._

Her eyes kept getting wet at the thoughts of her home, her parents, the Academy she was studying at, her friends...

 _I wonder what Mel would say, seeing me like this. She would scream at first like she always does even when she just spots a spider or something, ha... But well... she'd find a way to help me. 'You can't just be lying around all day, Amy!' Yeah yeah.. you're right... I get it..._

She opened her eyes. The sky above her was tainted in a light blue. Some leaves rustled in the wind. And Jack – she somehow liked that name for her new pet – was just resting in the grass silently guarding his new owner. Amy stroke his head with her right once more then held her hand up high.

 _This body... is all so strange... Just what happened there... I..I somehow suddenly felt like doing... this..._

She focused and build up tension in her arm. Something started to move inside her lower arm, she could feel it. A small, hard object was pushed up to her hand. She flapped her hand back and watched the mark on her palm. A little more force. All of a sudden the mark gaped open a brown thorn spiked out of it.

"Uah..."

 _This... is weird... I... Don't know..._

The thorn was a couple of centimetres long and nearly two finger wide. A sharp edge spiralled its way down from the point. She carefully touched it. It stuck in her hand, hard and stiff. Even pushing back with her other hand didn't work yet she could feel the push inside her arm. She released the tension and the thorn slid back into the gap which closed afterwards.

 _Some kind of sheathed weapon... inside my arm... this... this just... I don't know what to think of this..._

Once more she focused, now she contracted the muscles faster. The thorn hurled up her arm and even flew into the air a small distance.

"Wuah!"

Jack raised his head at her exclamation. The thorn landed point down into the ground half a metre left to Amy.

 _What did I just do...? Can..can I shot these things?_

She just looked at her hand, wondering how this would be possible. How such a mechanism could fit into her arm.

 _Zergs are weird!_

One more time she tensed her arm but nothing happened. Her palm remained even and nothing seemed to move. Yet there was a faint tingling in her arm. She couldn't really tell what happened there, she just stared.

After a few moments the tickle fainted completely. With a questioning look she contracted the muscles again. Another thorn darted into the air and landed next to the other.

 _Seems they take some time to... 'reload'... And such a thing is... inside me... Uargh... what did they do to me!?_

The strange sensation in her arm rose again. She kept looking at the Zergish hand.

 _How could they transform my arm into this? Or... even this?_

Changing her view to her other arm with its thick plates on the one and the slim tendrils on the other side.

 _Can..can I control those too?_

Amy closed her eyes searching her arm for any foreign feeling, any impulse that was there that hadn't been there before. She tried to trace the tendrils blindly with her right. She felt the touch on both parts. The fleshy, warm skin caressing each other. Taking one end of a tendril between two fingers she pulled. They were rather stiff and barely move by her pull. Yet she felt the force of herself.

 _Maybe... I can use them with the right focus._

Then she tensed the muscles in her left arm. All of a sudden the two plates snapped together with a quiet clang.

"What the..."

Amy was quite irritated by the sudden move on her arm. Her Zergling however didn't seem to bother. He just laid in the grass waiting for something.

 _Is... that some kind of shield?_

She looked at the two shell plates on her lower left. Now they didn't overlap any longer but had formed a single big and round armor tile. The small hooks interlaced perfectly and created a bulge in the middle of the new found shield. She traced the edges of the two former parts with her fingers. Then she formed a fist and gather her strength.

 _Does it really work?_

With one small swing she pounded her fist down onto the shield.

"Aah..."

Her fist hit hard on the thick shell but it didn't bother. On contrary her pounding hand was slightly numb.

 _Yeah... great idea..._

While shaking her hand she still watched her shield. Once more she focused and the two plates dismantled themselves to retake their original position, one slight overlapping the other. She took a look beneath. It wasn't much space there but she noticed some joints and cords.

 _A foldable shield... and some kind of thorn shooter... what's next? A first aid kit build into my leg?!_

She rolled her eyes and raised with her torso watching her legs. Jack also raised his head and looked curiously at her.

"Yeah Jack... that was a good one, wasn't it."

She stroke his head once more and proceeded to stand up. The day was still a couple of hours long as the sun was still high in the sky. A slight breeze came from the lake and the leaves were dancing all around.

"Uaah... I could lie down here all day..."

She stretched her limbs. Her pet stood up and walked around on the small glade. The two former members of the Dominion Military were still lying there untouched.

"Hm well... what now? I should really take a look whether I can use any of their stuff..."

 _But should I really scavenge them? No... it seems wrong... I..I have... killed them... ... Yet... I can't go on walking around naked... I..I should..._

Amy slowly walked over to the two bodies. In the meantime some blood from the Marine was running out of the shattered visor and tainted the grass red.

 _I... should start with the other one..._

She circled around the massive armor and looked over to the female soldier.

 _It's... getting worse..._

The corpse laid down on its back. The right arm was ripped off just beneath her shoulder pad. It laid half a metre away in a pool of blood, the rifle under her hand. Her head was also missing. It was still inside the helmet a distance away from the rest. The grass all around was sprinkled in red.

 _This is gross... I hope... she... died quickly... I... don't even know their names. But they died because of me..._

A tear started to swell in her eye.

 _No! Amy focus! They attacked me! It was their fault! ... I just wanted help!_

Shaking her head Amy walked further to the female body. Now she saw that the suit the Terran wore was of synthetic material rather than some metal. The lines on her body, previously glowing red every once in a while, were dark now. No signs of activity.

 _Is it one of those special forces? The 'Ghost Program', yes. Hm... If it had been as Dad had wished I would stick in such a suit and fight things like... me..._

A cold shiver ran down her back at the thought.

 _Luckily Mom could convince him I'm not made for battle. Anyway..._

She bowed down and looked over the body with disgust. The slim body of the Terran was highlighted by the silver suit sticking tight on her skin. Only the ripped material on the neck and shoulder disfigured her appearance. There was a dark green belt with pouches on her waist shut with a beautiful ornate buckle. It was a silver rose blooming in all its glory. Amy carefully opened it and removed the belt from around the corpse.

 _It is beautiful!_

She wrapped it around her own waist the three pouches on her backside.

 _This... would be a waste to leave it here... right?_

The Zergling was just trotting around seemingly waiting on its next meal as saliva drooled from in between his fangs. Amy meanwhile investigated the pockets. The first was empty. In the second there was a ring, silver and simple. Amy noticed something engraved on the inside. One full circle intersected by another nearly full one.

 _Looks like some kind of logo. But from what? I should keep it._

She put it back into the pouch and found a tiny package next to it. Holding it in her hand a smile crossed her face.

"'Track's Chewing Gum' haa... even in Spearmint. My favorites!"

It was a small package of colored foil with four wrapped stripes of gum.

 _Always liked chewing on this while... anything. I always finished a pack within a day. But Ric always carried another on around... what... he might be doing now… I hope he is fine..._

Suddenly she didn't felt like taking one. She put the pack back into the pouch. Before opening the last one she stopped for a moment.

 _Nobody's here... I.. I don't even know where I am... Hmm... didn't the Ghost say Agria is like days away from here? How'll I get there? What then? I... don't know..._

She waited another moment silently reaching out to the world she knew. Nothing.

Then she turned to the last pouch. It was quite stuffed with three bars wrapped in more foil. She took one out noticing the kink in the middle.

 _Something to eat?! Looks like one of those Military cereal bars. I believe we got one at the opening ceremony of the Academy. Uach... Dry and tasteless. Doesn't matter... Food!_

For a moment she tried to listen to her stomach and wasn't sure whether it was hunger or disgust causing those irritations. She didn't care. She needed to eat regardless. Therefore she started unwrapping the bar realizing how clumsy she was with her claw hand. After some moments she had it opened, one half nearly falling out of the foil.

 _Probably damaged from the fall... Yet... doesn't taste any better..._

She thought while stuffing a bite in her mouth. It was dry yet not crunchy, just overall a strange texture. She chewed and took the second and last piece.

" _krch_... zero, zero, two, alpha? you read me? You haven't reported back... _krch_..."

A muffled voice interrupted Amy's peaceful meal. She turned around looking for the source while chewing on the rest of the bar.

 _That was a transmission, wasn't it? Where...?_

She took some steps towards the lone head.

" _k_ _rch_... Biggs? Wedge? You read me?! _krch_..."

Now she saw a little piece of metal in the grass next to the Ghost's head.

"A communicator!"

Amy knelt down collecting the little piece of equipment. It was slightly deformed looking like it was broken out of somewhere by force.

 _Maybe from her helmet? I.._

She looked over to her former enemy's head.

" _krch_... HEY! Answer me! ... Dammit... _krch_..."

 _I should answer! Call for... help... so... that they'll kill me... just like those two... tried..._

Jack who at the weird sounds returned to Amy's side just snuffled once. Amy however circled through her mind once more before stuffing the communicator into the empty pouch.

 _No... better not do that... Sooo... back to her... I need something to wear._

With a sad expression she turned back to the female body in the shining suit. She disliked the thought running through her mind. To undress this lifeless body just to get some clothing.

 _But... I need to... I need to, you hear me? I'm sorry..._

Amy stood next to the body estimating the size of her body.

 _She seems taller than me. Although... hard to tell without the head... Also her hips and boobs are bigger than mine but yeah... should suffice... Better get it out of the blood._

She carefully grabbed the unharmed shoulder of the Ghost and dragged the body a few metres away before laying her back in the grass with a thud. She knelt down.

 _Okay… let's do this..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hey dear readers, I really had to split this part into two. There is so much still coming up regarding this scene... But bare with me. They are literally going to pick up pace soon. =) And sorry for changing the numbering of chapters^^* However thanks for reading and write me something if you like._**


	9. Ch02P02: Suited

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 02: Suited**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"I'm really really sorry... for everything..."

Taking a closer look the Zergish woman couldn't make out any kind of mechanism to open the suit. The front was all even and tight wrapped around the body. Only the two red shoulder pads were of hard metal.

 _Hm... maybe on the back. I... Just don't think about it!_

With care she turned the body around, always looking out not to touch the neck or right arm. On the back was a metal plate strapped onto her shoulder blades. Over each blade there was a big a ring of slick glass or synthetic material in deep black. It looked like the material the glowing stripes – scattered all over the suit – were made of. In the middle of the plate were some buttons and sliders.

 _This could be..._

She tried pushing the buttons. Nothing happened. Afterwards she tried the sliders. They were difficult to slide but eventually they gave up. Amy could hear a clicking and suddenly a thin line along the spine appeared out of nowhere. It started at the missing head, ran through the plating and stop right above the butt. The line gapped open and revealed the Terran body beneath.

She cautiously move the suit off the body. It still radiated a little warmth. That made her even more unnerved.

 _Don't! Just don't think about what you're doing. You are just undressing... a doll... like you used to when you were young Amy. Nothing special._

She noticed the Terran wore a thin tank top under the suit. It was made of fine white synthetics – well more a grey tone, probably caused by leaching. Her hands glided over the fine fabric to strip the tight suit from the Terran body. Mostly she used her right hand as it wasn't as sharp and edgy as her left. Starting with the shoulders she then continued with the arms. One was fine while the one missing was more of a problem to her.

 _Just don't think._

She tried pulling and picking it from a distance to the deformed and bloody flesh. It was no use. After breathing deeply a couple of times Amy gathered all her courage she could find. Jack in the meantime came over to her and sat across his half naked owner the now half naked corpse between them.

"Ah... this seems to amuse you, huh? Fine... Watch me do this... turpitude... _w_ _oach_!"

It didn't please her being watch during all of this. Finally she took the stump of the arm and stripped of the suit. The wet feeling paired with the squishy noises is caused wasn't appealing to her.

 _Great... more literal blood on my hands..._

After a while and some ramblings from her stomach the arm was freed from the suit. It proceeded to slide off from around the neck. Now she was glad she didn't have to work on it there too.

Finally removing the suit from the arms Amy pulled the top from underneath the body.

 _Fine. Half way done..._

She then turned her attention to the lower body. It was weird to slide with her hands over the butt of a complete strange woman. She noticed the stranger was wearing simple panties. It somehow was a sensation both disturbing and arousing to feel the soft and well formed butt under the thin layer of clothing.

 _Should I risk a squee- Nononono! Amy! Get your shit together. What's wrong with you!?_

Feeling a slight blush on her cheeks she tried shaking it off and continued down the legs. They were rather easy to strip except for the feet. There the suit had a stiffer texture forming some heavy boots with a thick sole. After being done with them she stood up her new acquired suit in her hands.

Amy took another look at the now half naked Terran: Only covered in a tank top and panties, missing an arm and the head. It was a disturbing sight to see.

 _The top might come in handy. Should I? And the panties? I... rather not._

Once more Amy knelt down and took of the tank top. This appeared easier as the long straps left much more room to work around the shoulders. Holding that in one hand she removed her belt and slid into the top rather clumsy. The sharp hooks and the stiff hair were quite a hindrance.

 _I want my slim body back..._

Yet it was great to finally have some fabric covering her breasts and stomach. Although it was of simple texture and slightly worn out it made her feel more comfy and relaxed. Letting the belt rest in the grass the Zergish woman picked up the suit.

 _I don't think I can wrap this over my arms and legs. And those shoulder pads. They won't fit at all... and are ugly as hell!_

She grabbed one of the big red pads and pulled.

"Hnnnggh!"

With a loud rip she held the metal protector as well as the arm of the suit in her hand. The shoulder part was torn apart and a ring of synthetic fuzz remained on the suit.

 _This might suffice!_

A small smile came over her expression and she continued the procedure on the other pad. Dropping both arms on the ground she took a look at the legs.

 _Hmm... Probably these won't rip as I'd like them to._

The dark lines which were lit up when its wearer was still alive looked harder to break than the synthetic fabric. On the arms those lines started from the pads and didn't cross to the torso but the legs were different. Amy knelt down and eyed her left hand.

 _Those claws might help._

With the sharp talons on each finger she scratched a line around the leg which mirrored her line of Zerg shell on her hips. After a few times the fabric became rough, even the harder lines got marks. Some more and she picked up the suit again. Another pull and the leg was gone.

 _Yay! This works!_

Repeating this she got rid of the other leg and held the limbless torso in front of her.

 _There's yet some blood on it... These high-tech suits should be waterproof, shouldn't they?_

The Zerg-Terran female turned around and walked over to the calm lake. She tossed the suit into the water and rubbed here and there to remove any traces of its former owner. The water cold and clear was tainted in red around the working woman.

 _Now, this is enough._

She stepped out of the water shaking the suit to dry. Her Zergling came to her front and watched her with a hunch of curiosity. After unbuckling her belt she stepped into the leg-holes of the suit careful not to damage it any further. The wet and cold synthetic was irritating on her skin especially on her bare labia. She pulled the suit a few times and fixed it over her butt cheeks.

 _Won't get better..._

She pulled the suit up and slid into the arms. It was difficult to get it over her sharp shoulders but eventually she managed to. Her top soaked itself with water immediately. She tried not to care. The suit wrapped itself tight around her hips and breasts. Suddenly she could feel the gap over her spine to close by itself and with a snap the metal plates on her back connected together.

 _Uff... more uncomfortable than I thought..._

The tight suit made it harder to breath and it felt like it was glued to her skin. After a moment she could hear a quiet whistling wind-up on her back. The suit began to work and strengthened itself. Even the fuzz around the limbs changed and formed a mostly clean edge.

 _Uagh.. This is better... Did..did the lines just light up...?_

Amy wasn't sure but it seemed the black lines weren't as dark as before. However the suit became more comfortable and she somehow sensed more energy running through her body. A strange vibe flowed through every cell. She felt good.

She took a look down her body. The suit highlighted her feminine figurine without revealing any detail of her sensitive parts. The fabric appeared quite hard yet smoothly followed her every move.

 _Interesting suit._

Picking up the belt again she wrapped it around her waist, pouches on the back.

"So!"

With a harsh movement she readied and sheathed her shield. Then a thrust with her right she send a thorn flying a few metres. It pinned itself down into the ground. Amy took stance.

"Without further delay... let's got off here!"

It seems even Jack could sense her sudden enthusiasm. The presence in her mind send out a warm pulse and the Zergling circled around his owner once emitting a loud screech.

"Kcheeeh!"

He then ran up to the thicket – a different direction as to where they came from.

 _Guess he knows where to._

Amy took some steps before her sight fell back on the Marine.

 _Hmm... the suit looks so heavy. But should I just leave them? And the gun...?_

She looked over to the machine-gun laying in his front.

 _I won't be able to use it or even lift it... But what of hers?_

A couple of steps more she stood next to the rifle still laying under the hand of its former owner. A small pool of blood surrounding them. The rifle had a lot of triggers and technical parts on it. Jack meanwhile waited impatiently at the edge of the glade.

 _I don't even know how to operate this… It looks complicated. But it might be useful... having a real weapon. Yet I don't know where to start with... And... it looks like tube was bend... Or is this normal?_

It seemed the barrel was deformed from the short battle. It didn't look like a normal barrel of a Terran gun.

 _Or it isn't... I don't know. The two lessons of using a hand-gun haven't prepared me for... this..._

"Kcheh!"

Jack gave a short screech causing Amy to look over to him.

 _Anyway. I got a Zergling. And... my... arms or so. That should be enough... I hope... No! They will!_

She straightened her posture once more and walked over to her pet.

"Let's go, Jack!"

With this the Zergling jumped through the bushes into the jungle. Amy followed her left arm first.

She took one step after another through the thicket, eyes straight on the smaller four-legged creature ahead. With every step she felt safer and better. Her left arm appeared useful at blocking and pushing away branches and vines in her way. She also got a feeling for the movement her legs were now capable of.

 _Looks like my legs got more skillful. I could dance right now!_

Amy tried more and more with her body until she was like flowing through the thick coppice, agile and slender.

"Jack! Faster!"

She commanded full of joy but he didn't seem to get it.

"Go! Faster! ... Move!"

Now Jack took a look behind and saw his owner pointing forward.

"Kch!"

A short snuffle later he picked up pace cracking some of the branches in his way. Amy followed seemingly enjoying her new found confidence and strength.

 _Is this all from the suit? I have heard they enhance psyonic powers, but physical? And yet I only have little psyonic abilities – according to that measuring device... I don't know, well I don't care! This is gre-_

An unnoticed liane entangled itself with the rushing woman, carried her off her feet and stopped the enthusiastic sprint. She hit the mossy ground. Sound of rustling leaves and her rattling hair filled the air.

 _Uff.. Ouch... Ok... Amy... Focus on the path while running through a jungle… okay…?_

After a breather she raised back onto her feet wiping some strands of her hair out of her face.

 _Such a weird feeling..._

The stiff segments ran through her fingers rattling quietly while Amy was looking around, no sight of her pet.

 _Great... now I lost him ag- He's not far. I still sense him._

"Jack! ... Zergling!"

A short moment later he appeared in front of her accompanied by the rustling of the bushes.

"Ah... fine. I haven't lost you."

She shortly checked herself for any harm but didn't found any.

"Ok, let's get going."

A last look around she spotted something. A structure was barely visible through the trees and bushes.

"What... is that?"

Slowly she made her way past the thicket towards the new point of interest, Jack followed. The gray-brown object got wider the closer she came. Just a couple of trees separated them now.

"It.. is a cliff..."

Somewhat disappointed she realized she was staring at a big wall of stone at the edge of the jungle. She stepped out of the thicket on the small jungle-less gap between the vegetation and its rocky neighbour. Her Zergling jumped out the bushes landing next to her.

"Hmm... at least no jungle anymore..."

Amy looked up the endless wall.

 _I'd guess… those are at least two hundred metres..._

It was a quite a sight to see yet she needed to continue. One look left, one look right. On her left the gap shrunk more and more until it was swallowed by the contrary biomes. To her right however the way went way longer and it appeared something was lying along it. Jack also eyed those objects over there.

"That looks better than running through the jungle, don't you think?"

 _Does he even understand our language?_

The Terran woman didn't wait for any response and proceeded to walk down the path. She wasn't sure but it looked as if the jungle had an end in the distance.

After a short distance she had a better view on the objects alongside the way.

"Huh! Th.. those are Zergs!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Right before Christmas! Happy holidays to everyone. =) Next part will come soon.**_

 _ **turtwig163: Really glad you like it. =)**_


	10. Ch02P03: Contact

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 03: Contact**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"But... they aren't moving... are they? And.. is that blood?!"

Amy was now close enough to spot some red stains around the few motionless Zerglings laying in the bushes alongside the way.

"What happened here? Are there Terrans? Or more Zerg?!"

She took stance and heard Jack hissing.

 _Right, I need to be ready! C'mon Amy!_

She readied a thorn in her hand and after two flawed attempts the two plates on her arm clanged together forming her shield.

 _Ok, need to practice... that... Now! Focus!_

Slowly she approached the first corpse. Nothing was in sight that could have caused this, although she could recognize some more Zerg bodies at the end of the way. The one in front of her was deranged heavily, claw marks littered across its body.

 _Uach... again bloody corpses. It gets to be the usual around here, it seems... What happened. Maybe... I can sense something._

She closed her eyes and stilled her mind. First she just focused on the slight upset presence next to her. Then she sensed something else.

 _What? Is this? It's all so fuzzy! I.. don't understand._

It felt like random noises bubbling around a distance in front of her. Not like one clean entity she knew from Jack. Just a bunch of blurry figures emitting all kinds of feelings.

 _Uargh! This... makes me dizzy..._

Amy opened the eyes again and took a moment to maintain balance. Then they proceeded slowly towards the edge of the jungle. They past more dead bodies, even a Hydralisk laid at the foot of a tree. Eventually she could hear some screams and screeches in the distance.

 _Is this the war?!_

Very cautiously she continued her way, always ready to strike at anything. She wasn't sure what to expect.

 _But... I don't hear any gun fire._

She focused once more. With every step the mess in her head grew bigger.

 _I... don't get it. What happens?!_

 _"My... My Queen?!"_

A distorted and edgy female voice appeared in Amy's head. She twitched at the sudden interruption.

 _Wha...what was.. Who is there?_

 _"My Queen... I... am glad you... returned. ... Your presence... honors me... I could... need your... guidance."_

The voice paused every couple of words as if it wasn't certain what to say.

 _Wh..what is this? ... What do you want?! I'm no queen! Leave my.. mind!_

 _"My Queen... You... Hear me? I..I beg you... Please heed my call!"_

Now the Terran-Zerg woman stopped earning a confused look from her companion.

 _Doesn't... she hear me? Why can I hear her but she can't? Whoever this woman is and however she is capable of doing this, she better stop. I don't like this._

She was sure it wasn't Kerrigan as the voice sounded as one of an 80 year old woman who definitely smoked way to many cigars during her lifetime while Kerrigan had a smooth yet furious voice of a young woman.

 _"My Queen... are... you coming?"_

Amy continued her cautious stroll towards the end of the path. It seemed both the cliff as well as the jungle ended there too. She noticed there was a large plain ahead. More bodies were littered here and there. A moment later a big, floating, brown balloon came into sight. It reminded her to the one she saw right before she met Kerrigan although that one had been more purple. This one was also missing the number of yellow eyes all over its body.

 _Is this one of those Over... aeh.. Lords?! I don't know... I'd say Overlord._

Even more cautious now, she tried to see more all around. Jack however seemed to have a different idea. All of a sudden he charged forward releasing a loud hiss.

"JACK! WAIT! I mean.. STOP! ZERGLING!"

She yelled after him – no use. He was charging towards the opening.

 _Why is he charging forward? I..I should follow him. He had saved my life... but should I really? ... Ah screw it!_

Gathering all her courage she followed him. One thorn ready in her hand and the shield up front she ran past some more bodies. With each step the weird feeling in her head rose as did the screams of some Zerg up ahead. She noticed more Zergs on the plain. Some Zerglings and Hydralisks next to some she haven't seen before.

 _They..they are fighting each other! What happens here?!_

Some of the Zerglings lunged at one another, clawed and bit without hesitation. Most of them were covered in blood – their own or from others, Amy couldn't tell. She at least saw the Overlord was dripping from a wound, the blood running down one tentacle on his lower side. Finally she arrived on the huge plain. She slowed down while getting an overview of the situation.

 _Why are they fighting?_

To her left on the ground below the Overlord there was a group of unknown Zergs. Some small ones and in front of them one with a rather strange body. It had a slender upper body, a big head and large bottom with many spider-like legs. They all stood in a pool of grey goo near the cliff while some Zerglings and Hydralisks were fighting each other at the edge of it.

Amy saw most of them were wounded and covered on blood. The Zerglings were jumping and running around trying to hurt others. The Hydralisks however didn't move much but relied on their long arms with large talons. Some of them were even shooting something at enemies at range – large spikes which buried themselves deep into anything in their way.

 _Seem to be similar to my thorn!_

Next to those Zergs there were some Amy hadn't seen yet. Bulky creatures with a darker shell than the other Zergs.

Even though his owner had slowed down Jack kept charging at other Zergs. Some of them eventually noticed the new combatants and advanced towards them. The Terran woman shook of her curiosity and looked back at her pet still charging forward.

"JACK!"

 _What... He... I can't... Can I? Arg.. I have to! Go Amy! Move!_

She continued to follow her companion when all of a sudden a loud screech emitted from the strange Zerg in the group. Amy could see its big head pointing up high and the upper body shaking.

 _"My Queen! The rampant Zergs!"_

 _What? Rampant? Wait... is she... that thing?_

Meanwhile Jack had reached his first opponent. He evaded the pounce of the other Zergling with a quick hop to the right before ramming his long talons in the its side. He pierced the shell and blood splattered out of the fresh wound. The now squealing Zergling tumbled around still focusing the other one.

Amy noticed more and more Zergs were rushing towards them while still threatening and clawing each other. Yet a small group remained at the edge of the pool seemingly not interested in the new participants.

 _I don't get it. Who is fighting who? Its just a mess..._

She tried to ignore all the fuzz in her head and focused on the unavoidable fight. All of a sudden she notice a weird sensation in her arms and legs. She had felt that before. At the time, when the Marine – Wedge or Biggs, she didn't know – had grabbed her and threatened her life. She felt a restlessness rising in her limbs.

 _This tingling... do they want to fight? Do they have a mind of their own? ... What happens to me?_

Nearly reaching Jack and his enemy she kept her distance and looked for the next one.

Jack kept circling around the wounded Zergling until he made a move. A feinted attacked caused the other Zergling to sidestep rather clumsy nearly losing its balance. Jack used the opening and lunge at him clawing its head and body. Under pain, blood and screeches the opponent sank to the ground.

 _Well he sure knows how to defend himself... I'd better not disappoint him then. Should I trust those Zerg... instincts?_

Amy passed him and charged straight up to the next approaching Zergling. Her Zergish legs nearly moved on their on. She held her shield head on and thrust her arm to release a thorn. It flew a little further and faster than the last time she tried yet it missed its target by about half a metre.

 _Yeah.. nice try..._

The approaching Zerg jumped at her which she dodged with a step to the left. While the Zergling passed her she rammed her left claw into its side. With a quiet clanging her claws hit the shell. She felt the blunt impact all up her arm. The Zergling landed behind her stumbling slightly.

She turned around, her opponent already preparing to attack once again. Another lunging jump followed but now Amy countered straight on. A wide swing of her arm and her shield plate slammed onto its snout. Both of them tumbled backwards but Amy was way faster to regain her balance. The Zergling was still staggered from her attack. She felt another thorn to be ready in her right.

 _Now or never!_

Charging forward she pushed the thorn into her palm, thrust both and plunged it in between the eyes of the Zergling. The point burrowed itself through the carapace and in the head of the creature. Blood squished through her fingers from the wound. With a wimping squeal the Zerg reared up one last time before collapsing down on the floor.

There she stood. Towering over the dead body. Her chest heaving, Adrenaline rushing through her veins from the encounter. Blood dropping from her hand. She felt superior, dominant, strong.

 _..._

Everything was blurred out of her vision. Only she and the lifeless Zerg were important in this moment. Her arms trembled slightly from the excitement.

Then something hit Amy's left shoulder which threw her out of her state. She turned her head and saw a spike tumbling down in the grass.

 _What?! Why... COME ON! What are you doing?!_

The sarcastic question remained unanswered. The Terran woman quickly checked her shoulder but the thick shell had protected her. She then turned around and refocused on the ongoing battle. The Zerg were now fighting just a few metres in front of her. She noticed some of them were forming a line keeping the battle away from her.

 _They... are protecting me?_

 _"My Queen, are you injured? Please... do something! Calm... the rampant Zerg!"_

Another screech from the strange Zerg echoed over the plain. Amy looked over. There seemed to be less tumult now around the other group.

 _Calm them?! The heck do I calm them? Who does she think I am?! A or the Queen, obviously... The Queen... of Blades?_

She shivered at the thought of her.

 _Oargh! Focus! The battle and stuff, right?_

Her eyes went back to the crowd. She took her fighting stance once again and cautiously made her way to them.

 _But whom do I fight? Are they really on my side?_

It was a mess ahead of her. A Hydralisk just pierced another one with its huge claw. One of the bulky Zergs tackled through two Zerglings sending them into the air. Squeals, screeches and grunts filled the area accompanied by blood, scraps of shell and some Zerg intestins. For Amy all those Zergs looked the same. She couldn't even tell Jack apart from other Zerglings.

 _I... Who?!_

All of a sudden a Hydralisk made a large downward swing towards the Terran woman. She was just fast enough to raise her shield and block the claw from slicing up her body. The impact made her go down on a knee. She looked up. The massive body of the half-worm half-reptile Zerg towered over her.

 _Damn... they are strong._

The sharp claw – more than half as long as Amy herself – was still pushing her down. She thrust her 'loaded' palm to the lower body of the attacker. The thorn entered its skin right beneath the beginning of its lower worm-like part. Blood ran down from the wound. Amy then noticed there were quite some more wounds all over its body.

 _It's this wounded and still this strong!? You need to do something._

Her arm started to get numb and she knew she couldn't stand this much longer. With a jerk she pushed the claw to the side while rolling to the other. A little dizzy she turned to the Hydralisk. Its right claw stuck deep down in ground. The left however hang threatening over Amy. Its head was turned towards her, hate and anger flickered in the eyes.

 _Oh no!_

With a screech of the Hydralisk the claw slashed down, Amy was too slow to react. She could block the move and felt tip reaching her torso. Its force pressed the air out of her lungs and made her fall to the ground. Yet she didn't feel the pain. The hardened suit withstood the sudden pierce of the claw. She didn't even feel the claw on her chest anymore.

 _What... happened?_

The lying woman risked a look. Behind a strand of her segmented hair she could see the claw to be hanging in mid-air. The Zerg had stopped. A deranged expression clad its face. Now she noticed another pair of claws covered in blood were sticking out of the 'chest' of the Hydralisk. Those apparently belonged to another one standing behind her enemy.

It withdraw the talons from the body spilling some blood. It looked over to Zerg-Terran once before turning away and leaving. The lifeless body of her opponent slowly collapsed down in the grass. Amy crawled backwards to avoid getting hit by the claw once more.

 _They... really help... me... Why?_

She rose onto her feet, her body tired of the action and stress. Wiping the strand aside she took a view over her surroundings. The fight seemed to come to an end. All the remaining Zergs scattered themselves around the battlefield. Some began feasting on the corpses. They buried the fangs into their kind again and again. Blood and intestines drool into the grass. It reminded her of her time of awakening.

 _Uargh.. that is disgusting... They..they were of the same kind... weren't they?_

She couldn't watch it and averted her gaze and looked down her body. Some drips of blood were scattered on her body and a small scratch was right on her breast bone.

 _That... must have been the claw. If it hadn't stop... I might as well be dead... Just... how many times do I need to be saved by those freakin' Zerg!?_

It really bothered her as the Zerg or rather the Queen of them was responsible for this yet they saved her now for the fourth time.

 _Although... they were the reason I got into this... Well it was-_

"Jack!"

Now she remembered her pet had been in this battle.

"Zergling! Where are you?! JACK!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was quite fun to write. Can't wait for more fighting scenes.  
Also hope you had some good holidays. I myself will leave home for a week now and also won't get to write for some time. Expect the next part in roughly 2 weeks. Cya =)**_

 _ **pt1oef: Well Amy is a Hybrid yes, but she's not like Kerrigan. She just got to know the Zerg a little better and the story is about her development.**_


	11. Ch02P04: Guidance

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 04: Guidance**_

 **xxxxxxx**

The Terran woman looked around in all this mess.

"JACK! Dammit!"

The Zerg all around the battlefield started to watch her.

 _I..I hope he..he made it..._

Although he was a Zerg she didn't wanted to be alone among those unknown ones. She at least know Jack was with her. She closed the eyes and tried to identify any of those entities in her mind. But everything around her appeared similar and nothing hinted towards her companion.

 _Huh? This... is weird... At least... they all seem to be similar. Not this mess from before, not so... angry and confusing. But... I... don't recognize him..._

She opened her eyes. All the Zergs had stopped doing anything and were focused on her. It was frightening being watched by all those fearsome creatures, all covered in sharp spikes, hard shells and blood.

"What... do you... want?"

Asked Amy, her voice shaking slightly.

 _"Are you... looking for this one... my... Queen"_

The rough female voice entered her mind once again.

 _On the left!_

Amy turned around and caught sight of the strange Zerg figure just a good hundred metres away making its way towards her. Next to it wandered a Zergling missing half of the left of his spines next to its muzzle. It focused on the Terran woman, a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Jack!?"

She still couldn't tell Zergs apart but the missing spine was a big hint towards this one being hers.

In that moment he started to sprint towards her. Amy couldn't help but smile at the sight of her companion. She knelt down a bit as he proceeded to run around her.

"I... am glad to see you, you little... eh... Zergling... A..are you hurt?"

She herself never had a pet and especially not one this dangerous. She didn't know what to do now. Somehow she wanted to pet him but was afraid to be hurt by the claws and spines. So she just watched him and smiled. It seemed he wasn't wounded although he was cover in some blood.

 _Not his own I think._

 _"You have... found... a very protective and... loyal Zergling..."_

Amy twitched at the sudden voice interrupting her thoughts once more. She looked up and saw the strange Zerg to have stopped some distance from her.

It was a strange sight to see. Amy had never seen a Zerg like this. The upper body was a slender figurine having a shape similar to a female human body: Two slim arms with small claws as hands, two pointy shoulders and a head. The head resembled more the ones of a Hydralisk but was accompanied by black, segmented strands looking like Zerg hair on the back. The face looked a lot more peaceful compared to other Zergs. It lacked the sharp fangs and any other sharp edges. On the back of its shoulders there were two extremities. Long insect-like arms with a talon on its end. Altogether it reminded Amy of the Queen of Blades but this Zerg looked more as a Zerg than a Terran.

The lower body however was completely different. A large bottom with a big, green glimmering sack on the backside made it look like an insect. The six spidery legs coming out all around the bottom fit into that image although it look strange with the purple Zerg-leather spanning like webs in between those legs.

 _What is that?!_

In that moment Amy noticed it looked kind of nervous as it was slowly twisting its 'fingers' in between each other like some humans usually do. Now she became nervous as well.

 _Does it – or rather she, if she was the voice inside my head... eh... Does she wait on something? What does she want?_

She stood up straight. Her counterpart lower her head but maintained eye-contact. This made Amy pause for a moment. All eyes were on her and only Jack made a move, casually looking around as if nothing had happened.

"Sooo..."

The Terran woman found her voice still not knowing what to say.

 _"May... I ask a question... my... Queen?"_

Everything appeared so strange to her, so unreal. Nothing was like her life before. Being a Zerg, then fighting the Zerg and now even hearing one in her head.

"So... this is you... talking to me, isn't it?"

By the sound of her voice the Zerg figurine raised her head back up. Amy couldn't read the expression in her face but something was going on that she was certain of. It took a moment before an answer came up.

 _"Yes... It is me... Yashira. Aren't... you pleased with me? You seem... to shut me from the mind."_

 _Ya..shira? She got a name?!_

"Ah yes... ehm... about that... Could... you stay out of my head. I don't... like... hearing some voices. Can't you talk... like normal... eh... beings?"

She tried to smile to appear friendly but it rather look like she was making a bad joke. Luckily the other participant of this conversation wasn't good at reading Terran facial expressions either it seemed.

"Aheas-"

Came forth from the Zerg creature – apparently named Yashira – before she suddenly coughed a few times. Amy raised an eyebrow and wasn't sure what to expect now. After the coughing fade the Zerg retook posture and started over.

"As... you wish. Yet... my vocal organ is not used... to this. Please... forgive me."

Her voice was even more scratchy and now a little slimy as well. Amy took every bit of self-control she could muster to not look fully disgusted.

"Eh... yeah... It is okay. I am already surprised you speak our language and have a na- ... name?"

 _I... shouldn't have said that!_

She tried to hide every hint for her embarrassment and inner struggle.

"O..of course we do. My Queen... you had... taught... us? Or wait... you really aren't... our Queen... are you?"

Yashira's legs slowly shifted back and forth emitting silent ticking noises.

"I? The Queen... of Blades...?"

 _Does she really think I am Kerrigan? What now? Should I go with it? Should I lie about it? Quick! Decide! ... Amy!_

The nervousness inside her grew by the second. Then she finally found her voice.

"Eh.. eh.. me? Well ye-"

"No. You are definitely not... our Queen! Who.. are you?"

Sweat started swelling on Amy's forehead. All of a sudden she felt like the Zerg looked more frightening than before.

 _Oh no... please... I can't take it... What do I say?_

"Eh.. I..I... eh... ye-no... I..."

She tried but only stuttered some syllables.

"You... you are afraid?!"

The Zerg slowly crawled towards her.

"You... don't need to. We... or I... actually need your guidance."

She lowered her front gesturing something like a bow down. This caught Amy's attention.

"Wh..what? My... guidance?!"

 _I.. don't get it... I am still half a Terran, only became this a few hours ago, don't know where I am and she wants my guidance?!_

"Yes, my... Queen. You... have the essence... The potential to lead us!"

Judging from her voice and gesture Amy guessed her counterpart wanted to praise her. Yet she was still confused on what the Zerg had told her.

"I... don't know much about the Zerg. I don't even know my own body anymore. And I still don't know where the freak I am! I feel like I don't belong here!"

Amy got louder with each sentence just being frustrated by everything that had happened to her. Now Yashira was the own looking irritated – if a Zerg could even look that way, but Amy knew, somehow.

"You... are not here... to lead us? But... my Queen... I could reach out... to your mind. And... you helped us. My Queen, you ar-"

"I am no Queen! I don't know what I am! I **was** just a young, average girl studying at the Academy and I wanna go back there! But I am stuck here. In this!"

The Terran woman gestured down her body, tears started swelling in her eyes.

 _No! Amy you won't cry now!_

She forced the tears away and starred at the Zerg, her body shaking slightly. Then she noticed a little restlessness starting in the Zerg creatures all around here.

"Please... my Queen... keep calm..."

Yashira made another few steps towards her, nervously twirling her fingers and obviously searching for words. Amy however tried to follow the advice and stilled her mind. She felt a calm and soothing vibe coming from right in front of her. Jack emitted the same warmth and she took a look down to him. He laid next to her feet on the ground, his eyes closed, full of peace.

"You... have the mind... the ability to guide us... to feel us. You can give us... the direction... our purpose. I sense it... you are one to guide."

"You.. you really are serious... about this. You think I... am here... to lead you?"

The expression on Amy's face still was a mixture of confusion, anger and fear.

"Yes, my Queen. We can feel your motive... and you can sense our presence. Don't you?"

Yashira came closer to her. She spread some of her legs to lower her body and get on the same level of the Terran woman. In this moment Amy just noticed how tall the Zerg was. Together with her big lower part her appearance was quite large.

"Well... yes... there is something... strange... I feel. I don't know... But to guide?"

"The Zerg need the mind. We need... directions and decisions to be a unit. And you, my Queen, will give them to us."

Now the female Zerg bowed down to her and most of the other creatures around followed her move.

 _Am I really supposed to... lead the Zerg? What about Kerrigan? Isn't she the leader? Are there different… like tribes... in the Zerg race? And what about her?_

"But..but can't you lead them?"

Yashira raised her head back up and mangled with her fingers.

"Well... no... I can't... I am... just a minor Mother... I don't have the capability to lead so many... And the Broodmother of this planet was killed... by the Terrans here."

This raised more questions than it answered.

"Capability? Broodmother? The Terrans? B..but I am a Terran!?"

"But... you are also Zerg! Like the Queen of Blades..."

It was still odd for her to be called a Zerg. She had always believed all the Zerg were evil and violent beasts not stopping until they dominated everything. And now, she was one of them and even **talking** to another one about their guidance.

"You are made for this... a being higher than all of us. You, my Queen, will lead and we... will follow!"

Another bow of the 'Mother' really emphasized her point and made Amy more uncomfortable in her situation.

 _They... really want me for this... But why? Do I want to lead the Zerg? It'd come in handy. They could help me to get out of here and so... But they are the Zerg... They'd kill anything in their way... Will I become such a monster? ... And what about Kerrigan... won't sh-_

"My Queen?"

Yashira tilted her head looking at Amy. Curiosity swung in her voice if one could even recognize it within the distorted sound. The half-Terran snapped out of her thoughts.

"I..I still have... so many questions. I don't know much about this all... I... don't know what do to."

She looked around, at all the either dead or living Zerg. She saw all the blood and chaos. The sharp claws and talons sticking and pointing all around. The fierce eyes watching her every move. Yet she didn't feel threatened or in danger.

Nothing move only a tiny breeze bend the grass and rattled her hair. The world had stopped just waiting for her decision.

"My... Queen?"

The rough voice of Yashira broke the calm. Amy took a deep breath.

"Well... I guess... it would be better to... help each other..."

She herself wasn't too convinced of her statement.

 _I hope she doesn't notice my displeasure with the decision..._

"I... am glad to hear that, my Queen."

All of a sudden the strange feelings around her grew in intensity and warmth. Somehow it filled her with happiness although she didn't know why.

All the Zergs around her bowed down one more time before continuing their previous doing. Some went on scavenging the remains of former Zergs. They dug their heads into the motionless bodies lying on the ground. One could hear smacking and chewing all over the battlefield while blood and intestines were scattered all around. Others not engaged in this disturbing banquette scattered around and watched over the plain.

 _Have I done the right thing?_

Only the three of them – Jack, Yashira and Amy – still stood in their places.

"So... how should we proceed, my Queen?"

Asked Yashira after a while during which the Terran woman was just looking around aimlessly, watching the Zerg do their things. At the sound she quickly focused back on her conversation partner.

"Yes... well..."

 _What... do I do? I... am now their... Queen!_

She made a grimace.

"Well first of all... you could stop calling me 'Queen'! Just call me Amalia or rather Amy."

 _I am not like her! I won't hurt anyone! I... will do better!_

Amy retook her posture and tried to sound self-confident. The Zerg tilted her head and eyed her new superior.

"Ey-Mi? What... is that for... a title?"

Now Amy was sure, it was irritation in the Zerg's face she noticed. Yashira started to fondle with her fingers again.

"That's no title! That is my name! Well the Nickname my... friends... used..."

 _I hope they are alright... Mel... please... I need you..._

"But... you need a title! It was always like that!"

Yashira argued still remaining nervous.

"Why that? Why do I need one?"

She wasn't fond of her decision from the beginning and now it already started to annoy Amy.

"My... eh... yea... A title... is useful, seeds fear in your enemies and gets you... how do you call it? ...respect... by other. And it is just right to have one as a leader... Don't the Terrans have other titles?"

Amy noticed the female Zerg was quite experienced in the language.

"A title... well... if it has to... Let me think..."

She took a finger on her chin and looked into the air.

"Non from the military... they are the worst... What else is there... Queen... eh... Princess... hmm... Countess... or Lady... hm-"

"Lady?!"

The Zerg interrupted her catching her attention.

"Lady! That sounds noble... and respectful... Fits your... appearance."

 _Was that a compliment? Or an insult? I... just forget it._

It was an unnecessary discussion but Amy went on. She shifted and stemmed her right into her hip, looking a little cocky.

"So.. you want to call me 'Lady'?"

"Yes, if you are fine with it. But it needs a bit more..."

The Zerg then looked up and down her new-found leader. The new leader meanwhile tried to guess what Yashira wanted more.

 _More titles? Or a fearsome nickname? A Zerg name... or word... Do they even have words? Haven't heared her tal-_

"How did you fight those... rampant Zerg? My Lady..."

"Eh... fight?"

The question was unexpected and caught Amy off guard.

"Eh, yeah... I... used my body... I guess. My... shield..."

She looked down her left arm and realized the shield was still ready for battle. Quickly she checked it for damage but couldn't find any. Afterwords she sheathed it back, needing a second attempt before it worked.

"Yeah... and this... thorn."

Amy raised her right and let out a thorn to stick out her palm.

"A thorn? Hm.. looks like a small... spine of a Hydralisk. Yes, but... you could call it a thorn... My Lady."

It was somehow funny how Yashira always remembered and tried to address Amy in the, for the female Zerg, seemingly appropriate manner.

"Yes, from now on you... will be... the 'Lady of Thorns'!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yay! Finally back at writing! Hope you enjoyed it =)**_


	12. Ch02P05: Cultures

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 05: Cultures**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"The 'Lady of Thorns'...? Sounds... dangerous. I like it."

Amy let it echo through her head a couple of times while she forced her thorn back into her arm. The foreign object still felt strange within her flesh.

 _Yashira is right. It's elegant yet fearsome and maybe let me gain some respect. I... should keep it._

"I... am glad that you like it, My Lady."

The female Zerg nodded slowly indicating another bow.

"I think... it is called 'Milady' then."

 _Did I...? Am I already commanding her... Restrain yourself! This is just a..n alliance! I am not their owner! I... am not a Zerg!_

"Of course, Milady"

This answer made her feel even more uncomfortable. She shifted from left to right, searching for another topic. Her eyes locked onto the five small Zerg creatures lingering behind Yashira.

They looked like worms with wings on their sides. An elongated body with eight legs and leathery webbing in between those just like Yashira had. The thing was, none of those legs touched the ground. They were floating in the air without any sign of effort. They even moved around with small movement of the 'wings'. Every once in a while they snapped the two pincers next to their tiny heads.

 _How... does that work? Some kind of... psyonic ability?_

"Yashira, since... I don't really know... much about... Zerg... Do you mind telling me one thing or another?"

The curiosity took over and Amy continued the conversation.

"Ehm... well no, of course not Milady. What do you wish to know?"

"For example... What are those ones? And why do they float?"

She pointed towards the hovering Zergs. They all immediately turned their attention to the Terran woman which caused her to flinch.

Do they understand me?!

"Which ones?"

Yashira turned her head.

"The... Drones?"

She turned back facing her new Lady.

"Excuse me, Milady... but... are you this unfamiliar with... us Zerg?"

"Well... yeah... I told you, I..I don't know much so..."

The Lady wasn't sure whether she really should act cocky but it wasn't her who made her the leader. If she was supposed to guide this group of foreign creatures then she should at least know what they are and what they do.

"Yes... yes, you did... Milady. Then... I'll... do my best to... support your... leadership with knowledge..."

 _Is she already regretting her decision? Hard to tell... It's difficult to read her tone of voice..._

"I appreciate that Ya..shira."

She found it fitting to reply the Zerg's bows with one of her own in this moment.

"Why... do you bow to me, Milady? I... am supposed to serve **you**... not the other way around..."

"Well... for us... the Terrans the gesture is more often used as... a sign of gratitude."

 _So, I don't know about the Zerg... and she doesn't know about us Terrans._

"Oh... I see... But... there is no need... for gratitude, Milady."

Amy raised her hand indicating to stop and silently wishing her Zergish 'servant' would at least understand this gesture. She had enough of this discussion and just wanted to go on.

"I.. feel like I have to thank you. Anyway... enough of this. Now tell me some things about those Zerg."

It looked like Yashira was about to say something when she stopped and turned around towards the small, floating Zergs.

"Well... as you wish, Milady... those one here are our Drones. They... gather resources and... morph... into important organic... eh structures... we need for our brood."

"Structures? Like... buildings?"

That didn't make any sense to her that those little creatures can transform into a house or something like that.

"Well... yes, Milady. They... morph into structures... like the... How do you call it? 'Hatchery'?"

 _Hm... if only I'd know what that is..._

She took another look at the Drones.

 _They morph... So they change their body... into a building... that is alive?! What are those Zerg capable of?!_

Still staring she tried to figure out how something like this was possible. It was now she remembered the strange cave she awoke some time ago. It also looked as of it had been alive with all the blood and veins on the walls.

 _Was that one of those... structures? But... it was huge!?_

She had never been exceptional good in Biology courses but not that bad either. But this was just out of her understandings. The whole Zerg race was just so odd yet miraculous. Floating creatures, morphing structures, psyonic powers and her 'change'. Amy lifted her arms watching over the scales and plating covering them.

 _Am I... capable of such things?_

"Milady? Is something wrong?"

The voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her view back to Yashira. The Zerg was again twirling her claws inside each other. At least this was something Amy could interpret. She was either nervous or impatiently waiting on her.

"I... eh... it's just... nevermind. I was just thinking."

"You... seem exhausted, Milady. Do you need something to eat? Or... I recall the Terrans to... have a need to rest... every once in a while. Isn't it so? Do you need a rest?"

 _Eat? Rest? I..._

She stopped a moment to listen to her body. Her stomach was kind of itchy but she couldn't tell whether it was of hunger or all this stress she had to endure. Her limbs felt heavy yet restless.

 _I wonder..._

"The Zerg don't sleep, do they?"

"Sleep... yes, that's it... Well no, we have... no need for sleep, Milady. We... first had heard of it from... the Terrans."

 _Weird..._

"Oh well... ok..."

Although the need of overall sleep reduced itself over the centuries the Terrans still slept a couple of hours every few days. Amy had heard it had been necessary for humans to sleep every day.

 _I... remember, Ric told me he had found it in a documentation of the live on 'Earth'. Our ancestors... If they would have guessed... Regardless..._

"I guess you are right, Yashira. Something to eat and a little break... would be nice."

Yashira bowed her head once more.

"As you wish, Milady!"

She gestured all around her and all the Zergs still feasting on their kind stopped immediately.

"I am sorry... Milady... that we already started but... maybe you'll find a piece... that fits your needs."

Every eye around her was focused on Amy. Everyone waited what she would do.

 _What... does she mean? I- ... Eat... Zerg... flesh?!_

"Ehm..."

Amy remembered, the interstellar travellers swore on 'Mutalisk Wings' – wings of flying Zerg creatures – getting pieces of them deeply fried at some truck stops in the outer rims. They even advertised them here and there. But Amy had never tried Zerg flesh. She disliked the fact to eat these monstrosities. And now, she was half a Zerg herself and was served with raw and bloody flesh directly from the body.

 _Probably still warm... Uargh..._

"You... eat... your bro.. own kind?"

"Why yes, Milady! The strong... eat the weak. To... strengthen themselves. Is this... Don't the Terrans... do that too?"

"Well... Cannibalism is crime and will be condemned..."

Yashira tilted her head after this sentence.

 _Looks like she understands neither cannibalism nor crime... How should she... They don't seem to care... Anyway... no Zerg!_

With a throw of her hand Amy waved it off. She tried to look bored and untouched.

"Forget that... I... am not that hungry anyway. And... I still have a snack with me... so..."

She carefully petted one of her pouches where the two remaining cereal bars waited to be eaten.

 _Huff... I'd... die for a grilled 'Behemoth Steak' right now... but all I got... are dry cereal bars... or bloody Zerg... great..._

It was a speciality at home – A piece of muscular meat from a local feral animal known as 'Behemoth' just grilled over open fire with some vegetables and sauce on the side. Easy to prepare yet marvelous in its taste.

{Dad grilled it just perfect – every time! ... I hope they are alright...}

"Mi..lady?!"

Amy flinched and looked back towards her 'servant'.

"You... appear to be... fatigue... We should find... a place for you to rest."

"Yea... you're right..."

It wasn't good for her to worry to much about what could be and what not. She needed to focus on here and now. Yet her state wasn't beneficial for this. Amy took a look around. Some Zergs had already continued to feast. Jack still waited next to her always watching his surroundings. And the rest of the Zerg behaved similar.

After a moment Yashira turned and pointed over the plain before her.

"Maybe... we should move... away from here. Away... from more danger. What... do you think, Milady?"

Amy herself took a look. The plain was a large open grass-land seemingly untouched. Here and there a small bushel of vegetation decorated the scenery. In the distance she could make out some mountains reaching sky high, snow covering the tips. A little more to the right there were a few trees standing tall roughly halfway across the plain.

"Yashira? What about the tiny forest over there?"

"Yes, Milady. You could rest there... We... should move."

The strange female Zerg released a small screech and every Zerg stopped their doing. A moment later they seemed to group. Most of the Zerglings gathered in between Amy and their new destination. The Hydralisks, the remaining Zerglings and the unknown bulky Zergs gathered around Amy and Yashira. And the Overlord slowly made its way floating towards the small forest. Only Jack and the two females hadn't moved at all.

"On your command... Milady... of Thorns!"

Yashira as well as the other Zerg bowed down, waiting for their Lady to make a move. Amy meanwhile was fluttered and anxious from this weird kind of attention.

 _I.. they really... think of me as their leader... I'm... just not sure whether I want this..._

"Well ok... then.. eh... Let's move... out!"

She gestured towards the forest while stammering her first real command. Jack even jumped forward – probably of joy, Amy couldn't tell.

The Zergs retook posture and started to move. Yashira was first to walk, her spidery legs clinking as she moves. The Terran-Zerg woman followed her example and walked next to her followed by Jack not leaving her side. The Zergs around them started to form a ring in a couple of metres distance around them except for the Drones which followed closely behind the Mother. The Zerglings which had gathered a little further away now ran towards the forest. They fanned out one by one until they left large gaps in between each other.

Now Amy had a good overview of 'her' army. She counted. There were eight Zerglings in the front seemingly to scout around, plus the three behind her in the circle and Jack at her side. Then the two bulky Zergs, whos names she still didn't know, one in the front the other behind her. The six Hyrdalisks all around Yashira and her five drones and the Overlord above their heads.

 _I.. am really **commanding** twenty-seven Zergs... I..I can't believe it..._

She shook her head. She, the rather unremarkable girl, wandered there, transformed into a Zerg, on an unknown planet, surrounded by her own small army. It felt so strange, so unreal. So completely different. Unlike her stomach which finally send a clear sign for hunger as it suddenly rumbled quietly.

 _Ah yeah... food!_

The Terran woman reached for one of the pouches, opened it and took one of the two remaining bars out of it.

 _Or... rather cereal bars..._

Fumbling with the wrapping she was once again reminded how clumsy she was with the bulky claw-hand. After a few attempts she held the bar in her hand. She had the feeling Yashira was watching her inconspicuously but she didn't really care. She finally had something to eat, a destination and some support. It felt good.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am sorry. Took me a little longer to upload this. I'll try to get the upcoming one sooner. As always, thanks for reading.  
**_

 _ **pt1oef: Well for now Amy needs to get used to her abilities and the Zerg. In a few parts there will be more plot to come.**_


	13. Ch02P06: Break

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 06: Break**_

 **xxxxxxx**

While the Amy was munching on her dry cereal bar everyone silently continued their midday walk. No word was spoken, no sound was screeched. Just some quiet rattling of Zerg scales and the hair of both the females sounded through the silence. They were walking at a comfortable pace, neither in a hurry nor crawling over the plain. Every once in a while some of the scouting Zerglings ran a circle or similar.

 _They really like to run, don't they? Somewhat they remind me of normal dogs... just with some deadly claws..._

After a while she had finished her meal yet the silence continued. The dry and artificial taste of the bar still lingered in her mouth. It was not that great but it was better than raw Zerg flesh, she figured.

 _So... should I say something? ... Or is she glad she doesn't need to talk?_

A light breeze came over the field, playing with the grass and her hair. Everything appeared so peaceful. But the Lady of Thorns knew, it was just a break. She knew she had a long and unknown way ahead of her. Figuring out where to go, what to do and how this had happened wouldn't be easy. For now however, she just wanted to rest a little. Her legs were lunging for some relaxation although part of them wanted to continue. It was like a fight inside her limbs between rest and move.

Suddenly she realized she was staring unconsciously. She stared at the bulky Zerg walking a few metres in her front. The six legs being thrust into the ground in a smooth rhythm seemed to hypnotize.

 _I'd really like to know what they are... But if I ask more of these – probably elementary – questions she might loose it... Think of something smart..._

After a moment of thinking she broke the silence.

"Soo... I see you... created quite a good formation to move across this plain."

 _That sounded better in my head..._

"Oh... you think? I thought... it is best to... have some Zerglings to... scout ahead. The Hydralisks and Roaches are better at... protecting us."

 _'Roaches'? Is that their name? Hehe, got it!_

"I am honored... that you appreciate it, Milady. I.. The Mothers are just taught... in basic tactical battle... We mostly get our commands from... higher Broodmothers."

"Ah.. I see. And you said the Broodmother was killed, right?"

It took a moment for Yashira to raise her voice again.

"Yes... she had been..."

The silence continued.

 _Great... well done Amy! Better shut your mouth then..._

They were already quite near to their current destination, Amy noticed. She looked forward for that stop. The awkward silence and the ongoing irritation in her limbs weren't comfortable. Trying to distract herself she focused on her surroundings.

The Terran woman noticed how different all those Zergs moved. The gliding Drones, the stilting Roaches and the wiggling Hydralisks. All so different from each other as if they were complete different species yet they all belonged together.

 _Maybe its not so absurd for me to be with them... To belong to them... Maybe they really aren't all the same and just get along with each other. They just build one unit because they are stronger this way..._

It was quite an interesting thought to her that Zerg isn't Zerg per se.

 _That reminds me!_

She focused in her mind. Trying to feel their presence she closed her eyes. All around her was a unitary entity. Calm and warm it lingered what felt like just outside her head, no strange or aggressive noises anymore. The only thing she really noticed was one presence to her right. It was slightly different to the rest.

 _That must be Jack. He still is different to the other ones... I don't know..._

 _"Milady!? You hear me?"_

Yashira's voice suddenly entered her mind. Amy quickly opened her eyes.

"What?! Yes... yeah!"

"I'm sorry... Milady... You didn't... react to my calling..."

She stopped and shook her head. The strands of stiff hair rattle in her ears.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I... was just thinking."

With a slight smile she looked at the worrying Mother who had stopped as well.

"We... are nearly there, Milady. Then... you can rest... and gather your strength."

The Zerg pointed towards the small group of trees just a few hundred metres in their front. Amy's eyes followed. Two of the Zerglings were about to enter the vegetation. One of them jumped into the thicket and a moment later a single, small bird flew out of the top of a tree. It was a really colorful one, long feathers in various colors decorated its tail. A small fan of those feathers also decorated its head. It rose up into the sky and soared far over the plan.

"Wow..."

An astonished whisper left her lips. She couldn't stop looking at the foreign animal. Never had she seen a creature this beautiful.

 _This planet is so... beautiful..._

This moment stopped when a Zerg jumped back out of the bushes. Yashira watched him before turning back to her leader.

"It seems... the area is now clear of... inhabitants. There also is a small... pond within the forest."

It appeared peaceful. Amy was thankful for this stress-free moment.

"Should... we proceed, Milady?"

"Yes... if you all don't mind I would like to take a look and maybe rest a little. Is that ok with you?"

"We do as you wish, Milady. There is... no need to ask."

Yashira lower head shortly and gestured Amy towards the trees.

"I..I just feel better when I ask... Thank you."

The whole entourage of Zerg picked up pace again and moved to the edge of the botanical formation. In the meantime the remaining Zerg who had entered the forest reappeared one after another.

 _Nothing in there... Finally something peaceful._

"Yashira? Could you take care of... watching the area? I don't want to be surprised by anything strange."

"Of course, Milady"

And just a moment later most of the Zerglings and Hydralisks moved along the border of trees.

 _She seems to position the Zergs around the forest. Very clever._

Just a few Zergs, Yashira, Jack and Amy were now standing in front of it. The Terran woman looked though in between the trees. There weren't many, just a few separated them from what appeared to be the small pond Yashira told of. It looked quiet and peaceful, a tiny oasis of relaxation. The green leaves and tiny branches swayed in the tiny breeze running over the plain.

"I... will go to the pond and rest up a while. Will you wait here?"

She wasn't sure what to expect from her supposed servant.

 _Am I asking to much of her?_

The female Zerg took a moment before answering.

"I will do, Milady. I will secure... this area. You can take... your time."

 _Phew... That sounded not as if she was any kind of angry at me... The Zerg... don't seem to be that... unfriendly..._

Quite relieved Amy nodded to her mumbling a 'Thanks' before turning towards the thicket. One last look at the sky she still could see the sun above.

 _Oh... the sun is still quite high. It must have been hours already since... yeah... everything... Yet we should still have much time before nightfall. Fine... then I can take some rest..._

The Terran woman carefully entered through the trees. It wasn't as wild and overgrown as the jungle she had been in. That she was glad about. After a couple of twists and turns she stood at a small patch of water. It was clear and calm. She could see the bottom of it with ease and notice it to be less than half a metre deep. Kneeling down she watched the surface. The known yet new image of herself appeared on the water. Her green glowing eyes were still the first thing to catch her attention. It was like they were piercing right through her. A fierce glimmer was glinting in there. With her right hand she slowly traced around her eyes. The skin felt flabby and she noticed her face looked exhausted and dirty. She lower her head further, her long strand of hair nearly touching the liquid.

 _The 'Lady... of Thorns'... looking all worn out... hehe... this... I don't kno-_

"Huah!"

Some rustling leaves behind startled her. She turned around.

"Jack!"

Her loyal Zergling slowly crawled out of the bushes. He held his head low keeping his eyes on her.

"You know I wanted to be alone, don't you? But still... you were worried, hm?"

He came closer still looking at her.

"Or... are you sad because I left you?"

No reaction.

 _Does he even understand me? D..does he feel my intention? Yashira and Kerrigan both mentioned a connection of the minds... didn't they? I need to ask about that... But... Yashira can't read my thoughts, can she? ... No, I couldn't answer her. So no!_

"It's fine. You can stay."

She tried to sound happy and her uplifting tone seemed to reach her pet as he instantly came next to her.

"Kcheh!"

He made a small hiss before laying down in the grass next to her.

 _Cute little... fearsome... pet..._

The Lady turned her attention back at the water. The clear liquid made her realize she hadn't drank any water since her awakening. She took a moment to thing whether this water was clean enough to drink.

 _I.. am probably Zerg enough to survive a little bit of dirty water!_

So she took a couple of hands full of water and gulped it down – also getting rid of the terrible taste of the cereal bar. Afterwards she splashed another hand full in her face to roughly clean herself.

 _That was good!_

For a while she stayed like this. On her knees, the head above the pond, with eyes closed and water slowly dripping from her nose and hair. It was relaxing.

When she reopened her eyes an image mirrored itself in the water. Amy looked upwards. The Overlord was hanging over the forest in clear sight of the Terran woman. A glance back where she came from, she could barely see through the few trees. Yashira wasn't visible.

 _Is... she watching me with the Overlord? Maybe she is just curious. But it's not like I am planning anything against her._

She laid back slowly falling into the soft grass.

 _Don't make yourself crazy Amy. This is difficult enough without your worries. Yashira and the Zergs had saved me. I can trust them. ... Yes... I should._

It took a while to find a comfortable position to rest. Usually she slept on either side but without a pillow it wasn't that pleasing. And to lay her head on any arm was not very easy since the scales were rather hard. Combined with her stiff hair they formed a stark cushion. When she finally managed that it was just a short time until she drifted into sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm already looking forward to the next parts! Some more action, some more plot! Yay! And as always: Thanks for reading =)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: What do you mean? Like writing another cheaper early in the line where some story will be explained?**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: Well then I like to say there will be a little teaser coming up in the next few parts. ;)**_


	14. Ch02P07: Friendship

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 07: Friendship**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"..s Tellarin."

 _Huh... wha.. eh..._

"Miss Tellarin."

"Uh.. just... five more minutes... please..."

She mumbled it still half asleep.

"Miss Amalia Tellarin!"

A loud smack on a desk ripped her violently out of her sleep. She threw her head up.

"Whua! Yes... what... I... am here!"

Amy looked around. She sat in the classroom. All eyes of the other students as well as the teacher were focused on her. Here and there silent laughter erupted.

"Fine. Now that Miss Tellarin is finally back in our class, we can continue."

More laughter echoed through the room. She could feel some heat rising up her cheeks.

"Where did we stop? Ah yes. We were just about to determine the optimal trajectory for landing at those coordinates. Taking the rotation of the planet into accou..."

 _Where am I? My classroom? Wasn't I?_

"Psst... hey Amy? What was that about?"

A female voice was whispering next to her. She turned her head.

"Mel!? What are you doing here?"

Amy whispered back, louder than she had wanted to. Her best friend Melinda was sitting next to her looking slightly confused.

"Me? What are you doing? Sleeping through the lesson! Thought 'Interstellar Flight-Planning' was your favorite course."

"Yeah..."

 _This is my classroom. And this is 'Flight-Planning'. But... wasn't I... somewhere? And... the Zerg?_

A little dizzy she rubbed her eyes a few times until she noticed her hands were smooth and soft as they used to be. She stopped and looked at them.

"My hands..."

"Yes, what about them. Amy? Are you alright?"

 _Was... that all a dream?_

"Well.. yeah... just a little wind up... But... what about you? You aren't in this class."

Although they were best friends this came from the time in school. They had been in the same class for years but now every one of the 'old' clique attended a different education. Amy for her part just had started becoming an 'Interstellar Navigator' as they officially called it. It was about reading star maps, planning flight-courses and communication. But Mel had chosen to be a Technician responsible for maintaining ships and machinery during flight.

"Hach you little dummy. Have you forgotten? I wanted to see what this course is about you were always raving 'bout so I joined you to-"

"Miss Tellarin..."

The male voice of the teacher echoed through the room. Both of the girls stopped and looked back to the front.

"... and Miss... eh-"

"Toadstell!"

Answered Melinda rather fast earning a bewildered expression from both Amy and the teacher.

"Yes... Miss Toadstell... The two of you would you kindly stop disturbing my lesson?"

"Of course! We are very sorry Mister Villiers!"

Amy intervened before Mel could counter with a snappish comment.

 _Mel... sometimes your loose tongue is a real pain in the butt!_

They both were quiet for a while. Amy saw a feint smirk on her best friends face.

 _I bet she already had something ready to retort. I wonder what..._

She rolled with her eyes. Although it caused trouble every once in a while it was something she liked about her.

"What?"

Mel whispered a little confused.

"You had already thought about a snappish comeback, haven't you?"

This made Melinda smirk even more.

"Yea.. maybe..."

Afterwards the two girls sat in class quietly for a while, both smiling from ear to ear. Amy tried to follow the lesson but somehow she couldn't really understand a word spoken by the teacher Mister Villiers. It was all a kind of gibberish words coming from him.

 _Wha... I seem to be exhausted... I can't even... What had happened? Was that really a dream? It had been so real... And I'm quite wind-up..._

"Hey, Amy?"

Mel once again whispered over to her.

"Amy... what's he talking about? I don't understand that rubbish.."

"I honestly have no freaking clue..."

She rubbed her eyes once more.

"I... am tired somehow..."

"But you were just sleeping like crazy. You should be well rested by now, girl."

Her friend smiled at her seemingly trying to cheer Amy up.

 _She knows something is off... But even I don't know what..._

"Ah c'mon! Everyone has a bad day every once in a whi-"

"Miss Tellarin and Miss **Toadstell**!"

The voice of Mister Villiers echoed through the room once again. The girls twitched at the interruption.

"It seems your shopping trip from yesterday or whatever it is, is more interesting than my class."

Another round of laughter went through the classroom.

"I suggest you can disgust that further but on the other side of that door!"

He was now pointing at the door to enter the room. Amy's jaw gaped open in that moment until she stuttered her next sentence.

"I..I..I... I am really sor-"

"No Ands, Ifs or Butts you two. You **may** leave!"

She knew it wasn't really a permission but an order to leave. Quite shocked she stood up from her chair. She never had been suspended from class, from any one. Yet Mel didn't wanted to quit so easily. She stood up both hands still on the table, an unnerved expression in her face.

"Well, for an interesting lesson th- hmm mhmh mmmhmh hm..."

With all her force Amy pressed her hand on the lips of her friend earning a fierce look from her.

"We... we take our leave, Mister Villiers. I am sorry. It won't happen again."

She tried to bow down which wasn't easy while holding the other girl. Pulling and pushing each other they left the room without another word.

After closing the door behind them they turned to each other. Mel raised her voice first.

"Amy! Why the fuck did you stop me?! I cou-"

"Mel! Just quit it, k?"

Amy now realized just how tired she was and the last thing she wanted right now was to argue with her best friend. After a moment Mel calmed down and looked at her friend with a worried expression.

"Hey... Amy... I... I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't had done that... Now you are in trouble and all... Hey, come. I'll buy you a caramel macchiato at 'Romani's Milk-Bar'! I know you like it!"

"Heh... yeah... but I'm not for a coffee right now... but thanks."

Now Mel worried even more. It was strange for her friend to refuse one of her favourites.

"What is wrong, huh? Tell me!"

"Hm.. you know... I... had this weird dream... and all was so... so real... I-"

Amy told her everything she remembered. All she knew of the Zerg by now. Her counterpart listen to it without interruption. While talking they started to walk down the hallway of the Academy. It was empty, everyone was still in class.

When she finished her story Mel nodded.

"That's quite a lengthy dream, girl. No wonder you slept so long and deep. But no worries! Nobody had heard of the Zerg for years. They are gone!"

"Really Mel? Are you sure?"

 _This... but why do I know so much about them then? I... didn't read anything about them, did I?_

"Ye, you just had a strange dream. Cheer up, Amy, everything'll be fine. You'll se-"

A ringing noise interrupted their conversation. It was a weird sound. Mel suddenly started to scuff in her pocket. She pulled out her mobile communicator.

"Hello? ... Hellooohoo?"

A moment of silence.

"A yeah Ric! What's up? ... A new species? ... Yeah, Amy's here, too. ... We're on our way! Cya!"

She hung up and turn around.

"Amy! Ric got a new animal from his father to study on! He said we need to see it! C'mon let's go see!"

Without hesitation her friend pulled Amy along the hallway towards the exit.

 _I... hope that isn't a Zerg or anything..._

Through the entrance doors they reached the outside. It was a beautiful, sunny day in 'Megaton' - The biggest city around, mostly funded by the military and the Academy. Amy was glad to see her town to be all peaceful and untouched. Everyone went there usual business and nothing hinted towards any attack or appearance of the Zerg.

 _It was just a dream, alright! Amy, everything's fine!_

The walk over to Ric's place passed by, Amy didn't even noticed them already reaching it. Mel rang the bell and a moment later a woman opened the door. Amy knew her, she was the mother of her friend.

"Oh hi Melinda, Amalia. How are you two? You surely want to visit Richard, don't you?"

Amy just waved at her shortly, somehow she didn't felt like talking. Mel took over that part.

"Good day, Miss Irving. We're fine thanks. And yes, where is he?"

"He's in the backyard. Come on in."

With a smile she let the two girls into the house. They knew the way towards the backside. Ric had his little territory there where he could study all the plants and animals he wanted. He was a genius when it came to biological matter and he was quickly accepted at the science facility of the Academy. The specimen to study on came from his father who brought him a new plant or animal from all the expeditions he made for the military.

The two girls passed the backdoor. Amy stopped as they stood in a jungle. A thick clutter of leaves, trees and bushes she thought she had already seen once.

 _This... I have seen this before!_

It looked like the jungle on the planet she had awoken on in her dream as a Zerg.

"Mel... wh..what is this?"

Her voice was shaking. The last time she had been in Ric's backyard there had been a couple of strange plants, a few boxes and cages with some animals and two greenhouses but not this mess of vegetation.

"What? This? Yeah... I think Ric should cut this mess in the near future, don't you think? Where is he?"

Mel fought herself through, deeper into the backyard. Amy hesitated. Was this really just another of Ric researches, she wondered

 _This can't be a mere coincidence, can it?_

"RIC! RIIIIIC! DAMNIT, Where are you?!"

The sound of Mel out of the jungle made gather all her courage. She forced her way in. She followed the trail Mel had left.

"MEL? Is that you? Just go through! I am in the middle of the yard!"

Ric's voice echoed from in front of Amy. It seemed still quite a distance towards him. With every step her worries grew, but she force herself further. After some more trees she broke through a layer of bushes and stood on the edge of a wide open glade. A glade rather familiar to her.

 _No! No, this... can't be... I-_

"Amy! You're here too?! Great!"

Ric stood in the middle of the glade in his usual nonchalant way. Mel had nearly reached him and was looking at the animal he seemingly wanted to present to the girls.

"Would you look at that!? Ric? What is that?"

"Ladies, stay calm and take a look at this 'Psittaciformes Hoohrus Extravagantes'! Or how I named him, Valor."

With proud Ric exclaimed the name of the bird sitting on his arm. Amy couldn't believe what happened. It was the same beautiful and multicolored bird leaving the small forest she last remembered from her Zerg adventure.

"I..I h..have seen... this bird... Ric! Where is that from?"

Slightly confused Ric looked back at her and continued to talk.

"Eh... well my dad brought this one from his latest expedition. And the Academy gave him to me for further studies. You have already seen him? Well he is quite beautiful isn't it?"

 _Wh..what is... this... It... can't..._

Ric was still rambling about his new companion but Amy wasn't and couldn't listen. Too perplexed she froze still figuring out whether this all was just a big coincidence or her mind was playing tricks on her. Up until a caw of the bird brought her back. The bird was flying high towards the top of a tree repeatedly croaking. Her eyes followed him unconsciously.

"Amy! Call him back! He threatens Valor!"

"Wh..what?"

Ric's voice finally caught her attention. She looked down.

"Kcheeeh!"

A brown creature she knew all too well was jumping around right beneath the fleeing bird. Some claws and talons, a half-broken spine and a spiky shell covering it.

"Jack!? What..."

The Zergling stopped and turned his sight towards her. He waited, lingering for more action, his body full of tension.

"Jack... stop... that..."

The command came slowly but the Zerg obeyed. He relaxed and slowly trotted over to his owner.

 _What is he doing here?_

"Damnit Amy! You should really keep him better in check, girl. He nearly hurt Ric's precious research project!"

Mel was stomping over to her while gesturing around wildly.

"You... you know him?"

"Of course I do, Amy! How long do you have him now? Two years?"

She couldn't understand anything anymore. Jack was at her home, was her pet and even her friends new him. Nothing made sense.

"Well... looks like you still can't control the Zerg..."

A sharp voice cut through the air and Amy knew who it belonged to. Yet it didn't really boosted her sanity.

 _K..k..Kerrigan?!_

The three of them turned around and saw a slender figurine stepping out of the thicket. The Queen of Blades raised her wings threateningly and grinned while the younger ones held their breath.

"What... is... THAT?!"

Mel's voice shook in fear.

"THAT?!"

Hissed the Queen before leaping towards the cheeky girl. She grabbed Melinda at her throat and lifted her into the air. Some gurgling noises were the only thing girl was capable of making.

"AMY! Do something!"

Ric yelled visibly shaking.

"M..me?"

"Yesss! Do something! Lady... of Thorns!"

Kerrigan let Amy's title out really slow, enjoying every bit of it. Mel was still fighting for air as the Zerg woman raised one of her wings readying it to strike.

 _Wh..at... can I... I have... to do..._

After a moment the wing lunged downwards.

"NOOOO!"

In that moment Amy raised her hands. She wanted to stop it – physically or mentally, it didn't matter. She just wanted it to stop. The moment felt like an eternity. Everything halted just for a wink until she realized she actually had stopped the attack. Two tendrils were wrapped around a segment of Kerrigan's wing forcing it to stay in place. They originated from Amy's left arm and were strained from one woman to the other.

She looked down her body. Her limbs were again covered in brown scales and her torso wore the tight silver suit.

"Finally you use your body!"

A jerk in her arm made her view switch back to Kerrigan. The Queen was still holding Mel and tried to attack with the other wing.

{I... have to... I... can do something!}

"Leave her be!"

With a thrust of her hand Amy send a thorn flying towards her enemy. Kerrigan tried to dodge it but the locked wing hindered her movement. The thorn buried itself in her side.

"You... shouldn't have done that!"

Her tone changed to far darker and angrier one. She threw the girl in her hand away and turned around. A heavy swing with her wing forced the Lady of Thorns, still connected through the vines, off her feet. Both Mel and Amy landed on the ground on different sides of the current threat. Amy recovered fast and stood up, the veins slowly coiled up back into her left arm. Meanwhile her friend was coughing and finally inhaling some air.

The two Zerg woman took stance. Amy stood slightly sideways, readied her shield and focused on another thorn. Kerrigan's front faced her, slightly leaning forward and the wings hung high. She removed the thorn out of her side, blood slowly running down her hip. Ric in the meantime had reached Mel and helped her getting further away from the threat.

 _Reload damnit!_

After the third attempt to ready another thorn there still wasn't any sign of it. She tried again. Nothing.

"If you just keep waiting there I'll come to you!"

A hunch of pleasure swung in her voice as the Queen of Blades charged forward. A wide swing with her right was blocked by the shield Amy raised just in time. The impact went through her body.

 _Quick! Something!_

Without a thorn the only thing that came into her mind was brute force. She dashed forward ramming her right shoulder into the stomach of her opponent. They together made two steps before the Queen stopped the approach. Amy was wiped off by a wing to her side. It made her tumble a few metres on the ground. She then quickly tried to get back on her feet. Kerrigan slowly approached her, a grin in her face.

 _This won't work..._

She dropped the thought about a thorn and focused on her newly discovered tendrils. Now she could feel them, control them. They crawled out of her left arm.

 _Maybe a whip?_

A large arc of her arm and tension in the vines, she tried to let them smack down on her opponent. Yet the gushy move made it easy for Kerrigan to block it with a wing.

 _No... yes!_

Concentrating she made the ends curl up and around the segment of the wing. She then pulled her arm and the tendrils back, dashed forward and rammed her fist in the face of the staggered Queen. Kerrigan grunted from the impact and stumbled backwards. Even Amy felt pain in her hand from the hit.

 _Argh... feels like I hit a wall..._

The Queen touched her jaw and then retook her posture.

"Well... It seems I have underestimated you. That won't happen again."

Grinning she charged forward again, claws ready to strike. Amy reached out with her tendrils once more but this time Kerrigan parried them without leaving the opportunity for a grab. Now she was completely open for an attack. A smash to her chest send Amy flying back couple of metres until the stop at a tree stole the last bit of air in her lungs. She sank to the ground.

 _Uff... wha... that... uragh..._

Her vision was blurry for a moment and she struggled for a breather. Her opponent slowly made its way over to her.

 _C'mon Amy... stand up... fight!_

She got back up, one foot after the other. Once again she tried to ready a thorn in her palm. Still nothing.

 _What... is it now with this?!_

More concentration, more force in her arm.

 _There should be one by now! Come the freak on!_

She took all her mental strength and forced it into her arm. With a quiet swish the slit on top of her right arm released a long slim object, flinging around her wrist and stopping next to her hand.

 _A... blade?_

A small, cream-colored blade as long as her lower arm pointed forward.

 _A blade!_

This sudden discovery refreshed Amy's mind and she prepared for an attack again. Kerrigan had stopped at the fling of the new weapon. She stood just about three metres in front of her opponent waiting for anything.

 _Now!_

The Lady charged forward shield first. She did a swing from right to left with the new blade but the Queen dodged it. Another swing back. It nearly touched the upper arm of her enemy moving a step back.

 _Close..._

Presenting the front unguarded Amy went for a stab which was halted by a grab of Kerrigan. She had reached out and had grabbed Amy's arm just beneath the wrist. The point of the blade was a few centimetres apart from the violet skin of the leader of Zergs.

"Heh... got you!"

Amy could neither move her arm forward nor backwards. The force was too strong, the grip too tight. She felt her hand going numb slightly.

 _What do I do n-_

"Guargh..."

She was too slow to block the other hand of her enemy. The fingers rapped around her throat. Breathing got hard, heat in her face rose, her heart pounded. With her free hand she reached out for the hand under her head. A moment later she felt more force on her jaw. Kerrigan lifted her up. Her feet lost contact to the ground. She struggled but couldn't free herself. Her head started to feel dizzy.

 _This... this is it... she..._

"Now... I can finally get rid of my failed experiment!"

With a smirk Kerrigan carried her fidgeting catch back to the tree it already had met once.

 _Do... something..._

But Amy couldn't, she had lost the last bit of strength in her limbs. When they reached the tree the Queen lifted the arm she still held upwards.

"Her comes the first!"

Her left wing darted forward piercing Amy's arm and pinning it to the tree trunk. A suffocated scream left her lips when the pain struck through her body. She no longer felt her right hand but she could feel a warm liquid running down her arm. Her blood, she knew it.

The Queen slowly released her grip from both her hands yet kept the Lady in place with her wing. With a short laughter she took a good look at the half conscious girl.

The pain in Amy's arm grew by the second as her whole weight hang from the wound. It was hard for her to keep any thought in her head. She couldn't do anything.

"And now... for the second one."

In the corner of her sight she could see the Queen raising her other wing. She knew what was coming yet was unable to do something about it.

 _This... is it..._

The wing came down on her. It entered her chest. The pain.

...

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Amy's head hurled upwards nearly colliding with the Zerglings head in front of her.

"Jack... Jack? ... Jack!"

She didn't know what happened yet she was glad to see her pet. Breathing heavily she took a look around. The small pond next to her rested silently and a small breeze played with the leaves of the trees. Everything else was quiet.

"A... dream?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uff... that was quite a long part. But I wanted to keep this in one piece. Was really fun to write. Hope you like it. And you might have found one or two references to other games ;-D**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Funny that this part got quite long and with some background and more of Amy's arsenal. Maybe this is a bit more for your liking. =)**_

 _ **+Kellin09: Yeah I know. But on one hand, Amy hadn't used any powerful psyonic abilities yet and on the other hand Kerrigan does already know where she is as given in Ch01P05. ;) Also, as for my understanding, Kerrigan still needs the Broodmothers to extend her reach over the galaxy.**_


	15. Ch02P08: Interrupt

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 08: Interrupt**_

 **xxxxxxx**

Her heart was pounding.

 _Was... that a dream? It... had been so real... I.._

Amy looked down her chest. The skin tight suit was even, without a scratch. With a finger she ran over the part where – she could swear – she had been pierced by the wing of Kerrigan. She still could feel an irritation there. But nothing.

 _Wait... where is the scratch from the Hydralisk!?_

The scratch from the fight earlier, it was gone. The material looked unharmed as if it was freshly produced.

 _Do they repair themselves? ... Neat!_

Yet again her thoughts circled back to the dream. Her friends, the Academy and the strange encounter with the leader of the Zerg, everything seemed real yet a little off.

"Kheh!"

Jack pledged for attention. His head was lowered and he look a little sad.

"I... am ok. I think..."

The Zerg-Terran woman laid a hand on his forehead. The shell was hard and rough but the warmth in her mind made her feel better. Her sight fell on the tendrils laying in the scales of her arm. Now she could clearly feel them. She focused and the vines slowly made their way out of the indentations. They got longer and longer while Amy could feel them unwinding from under the shell of her upper arm. The leathery, purple tendrils could twist and turn at the will of her thoughts.

She and Jack both silently watch her playing with her new discovery. Letting them stroke over Jack's body she felt every dent or spike they went over.

 _Weird... this... body is... just weird... and somehow... not mine, is it?_

Amy slowly let the tendrils retreat back into her arm. For a moment she kept staring at the her arm until her other weapon came to mind. She raised her right, focused and pushed a thorn in her palm.

 _Ok, that still works._

She let it back inside her arm. Afterwards she tightened around her wrist. A few attempts later the blade swung out of the slit in her arm. It snapped into place aside her hand, curving around it. The blade was nearly as long as her lower arm and double-edged. Only the part next to the hand had just one edge on the outer side.

 _I am a walking arsenal..._

Amy gave it a short swing. The blade stiffly followed her arm's movement.

 _Ok... seems good. And back?_

She tried a couple of times until she finally managed to loosen the sword. It didn't immediately sheathed itself back into her arm but slowly swung around her wrist. With a jerk of her arm she let it swing down into her arm were it snapped tight again.

 _Something... like a... big folding knife... inside my arm._

The young woman took another long look at her arms before she stood up. Her legs felt a little sore but shook it off.

"That wasn't really a refreshing nap, huh Jack?"

The Zergling simply watched her silently. She smiled.

"Too bad you can't talk..."

With a look into the sky she noticed it had to be dusk since the sky was tainted in a slight red tone.

 _Oh damn... how long did I sleep? And in such a manner... why this dream? ... Yashira! She'll be unnerved for waiting..._

The Zerg Mother came to her mind as she caught sight of the Overlord still lingering over the tree tops. Before turning to leave she needed a moment to think where she came from.

"There! I think... C'mon Jack!"

Amy waved at her pet and stepped through the trees.

On the other side she found Yashira tending to one of the Hydralisks. Amy didn't really know what to expect or how to start the conversation.

 _Should I just apologize? Or... I..._

All of a sudden the Mother stopped and turned around.

"Milady. Did... you rest well...? Your mind... seems troubled!"

 _Eh... did she... how did she...?_

"Yeah well... hadn't been... the best sleep I got."

She didn't quite know whether or not to tell Yashira about her dream. But she figured since the Zerg didn't know much about her, telling the dream wouldn't matter.

"Oh... well... are you still... going to... move on... Milady?"

"Eh, of course... I don't want to slow us down any more. So... where to?"

Yashira looked a little weird at that question.

"Why... don't you tell me, Milady?"

"I.. eh... well... I don't know... Where are we, to begin with?"

Amy noticed the Zerg scattered all around the small forest were slowly returning to this meeting point. They gathered all around the two talking female Zergs.

"Doesn't... the mind... tell you something?"

"The.. mind... my mind tries to figure out how to... do anything."

"No, Milady.. I mean the hiv-"

The conversation was interrupted all of a sudden by a strange noise coming from one of the pouches on Amy's belt. She was startled and clumsily at reaching into the pocket.

"*krch* ...s a distress call from Grelian Base on Ophelia IV! If there is anyone out there to reach us! We need immediate help! A large Zerg attack has reached us! We can't stand this much longer! *krch*"

They all watched the communicator in Amy's hand. No one said anything.

 _Terrans? Are they... here? Di..did he say Ophelia IV? That... is in the outer rim of the Koprulu Sector, I think... This... can't be... But this can't be from a neighboring planet... not with this small communicator..._

"Milady? What is that?"

Yashira finally broke the silence as she slowly approach her leader, eyes locked on the small piece of metal.

"...eh yeah... this is a communicator... We... Terrans use it to talk to each other over a long distance..."

"Ah... I see... similar to... the Zerg... So... do you want to do something about that?

 _I.. should help... them... shouldn't I? But I with the Zerg and they... they are Terrans... Would Yashira even allow that? Maybe she knows who did that. Would she join the other Zerg. Yet again... it could be... an opportunity to... get away from here... Argh! What now?_

The Zerg-Terran woman starred at the small device in her hand. She didn't know what to choose. Her thoughts rushing by.

"Yashira? I... Should we... help them?"

"You... seem... uncertain, Milady."

Although the Mother was of a complete different race and barely knew the Terran woman she was good at reading Amy's tone.

"Yes... I am... The last Terrans I met... they... wanted to kill me..."

"Well... yet you still... want... to help them?"

"I... don't know..."

"Then... listen to... the Overmind, Milady! What... does it tell you?"

Amy shifted on her feet and tilted her head.

"Overmind? What is... that?"

Now it was Yashira tilting her head from left to right and back. She looked around a bit as if she wasn't sure what to answer.

"Well, the voice... in our every mind... the mind of the Zerg... directing the Swarm... Vivid in our Queen of Blades."

 _A voice? Directing... the Zerg? Does she... mean even in... me? No! I... I don't hear anything. I am not directed. I decide, don't I?_

"You understand, Milady? Listen to it... It will lead you to... where you need to be."

 _Is there really something controlling me? I.. I don't feel or hear anything... Besides my own thoughts..._

The Terran-Zerg woman closed her eyes and heard inside herself. Nothing. Just the sparse, restrained thoughts of herself and the smooth entity of Yashira's Zergs with the slight difference of Jack were present. She opened her eyes again.

"I.. I don't hear anything. I... I think Kerri- I mean the Queen of Blades told me she hadn't connected my mind to the Zerg's... I didn't understand it. But maybe she meant the Overmind?"

"Milady?! So you... decide on yourself?"

"Well... I think so..."

A sudden restlessness seemed to overcome the Zerg Mother. She twirled her fingers once again and looked from one Zerg to another. It took a moment before she focused back on her leader.

"This... is new to me... I... All Zergs without the Overmind... would go rampant… uncontrolled... yet you... you act normal... at least for what I can tell. But maybe... I just don't understand the... reason behind this. So... Milady... Ama..lia? What do.. you decide on?"

 _I, am still not a whole Zerg, it seems. I am still Terran! And... I should help my kind, shouldn't I?_

"I.. want to help them, Yashira. Will you aid me?"

"I will... follow... my Lady!"

The Zerg emphasized her sentence with a deep bow in which all the other Zergs joined.

"Great, thank you! Now we just need to know where!"

Amy looked back down onto the device. She had already used such things a couple of times. It was a communication device mostly to talk to the mission operator or base. She was just about to push the button to talk back when Yashira raised her voice again.

"But... I am sorry Milady... but please keep in mind... that we are Zerg... Enemies of the Terrans."

"Yes, thanks. I probably should choose my words wisely."

 _Never had even a small leading role and now I need to negotiate an alliance or some such..._

She took a deep breath, collected her thoughts and activated the gadget.

"Commander, here speaks Amalia Tellarin... the Lady of Thorns... you read me?"

It took a moment for the other side to respond. After small crack a deep male voice answered, sounding a little exhausted.

"*krch* Well, I am Lieutenant Bernard Leandre, current Commander of the Terran base Grelian. I.. well Miss..."

Her opposing participant stopped for a moment. Amy could hear some mumbling through the communicator. Her heart rate rose by the second.

 _Can I do th-_

"*krch* ehm... the Lady of Thorns? I... haven't heard of you before. What is your... concern? I am currently rather occupied."

 _Uff... harsh answer_

Straightening herself up she continued.

"Yes, I received your distress call. I myself have a... group of units... and we would be able to come to your aid! I just need to know your location... and.. eh... mine..."

 _Great Amy... that was convincing..._

The last words came slowly and insecure but she hoped the Terrans wouldn't notice that.

"*krch* That... are finally some good news... for once. Thanks for that. Need every help, 'could get. We'll locate your device."

 _Ok... that went well_

She looked over to Yashira. The Mother was watching her silently. It was impossible to read her face and the fact it was a Zerg face didn't help either. After a couple of moments the device echoed again.

"*krch* Lady... of Thorns? We've located your position. Not that far away. Our base is at foot of the mountains, northern side. You are a distance to the west of it. You got it?"

Taking a look around she saw the mountains setting themselves apart from the dark red sky. The sun had disappeared just about an hour ago behind those rocky formations she figured.

 _Hm... that is quite a distance on foot... Doesn't matter.._

"I see them, Major! We'll be on our way."

After a short thanks from the other side the call ended. Amy put the device back into her pouch and turned to Yashira. Silently she had listened, now waiting for something it seemed.

"Ehm... Yashira... it is quite a distance... you see? But... you're still... willing to help?"

"Of course, Milady. But you are right. It seems... some time away. We... should hurry!"

Amy was relieved. She knew, this could be the way out of this strange and unknown situation. If she'd reach the base before it was too late, of course. The Terran woman readied herself and was about to go.

"Milady? May... I suggest something?"

She turned back around.

"Sure, always!"

"They seemed to... need help fast... and me... the Drones and... some others aren't that fast..."

 _And that means...?_

"Maybe you are faster... when you move ahead with the Zerglings... and we'll be your... reinforcement? We'll follow your presence."

 _Hmpf... is that... a trick? Argh.. stop being suspicious... She wants to help! Right? And she has a point I guess... The Zerglings are fast... and I have been able to keep up with Jack... but she? And we have to hurry!_

"I guess... you are right... Yet if it is too dangerous for us alone I can wait on your arrival. Thanks."

"No need for thanks. We... should get moving!"

With this the whole squad of Zergs turned to leave. The Zerglings and the Lady of Thorns up front the rest following behind.

* * *

 _ **A/N: The next one done! =) Hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Oh you actually study writing? Then I am honored by you for staying through the story. :) For the next ones you'll get more story.**_

 _ **+Kellin09: Yea, I know here abilities. Yet they wouldn't fit in here since Amy doesn't know about them and it had been a semi-realistic dream, so..  
**_


	16. Ch02P09: Reinforcing

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 09: Reinforcing**_

 **xxxxxxx**

Her legs burst with power. She could feel them moving nearly on their own and with a speed she couldn't believe. Yet the Zerglings still didn't seemed to be at their limit. They still made one or two curves left and right.

 _How fast can they be?_

It had already gone dark over the plain. When Amy looked back she couldn't see Yashira and the rest anymore through the darkness.

The ground meanwhile got a little steeper and here and there some bushes or small trees reached up in the air. After a while she could make out some gunshots and spotlights in a distance from around the slope.

 _Oh... I hope I'll reach it in time!_

"*krch* Mmdy hm mmfns? Juh eee mm?"

A voice from her pouch caught her attention. She pulled out the communicator and held it at her ear.

"*krch* Lady of Thorns? Hey!? Can you hear me!"

It was a different voice than before.

"Yes, yes. I can hear you."

"*krch* Oh thank goodness! You are still there! Our scanners show some Zerg activity at your position... We thought you had been attacked... maybe our scanners got a hit."

 _Zergs at my position? They mean m..Yashira's Zerglings... and... maybe me... What do I say...?_

She slowed down a little since it was difficult to do anything while running at this speed over the rough terrain.

"Yeah, well no. Your scanners seem to be alright. Those Zergs... belong to me!"

 _Did I just say they are mine?_

The communication went silent for a moment. The Zerg group was about to pick up pace when it went on again.

"*krch* Lady? You... you got Zerg with you?"

Now it was the voice of the Major speaking.

 _Sound confident!_

"Yes, I have. They... follow my orders! We come to help!"

Another moment of silence.

"*krch* Well... that sounds... fine..."

 _Not... very convincing..._

The communication went silent again. But even after a couple of moments nothing happened. Amy and her Zerglings picked up pace again.

The gunshots grew louder, the ground flattened and now some Zerg screeches joined the sound environment. Amy slowed down and watched her surroundings for any danger. She could spot three Overlords hanging in the spotlights.

 _We can't be far now! Ready yourselves!_

A jerk of her left and with a clicking the shield plates snapped together. She looked down her right.

 _Now... for my new discovery.._

She swiped her right arm in a big ark and tensed her wrist. The blade sang through the air before locking into place next to her hand. She took stance. The shield in front and her blade at her side. The Zerglings also gathered around, some grinding their fangs and talons. The Terran woman wasn't certain whether it had been her command or simply her movement which made the Zerglings act.

 _Doesn't matter at this point. Let's g-_

 _"You! I am Karesia, Queen of this planet! **Do** not... interfere! Or you will be... devoured like the rest!"_

A voice entered her mind. It was similar to Yashira's yet a little different and full of wrath. Amy faltered.

 _Another Zerg Mother? A really angry one. Is she the one attacking the Terrans? I got to hurry!_

They continued to move and after just a couple more bushes and a small hill the Terran base came into view. It was light as day there from all the floodlights around the area. A couple of buildings stood on a large plateau at the foot of a mountain. They were surrounded by a thick wall although it had seen better days. Here and there large holes gaped open.

 _What had happened?! How strong are Zergs?_

It was astonishing. The buildings were mostly covered with metal plates in grey or the red of the Dominion Military, yet the plates were bent open, scratched or even corroded. Now she could also see a whole lot of Zerg creatures swarming around the damaged facilities. She saw a lot of Roaches and a few Hydralisks. Further into the complex Amy could make out the source of the gunfire. It seemed the Terrans had barricaded themselves within a second, smaller ring of a wall while the Zergs tried to reach it.

The last but most interesting thing to see was the small group of beings standing a small distance away from trouble. Three Hydralisks, a Mother like Yashira, an unknown, balloon-like Zerg and two Marines.

 _Marines? What are they doing there? Negotiating?_

She stepped forward, just a few steps towards the group, eyes focused. Then the Mother Karesia turned around and faced the young woman.

 _"You dare! Begone!"_

The voice echoed through Amy's mind like the piercing screech did over the battlefield. The group turned around too and Amy staggered.

 _Uargh... what are those?_

The two Marines weren't the usual kind of Marines but deformed figures with limbs and bulges of Zerg flesh coming out everywhere, even out of the armor.

 _Are they... like me?_

One of them raised his overgrown rifle and started shooting.

"For... the swarm!"

The bullets flew through the air but not even close past Amy.

 _Doesn't matter! Fight!_

With a threatening swing of her blade she charged forward.

"I won't lose!"

The Zerglings followed her example and launched towards the enemies. All of the Zergs moved in towards each other. Only the Mother and the inflated Zerg stayed at their position.

Amy dodged a first Hydralisk spine and luckily blocked another with her shield. A look at her right hand ensured her that the blade wouldn't be in the way of her projectile. A jerk, some concentration and a thorn was flying back at her attackers. It drilled itself into the head of one Hydralisk. Blood paired with a small screech came forth from it yet it continued charging.

 _Aim... gets... better.._

Formulating thoughts was difficult. The only thing she felt was her heart beat and the tingling in her limbs. Her body longed for the fight.

Jack was the first to lunge at a Hydralisk right through in between its two swinging claws, forcing it downwards. The next Hydralisk focused on her. Amy raised her shield to counter the swipe of its claw. Her momentum let it bounce off her shield. In an instance she swung her right upwards. The blade glided through the arm of her enemy cutting it in two. The claw fell to the ground and blood poured out of the fresh wound right down on Amy. It didn't matter. The young woman kept on charging through, eyes forward. The focus laid on the two grotesque Marines and the Zerg Mother further behind. She could hear some of her Zerglings engaging the Hydralisk behind her.

 _"You... will die!"_

A scream from Karesia echoed over the battlefield and a couple of screeches answered from inside the facility.

 _No! You... will!_

The two Marines slowly stumbled towards her. One of them raised his rifle trying to shoot the charging Zerg woman. Yet his slow movement was easy to read and Amy instinctively side-stepped the first burst of bullets. In the meantime the other one had chosen a more direct attack as he kept moving on. Now only a few metre separated the two Zerg-Terran opponents. Lifting his left disfigured and overgrown arm the Marine prepared a move.

 _Too... slow!_

The Lady leaped forward blade first. She thrust it right into his chest. The tip entered the mixture of Zerg flesh and metal plating just a few centimetre. She could feel the force crawling up her arm. When the rest of her body bashed onto the armor the impact made the Marine do a step backwards yet he kept his balance. With a swipe of his arm he send Amy flying off to the ground.

"Uff..."

The ground forced some air out of her lungs and the pain in her right shoulder dominated her thoughts.

 _Not... best... idea.._

She got back on her feet just in time to see the other Marine moving his rifle again.

 _Damnit!_

She needed to act, fast. Releasing her tendrils she let them whip against the side of the weapon. The leathery vines hit the hard metal. Amy could feel the contact as if she had smacked it with her hand or else. The hit made the rifle fling aside a little and just a moment later he pulled the trigger. The first bullet flew past Amy's head into the darkness. The next ones were even further away and one even disappeared in the shoulder of the other Marine. No reaction on his side.

 _Eh.. what?_

He kept on going without any sign of pain. The tendrils meanwhile retreated back in her arm.

The next attack. He launched his infested arm and rifle for a downward smash. Amy tumbled around the swing to stay in his front. More clumsy than smooth she came out of the movement and tried to counter while the rifle entered the ground making a thud. With a leap she rammed her shoulder into the chest of the disfigured Terran. The impact wasn't pleasant yet effective. The staggered Marine fell over on his back the Zerg woman still on his chest. Both laid there for a brief moment, heads a little dizzy.

 _... last... time..._

Before the Marine could make another move Amy raised her arm and thrust the blade straight into the visor. The helmet already had a few cracks but now the faceplate shattered into a thousand pieces. It revealed a disgustingly disfigured head of a Terran soldier. Everywhere strange tumors of Zerg flesh sprawled out of the head making it hard to recognize any facial features. Although it wasn't even a second before her blade entered the flesh this moment seemed to last for an eternity.

The splash of warm liquids in her face made her return to the fight. Her arm and upper body were covered in blood and some parts – mostly overgrown ones – of the Marine still twitched uncontrollably.

"HUARGH! DIE... SCUM!"

The other Marine stomped on the ground and wildly swung his rifle around before focusing back on the Zerg Lady.

 _Freak!_

Amy pulled at her arm to free it from the warm mixture of liquids and flesh. With a jolt her whole upper body tumbled over to the side and down from the Marine. One of the hail of bullets send by her attacker grazed her right shoulder. She could hear the cracking of her shell and the force empowered her move downwards. Luckily she was protected from any more shots by the near-lifeless mess of flesh and metal next to her.

 _What... now?_

The rain of bullets died down. Amy took a quick look at her shoulder. No blood or anything, even the pain was negligible. Just some pieces of Zerg plating were broken.

"Huh... you dead?"

The rough, distorted voice of the Terran soldier sounded of the field. After that a few heavy stomps came nearer.

"Argh! More.. scum!"

"Khekeke!"

Amy noticed three Zerglings charging towards her. When they had almost reached her they leaped over the two Terrans and charged onwards.

 _Chance! Now!_

The Lady jumped onto her legs and hopped over the dead body. A few more shots came, but none towards her. They were for one of the Zerglings. The three of them were dodging and jumping around the bulky, overgrown figure while he was swinging his arms in wide arks, missing the agile predators.

Amy watched the situation carefully, waiting for an opportunity to strike and readied a thorn. After some ineffective swings the Marine lifted his arm with the gun for a powerful strike.

 _Ha!_

Aiming at his chest she thrust her arm forwards sending the thorn through the air. It covered the few metre of distance fast and darted into the upper right part of the Marine's front, piercing both Zerg flesh and the metal plating beneath. The jerk stopped him for a moment and the Zerglings didn't hesitate to take advantage of this. One of them lunged forward onto the Marine followed by a second one. The third meanwhile focused on one of the legs. Altogether the three of them brought him out of balance making him fall to the ground. The metal groaned from the impact with the unrelenting earth.

"Uargh! You!"

His distorted voice echoed out of the suit. He struggled while the Zergs clawed and scratched him everywhere. Amy meanwhile slowly approached the scene. The twitching in her arms paired with some fierce thoughts took over her mind.

 _Go! Fight! KILL..!_

One Zergling was thrown away by a swing of the Terran. The Lady quickly hurled her vines and grabbed his arm. A dash, a swing and the blade entered the Terran's arm right beneath the elbow. Although it stopped after just a few centimetre the blood and scream of the Marine indicated a successful hit.

 _Moooore!_

The armor groaned again as one of the Zerglings finally tore it open. The hole revealed a mixture of Terran and Zerg flesh and the remains of some fabrics. It looked disgusting yet the Zergs joyfully dug into it. Under screams, screeches and blood the Marine lost more and more of his life. In the meantime the Lady retrieved her blade from the arm, let the loose extremity fall to the ground and slowly walked around to his head. With a fierce expression she towered over her enemy.

"DIE!"

She hammered her claw-like left down right through his visor into his face. The screams died down during the cracking and squishing of biological matter. Blood splashed all around, mostly on her arms and upper body. She stayed in that position for a while before retaking her posture. Her chest was heaving and her mind blank. She just had eyes for the mess of Terran remains in front of her.

 _...!_

An impact on her shoulder followed by piercing pain made her sight turn from her slaughter. Amy turned around and was greeted by a fierce scream from Karesia.

 _"You'll still die!"_

Now she noticed something was sticking inside her left shoulder blade. Just in between the panel on her back and the shell-clad part there was a large spike. She could barely see it yet reach it with her right. Cringing from the pain she pulled at it.

"Uargh!"

Together with some blood the foreign object left her body. The left arm however got more and more numb.

Another screech but now from some Roaches swarming out the facility echoed over the field. Some Zerglings – presumably Yashira's – answered threateningly and charged towards them.

 _No... the Mother!_

The Lady of Thorns started moving, her left hanging rather loosely. The opposing Zerg Mother repositioned a few centimetre before her upper body began to tremble. A sudden twitch and another spike was flying towards the Lady.

 _Really... hers…!_

Her body nearly moved on its own dodging the incoming threat and countered with a thorn of her own which just grazed Karesia's shoulder. A few metre more and the two female Zerg met. Amy opened with a swing of her blade which was blocked by the two claws of her opponent. She noticed the tiny arms bending back quite far from the impact of her hit. They nearly reached the Zerg's body.

 _Not... that... strong!_

Then the two talons on the Mother's back lashed down but Amy jumped backwards making them miss. The sudden move resulted in short burst of pain from her shoulder.

 _Arg... careful..._

Her left hung down without much tension yet she retook posture with the rest of her body.

"Kheeh!"

A short screech came from behind her. A quick look let her see a Zergling whose appearance was quite familiar to her.

 _Jack..!_

"Let's... get 'er!"

Jack positioned next to her and tensed every fibre of his body. She prepared for the next move.

 _A feint!_

Somehow she knew what to do or how to act although she hadn't been much of a fighter. She couldn't even think of much in this situation but some ideas just came out of nowhere.

"HYYYARHH!"

Karesia screamed threateningly and Amy took this as an opportunity to lunge forward raising her right arm. Her enemy immediately prepared for the next swing and she went for her spontaneous idea. She swung her blade down backwards, leaned sideways and thrust it forward right past the slender arms of her opponent. A successful yet imprecise stab. The Mother started bleeding from the light cut on the side of her waist.

Jack in the meantime started an attack from the side jumping forward. This forced Karesia to move away and hindered her opportunity to counter. She twirled some of her spider-like legs to keep him at a distance, the green slimy bulge on her bottom wiggling around. That caught Amy's attention.

 _Looks... unprotected!_

She carefully made some steps around so she and Jack stood on each side of their enemy. The Zergling still tried to get in reach but the legs and talons kept him at bay. His owner waited for an opening to strike and after a few more attacks the Mother seemed to have lost care for Amy. The Lady lunged forward. But her opponent must had anticipated that. Karesia turned around and swung down the talons from her back. The Zerg-Terran woman could barely fling her shield in time to block it. She was thrown aback yet stayed on her legs.

"Huargh..."

The impact still tingled in her arm and the pain in her shoulder rose heavily. A little dizzy it took a moment to regain focus. There was a chaotic mess in front of her. She then noticed that the Mother was throwing her arms around wildly while the Zergling was standing on top of her large bottom. Jack had taken the chance to hop on her back while she had turned away. Karesia swung her arms and talons at him but he didn't bother. Her backside seemed to be out of reach. Jack's weight also hindered her movement so she couldn't throw him off.

 _Perfect!_

The Zergling started to claw, bite and slash his enemy all the while she was screaming and threatening ferociously. Blood, shell pieces and green goo flew all around Jack's rampage. Slowly Amy approached the two.

 _"You... can't stop... ME!"_

Karesia's voice echoed in her head. It sounded distorted and full of pain.

 _Fear..!_

She smirked.

With a swing of her blade she interrupted one of the extra arms attacks. Cutting right into a joint the talon hung loose afterwards. Another wave of scratches from Jack made the Mother scream of pain. The Lady continued with an upward swing slicing through the right arm of her opponent. Blood squirted forth from the open wound. Slowly the Zerg lost tension and sank down on the ground. Now their heads were nearly on the same level.

 _"Y-you..."_

"Shut up already!"

With a huge horizontal strike the Lady of Thorns cut off the head of the dying Zerg Mother.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry. Currently in the middle of an exam period. I hoped I would have had more time to write but well... I'll write as fast as I can =) Also this Part was quite long and somehow hard to write but finally I am pleased with all the fighting scenes. Hope you like it as well =)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Oh well then... I'll try my very best  
**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Thanks. Glad to hear you like it! And yes there will be more soon. =) Btw. nice name XD**_


	17. Ch02P10: Trust

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 10: Trust**_

 **xxxxxxx**

The head flew a good metre before hitting the grass, tainting it with Zerg blood. A moment later everything was silent. But it was just a brief pause as all of the sudden a tumult of screams and screeches could be heard from the Terran facility. The Roaches and Hydralisks at the entrance started to attack again yet it seemed uncoordinated and wild. Some Roaches even fought each other. It was a mess. And a similar chaos started to flood Amy's mind. All kinds of feelings and forces pressured her thoughts. She sank down a little and held her head, nearly hurting herself with the blade on her wrist.

 _Uah... this.. this is worse than last time... They... they have no leader... do they?_

She focused and tried to still her mind. Jack who was showered in all sorts of liquids joined her side, his eyes not leaving her.

"Give me a moment, Jack."

Taking deep breaths her thoughts started to clear. She noticed five more Zerglings gathering around her, watching the area around.

 _Yashira! She helps as well!_

Her body was aching from pain and exhaustion.

 _A break... please... but no! Amy! There are still rampant Zergs!_

The Terran Zerg woman retook stance, sheathed her blade and wiped some loose strands of hair out of her face. A quick look down her body and around the Zerglings she noticed everyone to be at least scratched, dirty and full of blood.

 _Well... doesn't matter... Come on! Just a few remain!_

She started the first few steps and the Zergs followed. The first Roach was still many metre ahead. She picked up pace. Yet her charged was stopped faster than it had started as a cry echoed through the entrance.

"THERE ARE MORE! KILL 'EM!"

A hail of shots followed shortly after. One Roach died in a shower of bullets next to one of the large holes in the wall. And a moment later a good handful Terran Marines streamed out of that gap. In the flood light their red armor shone bright. The Zerg, uncoordinated and surprised, were no match for them. They ran forth, focused one Zerg after another and only fired short bursts of bullets.

 _Woah! Who are those?_

Amy had stopped and was just watching the scene. Her Zerglings stood behind her and waited for a move of their leader. No chance.

"Don't let them get away!"

A harsh male voice threw the command before charging further. Although a few rampant Zergs tried to flee most of them were struck down by the Terran offence. They even shot down the two Overlords who slowly tried to float away. But a few bullets later the large bags of Zerg flesh fell to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Lieutenant! More!"

One of the Marines had stopped and pointed in Amy's direction.

 _Oh crap!_

It didn't take long for the other Marines to notice the small group of Zergs frozen in place. Four of them immediately sprinted towards them.

 _What now? They don't know me? I..I am their ally... right?_

"Lieutenant!?"

The voice sounded once again before the three remaining Terrans made a move. The first once had almost reached her by the time. Amy could feel some restlessness in the group of Zerglings. The tension rose by the second. Some Zergs were hissing and rattling with their shells. Their leader gesture down with a hand.

"Please... stay down... We... don't need to fight them..."

She whispered, trying to sound calm.

"...I hope..."

The last words were almost silent.

 _Look and sound confident!_

She figured as a leader one needed to represent their kind in a respectful fashion. So she took stance, her left arm was still numb and hard to hold, so she held it cheeky at her hip. Her eyes looked stoically into the distance, past the Marines. They took position a good distance in her front. Two of them knelt down, others kept standing but everyone readied their guns pointing at the unknown group. Amy could make out some mumbling and whispering in between them but couldn't understand a word.

 _Are... they afra-_

"Zergs!? Why the hell is nobody shootin' then?!"

A rough male voice echoed over their heads. The mechanical distortion made it sound really fierce and angry. One soldier stepped around the small line of Marines and stopped next to them.

"What the...?"

The floodlights from behind his back made it hard for Amy to see much difference between each Terran. But that one seemed to be a special one. A large knife was mounted on the tip of his rifle and the shoulder-pads were clad in metal spikes, a few of them already broken of. He raised his gun.

"What... are you!?"

Amy halted for a moment, tried to calm her beating heart and focused her sight on him.

"I... am the Lady of Thorns! I came... to aid you!"

With a loud voice she announced her intention. The mumbling within the Terran group rose.

"So... you really are a Zerg. Yet you helped us... hmpf?"

The Terran grunted shortly after his sentence and shrugged once but kept his weapon aiming at the Zerg Lady.

"Well yes.. I am partially Zerg. But... Co..mmander... I am not like them!"

"Lieutenant... Leandre!"

His helmet shifted around. It seemed he a look around the dead bodies, the disfigured Marines and the rest of Karesia. They were just a few metres behind Amalia.

"I guess... this is your work..."

Then it shifted back to the group of Zerglings lingering behind their leader.

"... and those ones are yours. You were talkin' about?"

The Lieutenant's eyes behind the visor must have fallen back on Amy, she figured and nodded.

"Yes... I killed the Mother... Karesia... leading the attack on your base."

"They even have names now? What is th-"

He suddenly stopped to talk and shifted around a bit.

"A small group of Zergs? ... To the west?"

He mumbled, turned around and stared into the distance.

{West? Wasn't that where I came from? ... Is that...}

Amy closed her eyes and focused. There was a hunch of the known feeling of Yashira in a distance within her mind.

 _Yeah... it must be Yashira!_

"Ahem... Lieutenant?"

She cleared her throat to gain attention, with success.

"Those Zergs are also belonging to me. They are my reinforcement!"

"Hmpf.. you got even more..."

The Lieutenant shifted from side to side with his suit. Silence.

 _Is that too much? Are they afraid?_

Suddenly she grew more and more nervous. All the opposing guns were still pointing at her. And even the mumbling had died down. Only her breathing, the tapping of some Zerglings and the occasional groan of metal plates filled the air. The leading Terran shifted again. His visor opened with a silent clicking. It revealed a serious yet exhausted face of a man lighted on by some lamps within his helmet.

"Listen... Lady... of Thorns... under normal circumstances I wouldn't like the fact a Zerg in front of... my... base would get reinforcements... Yet even lettin' one live within my sight would be unthinkable..."

He took a small step forward and lowered his rifle. After a swipe with his empty hand the other Marines followed his example and lowered their weapons as well, some of them slower than others.

 _Phew..._

Amy took a deep, relaxing breath.

"But... for now... I could really use any help I could get. And you seem open for reasonin' **and** you even got rid of this threat... I think I might... trust you... a bit... for now..."

It seemed the last words didn't really want to leave his lips.

 _That is at least a start..._

"I.. am glad to hear that, Lieutenant."

For a moment nothing happened. Everybody seemed to be just ordering their thoughts and ideas.

 _We just gonna wait here?_

"So.."

Amy broke the silence and the Terran immediately responded.

"Yes, well... You said their were more Zergs comin'? We.. will wait here until they arrive and then we'll get back inside the base to discuss… whatever is goin' on here."

"That sounds fine."

She was really relieved this meeting with Terrans went better than her last one. Unintentionally Amy looked down at her pet and mostly silent companion. She smiled. The Zergling noticed and looked back at her. She didn't know what or why but it was a strange bond connecting the two of them.

The first Marines started to leave their position. They slowly scattered over the battlefield, looking for anything of interest. Yet Amy noticed them to glance back at her every now and then.

 _They are either curious or afraid of me... Well... who wouldn't be? A strange girl with Zerg arms and a bunch of Zerglings coming out of nowhere..._

She shifted around a bit, watched over here Zerglings and the dead bodies all around. The night combined with the sterile light of the floodlights tainted the view into a strange, surreal environment.

 _"Mylady? It seems... you got rid of the... threatening Zergs? Are... you alright? We'll be there soon."_

All of a sudden Yashira's voice entered her mind. It sounded uplifting compared to the dark and grim one she had heard before.

 _Ehw yeah... How can I answer...? Guess she has to wait for now... Should I tell them?_

A glance at the Lieutenant showed he seemed occupied. He was just mumbling quietly into his helmet while viewing around the outside of the facility.

 _Probably inspecting the damages or something… Shouldn't interfere._

Then she also noticed there were still two Marines keeping their position a couple of metre in front of Amy. Their faces were hidden behind the visors.

 _My wardens? Fine... I can live with that..._

The time until which Yashira arrived didn't seemed to pass. The Lady slowly made her way around her group of Zerglings who were starting to calm down. Now it occurred to her.

 _Hadn't we been 12 Zerglings? Where is the rest? They… No!?_

A quick search around she didn't see any moving Zergs but made out two corpses of Zerglings nearby.

 _They... gave their lifes in this battle...! I.. somehow... feel sad over this... But they are Zergs... they are made for fighting.. are they not?_

It was a weird senstation. Suddenly feeling something for these creatures. Covering her stomach with her arms, her shoulder forced itself back into her mind. The piercing pain was unnerving yet not as strong as before, as she remembered it. Trying to move her left arm some more she flinched.

 _Arh.. Better not use it for a while..._

 _"Milady!"_

Amy turned around and eyed over roughly in the direction she had come from. She saw some figures moving through the dark but couldn't recognise Yashira's shape. It was too dark for this but it didn't matter, she knew who this group was anyway. A smile came over her face.

"They are here!"

She exclaimed and immediately most of the Marine began to move. They gather a couple of metre next to the Zerg Lady and stared into the night.

"Where? You can see them in this darkness?"

Asked one of the Marines a little doubtful.

"Well... yeah..."

 _Ah yeah... my eyes are better in the dark now..._

"Scanners show a few Zerg bio-signatures coming nearer!"

Another Marine answered and some time later the group of Zergs came into reach of the floodlights. The two Roaches came up front followed by Yashira and the rest. They were in quite a haste but slowed down as they came nearer.

A good distance away from the waiting ones the group stopped. Yashira looked around and finally focused first on the Marines, then on Amy.

"Milady?"

Her scratchy voice echoed over the field.

 _Even she doesn't know what to think of this, does she...?_

"Yashira! It's alright. You can come nearer. They won't harm us."

Amalia quickly glanced at the Lieutenant who replied to it by nodding once. A moment later the Zerg Mother and her troop made it over to her leader.

"Milady... I'm sorry for... taking so lo-"

"No need to excuse, Yashira. The Zerglings were a big help. Although... we..."

She didn't really found the words to express what she wanted to say. The Zerg picked up the sentence.

"... lost some... It's fine, Milady. They died... protecting you. That's... what is important."

"Hm... I guess..."

Nodding slowly Amy appreciated the words but still had a weird feeling about it.

"So... how did it... go... with the Terrans?"

Yashira asked slowly and before Amy could answer a single cough interrupted the conversation.

"Ahem... I am sorry to interrupt your talk, Mi..la..dies...? But... I'd like to discuss **this** with the Lady of... Thorns rather now then later."

There was a serious tone in his voice and his expression underlined it as well. This caught Amy off guard.

 _Is it this urgent? What is up?_

"Eh well... okay. We can talk right away."

The Lieutenant agreed and gesture her towards the base. The Lady and her complete entourage started moving.

"Ehm... If you don't mind... I'd like your... **company**... to stay outside. May cause some chaos by some, seein' many Zergs inside..."

They stopped. The two female Zergs exchange glances. Amy was unsure what to think of this request yet she couldn't think of another option. For now she didn't want to cause any more trouble.

"Milady?"

"Well... I.. If it's okay with you to stay here I'd go alone. You could tend to the wounded Zergs… Please?"

Forcing herself to a smile she hoped her aide would support it. The Zerg took a moment to answer.

 _"Can we... trust them? You were... afraid of them... at first..."_

 _She asks me secretly. Smart. But how to answer?_

She herself didn't really know whether to trust the Terrans or not. How would she express this a Zerg who barely understands human gestures anyway. Slowly she tilted her head from left to right and looked as if she was thinking hard. After a few times she nodded once.

"Well... I think... that negotiation might be... more important... I will wait here... and look after the Zerglings, Milady."

Yashira bowed down but kept eye contact with Amy who nodded once more with a feint smile.

"Yeah... fine... then... we should get inside. If you will follow me, Lady... of Thorns."

Taking a last look over her Zergs she turned around and followed the heavy suit of the Lieutenant. After a few steps she realised someone was still moving along with her. With a glance she sighted Jack a metre behind. Amy stopped and turned to him getting down on a knee.

"Jack... you can't come with me. Will you do me a favor and stay with Yashira? She'll look after you, okay?"

With her left she caressed over his head and smiled. Her hand moving across the harsh carapace which was still tainted from all kinds of liquids. Yet she somehow didn't felt disgusted by the touch. After a few strokes she pointed back at the Zerg Mother.

"So... go back now!"

Hesitating for a moment the Zergling waited but eventually obeyed his owner, turned and trotted back.

 _It's funny that I talk to him as if he's just a mere dog or something. Something not capable of... killing anything..._

She stood back up again and continued behind the Commander. Two wardens – as she had named the two Marines watching her – joined them and together they walked over to the base. All along the way there laid dead Zergs and some Terrans mixed with a lot of debris from the buildings and walls. Walking past the first defensive barrier she saw the range of devastation within the facility. Walls were torn open or melt to the ground. Everything scratched and damage as if a storm of claws had just blown through here.

"What had happened here?"

She asked full of astonishment.

"We.. had to endure a lot of attacks in the past days..."

The answer was short and cold. It seemed he didn't want to talk about that for the time being. They continued to walk silently. Amy kept staring all around. The blood, the corpses, the destruction, everything looked so disfigured. She was reminded of the mess she had to see when she awoke. In that moment her stomach seemed to remember as well.

 _Must have been harsh... But keep yourself together Amy! You need to stay confident!_

When they entered the second barrier she saw a huge building with lots of antennas on the top. The outer walls seemed to have been fortified and here and there some gun turrets were build into the protection. Also there were far less scratches and holes here in the plating and the metal was still mostly in the colors of the Dominion Military. On the right of the large facility there was a paved area with a spaceship parking on it. It was a bulky one. She figured it was rather a transporter than a fighting ship. Sadly she hadn't got much time to look as they already entered the building.

Inside they moved through hallway after hallway. All looked the same and not very comfy – dimmed light, metal plating, wires and cables everywhere. Here and there a door led somewhere unknown. Strangely they didn't meet any other soldiers and nobody said a word either. Only the heavy stomps of the three Marines and the light ticks of Amy's shell heels filled the silence. After a few more turns they stopped in front of a large door. It slid open and revealed a large room with many long tables and chairs in it.

"If you'd wait in there, Lady..."

Lieutenant Leonard stopped for a moment.

"Tellarin!"

"Yes... Lady Tellarin. If you would. I'll just get off this suit. Then we can... talk."

 _Hmm... now I'm really curious what he wants.._

Amy nodded.

"Yes, of course."

Answered she and walked past the Commander. The two Marines followed her into the room before the door shut again. They positioned themselves on each side of the door and remained silent.

 _Intimidating? Afraid? Curious? I don't know..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Glad I found some time to write.=) And we are nearly at the end of chapter 2 as well. Can't wait for the next! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more. ;-)**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: Hehe! Yeah she got some moves. I think it would actually fit into the style of RWBY. And the song is pretty nice.**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Thank you. I'll take a look into that story.  
**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Thank you very much. Hope this hadn't been too long of a wait. =)**_


	18. Ch02P11: Sympathy

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 11: Sympathy**_

 **xxxxxxx**

It got quiet in the hall pretty fast. The Lady of Thorns stood just a few steps into the room, looking around.

 _Looks like the drab canteen at the Academy. Probably the same bunch of metal tables and benches. Didn't like the sterile and dull look of it..._

There were a couple rows of those tables standing parallel from front to back. At the backside there was a counter for giving out the food to the guests – or rather workers. Yet everything looked a little dirty and dusty as if it hadn't been used in some days. To her left her sight fell on a sink mounted to the wall. A small mirror was above it.

 _A dash of water would be great right now..._

Her eyes went down her body. A layer of dry blood and dirt covered most of it.

 _... and cleaning up a little wouldn't be bad either. What wouldn't I give for a long hot shower right now..._

She closed her eyes for a moment and pictured the warm liquid running down her skin. It was pleasing.

 _But well... water of the sink it is... most certainly cold..._

Amy slowly made her way over to the sink, always focusing on the two Marines. They however didn't make any move at all. Their faces were still hidden behind the visors. Reaching the water-tap she looked into the mirror.

 _Ehew... no wonder they are afraid... Even I am afraid of me..._

Half of her face was tinted red from blood as were both of her arms. There also were many dark red stains in her Zerg hair and on her chest. Together with her sharp Zerg-like features and the green glowing eyes it created an appearance more fearsome than the Zergs themselves. She touched her cheek. The blood was already dry and small pieces peeled off.

 _Uach..._

Amy turned on the tap and after a few moments and some bubbling within the pipes the water started flowing. It made her pause but the water looked clean. Slowly she touched the stream. Cold water ran through the fingers of her right hand. She began to clean her arms, still careful not to harm herself with the spike on her shell. At one move of her left side her shoulder started nagging again. It wasn't harsh pain – more like over-stretching the muscle, a stinging disturbance.

 _Aw... already forgot that..._

She turned her upper body on looked over her shoulder to see the wound. The hole in her armor was clear to see. A large trail of dry blood ran down her back.

 _Oh my... that looks awful..._

Yet the wound itself was just about half as big as the hole and it looked not very deep. The fleshy texture was cover in scurf.

 _Is... is it already healing? Looks so... strange... What now? I need to ask for a doc..._

Astonished and confused she turned back and continued cleaning. The arms were nearly done, freed from most of the dirt. After a few dashes of water on her chest the suit was mostly clean as well. She then cleaned her face but only with her right hand. Her clawy left was just to dangerous to use in her face. The cold water on her skin wasn't pleasant yet refreshing. It somehow cleared her mind as well. A short while later she felt clean and all her worries seemed to be just half as bad. Although her hair was still dirty she decided to be done.

 _How am I supposed to clean this?_

She let a strand of segments slide through her hand.

 _I need a shower..._

There wasn't any kind of towel so she let the water just dry on her skin. One last look into the mirror.

 _So... what to expect now from this... Lieutenant?_

Amy wandered through the hall, taking looks all around although there wasn't much to see. The two 'Wardens' at the door still didn't make a move yet she was sure they were watching her closely. Now she also noticed a few cameras around the place.

 _Ah so they observing me here... But for how long?_

All of a sudden the automatic door slid open and a man entered. The two Marines shift around a bit but stayed next to the entrance.

 _Not so long apparently!_

Amy stopped nearly on the opposite site of the room.

"Lady Tellarin! If you'd come over here we can finally talk face to face."

Recognizing the voice she knew who the new man was. He gestured down at the first table from the door.

"Of course, Lieutenant!"

The Lady made her way back towards the entrance. Her heels clang loud on the steel-plated floor. The Lieutenant had taken position a good metre from the end of that table while his body faced the opposing side. She understood this as a message to take a seat on the other bench.

 _If... they are really afraid of me then he is rather brave facing me so close without his armor. Does he want to show he is fearless? More intimidation?_

As she reached him he nodded quick and short before raising his voice.

"So... Lady... of Thorns..."

She took a closer look at him. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and mud brown, short hair. His face had a young touch although it looked worn out with deep rings under his brown eyes. His round chin line was covered in a thin fluff of beard. He wore a simple, ochre jacket without any shoulder pads as they were usual for officers during official things. Most notably was the odor coming from him. A mixture of sweat, metal and a weird deodorant, she didn't like.

He sat down and Amy did the same. The hard bench paired with her stiff Zerg shell wasn't comfortable at all but she didn't want to be interfere right away.

"... now you can tell me... what..."

The Lieutenant took a closer look at her arms resting on the table. Then he made a sparse wave at them with his left hand.

"... had happened... there..."

 _Charming... what now? Truth?_

"Well Lieutenant Leandre... as you might have guessed, yes I am... or was a Terran once. I am from Megaton on Agria."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Agria you say? Hmm..."

Seemed like he searched through his mind for any information.

"Yes, I was a student at the Academy there."

"Well... Agria had been attacked by the Zerg. One of the first attacks since the great war four years ago. But I heard this attack is already couple weeks past. And if you really are a Terran how come you are lookin' like this?"

 _That is a good question. I'd like to know that as well..._

The Lady took a moment to think about her next sentences. She couldn't think of anything that didn't sound as if she had no clue about it.

"Yeah... I... just awoke like this... some time ago... in a weird Zerg den, I don't know. I left it and well... I learned to use this... body... and... control the Zergs around."

 _I better not tell him that it's more like an agreement between me and Yashira. Not that he immediately executes them or anything._

The Terran shifted around once. His expression was quite stern.

"I see..."

 _He doesn't buy it...!_

He leaned down on his arms and focused on the Zerg Lady. His eyes looked right into hers. It felt like they pierced right through her and into her mind. Amy became nervous.

 _What now?!_

"That... sounds very strange to me! A bunch of Zergs just stumble into my base led by someone lookin' just alike the biggest threat the Terrans have to face right now. And she claims to not know anything? C'mon girl, gimme something!"

His exclaim came out really blunt and harsh. Also using the word 'girl' made Amy feel even smaller and more helpless. She saw a mix of anger and something strange in his eyes. Whether it was curiosity, fear or disgust, she couldn't tell.

"N..no... that's all... I don't kno-"

The mechanic door slid open again. Both shifted their sight towards it. Someone stumbled into the canteen.

"Wh..where is... she?!"

A young man – Amy would even say a boy – stood at the entrance. His head bright red of anger yet tears in his eyes. His right arm pointed forward a gun in hand. He quickly eyed the two of them and pointed his handgun at the Zerg woman. The Marine however didn't take long to ready their weapons, aiming at the newcomer.

"Wha-"

"Y..you! S..stand up!"

Amy couldn't even say a word before he stuttered the command.

"Private Santé! What's the big idea?!"

Lieutenant Leandre was the first to rise from the bench. A move with his hands and the Marines lowered their rifles.

"I..I am sorry, Lieu...Lieutenant. But sh..she!"

The boy – Private Santé, Amy guessed – nodded once towards her and wiggled his gun a little.

 _Why.. what? What is happening? I..I just want... peace... alive... and such..._

She slowly stood up from the bench and took a step sidewards while raising her hands. During this the hand with the gun started shaking and the mouth and eyes of its owner grew wider. His sight was solely focused on the body of the confused Zerg woman.

 _What... is happening?_

It seemed the time passed in slow-motion. She started examining the situation. The Private was a smaller and a lot thinner than Amy and with his young face she estimated his age to be just barely sixteen. The slight tints of black grease on his cheeks and the blue boiler suit indicated him to be a type of mechanical worker. She wasn't sure but his dark blond hair could as well had been a little brighter but was now darkened by the same dirt. Another notable thing about him was the silver accessory hanging around his neck, standing out on the dark shirt he was wearing. It was a small, silver ring on a fine chain necklace.

"Wh... where... That b..belt... and the suit... wh.. where did you get that?"

"The... belt...? I..."

 _Hm.. why the... oh... the two Terrans... I... well... sh..should I tell them?_

Amy looked down her body at the silver rose on her belt buckle. Joining her already unnerving anxiety there also grew an uneasy feeling of guilt in her now.

 _Why... is he asking... about those two?_

"Yes, the suit, Private. I am curious about it, too."

Lieutenant Leandre smirked as if he already knew the answer.

"I... I..."

Her chest felt as if it was about to burst into a million pieces. She didn't want to take that feeling any longer.

"Th..there were... these two Terrans... a male Marine and a woman in thi... a suit... They.. they followed me... threatened me... they even wanted... to rape me an-"

"DON'T YOU DARE say that about Caro..line! She is no rapist!"

The young mechanic straightened himself at those words, looking more determined to pull the trigger of his gun.

"NO! No.. **he**... the Marine.. he wanted to... and.. and everything went so fast.. I..."

So she told the story of her meeting with the two Terrans, the bloody ending and acquiring of her suit. The four men in the room listened carefully. Only Private Santé moved, he grabbed the ring on his neck with his free hand while his expression darkened.

"... and so... I went on..."

Amalia finished, tears slowly crawling up her eyes. Then she remembered the ring in her pouch. Slowly she lowered her right, eyes still on the boy and his gun.

"I... think... I have something..."

The young one seemed to allow it so she proceeded and took out the ring. She held it up and yet again noticed the engraved sign on it. The Private's breezing halted briefly.

 _One and a half circle? Are those letters? Are they... wait... Caroline? Are those O and C?_

"Caroline?! Are those initials? Are you... eh..."

"Yes... my name... is Oscar Santé... and that is her ring... and her belt... She... she liked roses... and silver... I... gave it-"

His voice broke and his knees gave up. He dropped to the floor sobbing quietly. In that moment her heart felt heavy like a million rocks clamped together. She looked over to the Lieutenant. His face seemed unimpressed by the current event. He neither looked at her nor at the broken boy on the floor. His sight went straight at some point on the wall.

"I... I am sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't want to... It..."

Now her eyes swelled more and more with tears. She made a few steps forward and knelt down on a knee in front of the young man, ring still in hand.

"I am truly sorry... for what I did... Please... forgive me..."

 _I... why does it have to be so hard?! Why do **I** have to do this?!_

Oscar slowly looked up. His eyes fell on her face. Fear and anger sparked in them. His internal struggle mirrored on his face. His sight shifted to the ring. Quickly he grabbed it and jumped up on his feet.

"You... b..better stay... away from m..me...!"

His voice was still shaking and the gun pointed down to the ground. Carefully he made a step backward.

"Lieu..Lieu..Lieutenant!? I... ... will go... now... Sorry..."

Each of his words came more quiet than the one before and he didn't even wait for a response of the Commander. He just left the room.

For a few more moments nothing happened. The Zergish woman stared at the metallic door, reminiscing about what had happened. Suddenly Lieutenant Leandre cleared his throat and proceeded to talk.

"Aehm... I am surprised... yet relieved you still got some human traits like sympathy in you."

Amy raised up from the floor and made her way back to the table, giving him a confused and cold look. Unperturbed he continued.

"Sargent Biggs and Sargent Wedge were sent on an exploration mission to find out what had happened to the rest of the battalion. Well... if it's really true what you said... it would be best we forget that whole incident... You agree?"

She flinched shortly.

 _What... is that about? You can't... just get rid of... something like... like that! Is it embarrassing for him?_

It was a disturbing feeling for her. She had pity for the Private yet some kind of rightfulness since she had been in danger then. Her curiosity about what had happened also influenced her thoughts. She was torn into pieces by this.

"Well... I don't know... I can't just forget... something... like that... But maybe you can... at least tell me some... things..."

"Hm... okay... what do you wish to know?"

The commanding Terran tilted his head, slowly shrug his shoulders before inviting her to sit down again.

"I think I'll stand... But... well... I'd like to know... where... we are? What had happened... here? And what you know about Agria?"

She just spat out all questions coming to her mind. Her eyes slowly started to dry clear.

"... For example!"

Added she since her counterpart didn't seemed to react.

"Well... We are on Ophelia IV in the base of the... ehm... Dominion Military. We had found Zergs comin' from here without any major Hive and investigated. Some... time ago we launched a heavy attack against them. It had been a long battle and we have lost most of the men but it seemed we have destroyed their cluster..."

Here and there the Lieutenant had to swallow before continuing. It really made the situation more painful. He slowly began to walk across the room.

"... after that we had been under... constant attack from all kinds of Zerg... until you arrived... For now it's quiet but who knows... We clearly need help..."

He ended a few metre away from his original position and turned around with a stern expression emphasizing his last words.

"... As for Agria... haven't heard about it since the large attack of the Zerg...Out of the blue… I don't know how many had survived..."

 _Really... an attack... of the Zerg...? On Agria?!_

This was the hardest thing to take. Her home seemed to had taken a massive strike by the Zerg. She staggered for a moment. Thoughts about her friends and family started to flood her mind.

 _Mom! Dad! ... Mel...!_

The soldier made his way back towards Amy, eyes still focused on her.

"But... now... for you! What are you exa-"

The Lieutenant couldn't finish his question before the door slid open once more. Another man stood behind it, this time way calmer than the last. He wore the simple Military uniform and a large headset around his neck. His nearly bold head shone slightly in the artificial light.

"Lieutenant Leandre, Sir!? We received another answer on our emergency call."

"Great, Sargent! When can they be here?!"

Now a slim spark of hope was to see in his eyes. The newcomer continued.

"Well... I haven't asked for more since... The identification of the call was from... the 'Hyperion'... under the name of... 'Raynor's Raiders'..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Two weeks already passed... Time flies =( At least the next is nearly finished as well.  
At this point I'd like to thank everyone follow/fav-ing or even writing things. Really appreciate the notifications =) **_

_**+Naughty Meowmeow: I am sorry, hope you are still sane ;) And thanks for the comment.**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Thanks, I'll do my best. Regarding the emotions: I find it somehow easier to write than for example conversations, don't know why. I also got a kind of romantic setup in mind right now... I have to see how it'll play out.  
Samples? I don't got any right now.. But a story that came to mind was 'A Sealed Fate' from Spazztic Revenge here on FanFic. Maybe you want to take a look.**_

 _ **+4 degrees left: Way too many? I think it is fine. Maybe I'll keep an eye out for it, but thanks compliment. =)**_


	19. Ch02P12: Relations

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 12: Relations**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"Raynor's Raiders!"

Both Lady Tellarin and Lieutenant Leandre exclaimed their surprise.

 _These... were the rebels threatening the Terran Dominion... weren't they?_

"Yes, Lieutenant. They answered our distress call and offered help. What do we do, Sir?"

The commander took a stern look on his face, his forehead laid in wrinkles.

"Hmm..."

A deep hum left him as his eyes wandered through the room.

"Do you consider accepting that offer? Aren't Raynor's Raiders enemies of the Dominion?!"

Amy's curiosity had won over her restraints. Unfortunatly she had sounded more unsettled than she wanted to.

 _There had been news about... James? Jim? Don't know... Raynor and his rebels causing trouble throughout the Terran sector... Hadn't he been in the military before? ... But something might have changed during... my... sleep..._

She really wanted to know if something had happened and on what side the Lieutenant stood. He turned around and focused on her.

"Well... you see girl... I'd rather get my man off this damn deserted overgrown hell of a planet than discussin' any political muddle right now. In contrast to the Dominion the Raiders seem to care at least a little for us!"

A tone of anger and frustration swung with his voice as he explained his point. He leaned on the table with his right arm.

"We haven't heard from the, oh so mighty, Dominion in weeks. Wonder whether they remember us at all..."

Then he moved further over the table, leaning on his other arm as well. His brown eyes looked right through the Zerg woman and the sterile light from right above his head made him look more older and exhausted.

 _It seems to be a more dangerous situation than I had guessed..._

"This base was meant for several hundred men. Now we are not even 50 anymore. Everyone lost in the... 'search' of you Zergs. And from day to day more soldiers get wounded or sick, more of the base breaks down and the rations won't get more by tomorrow! All under the constant threat of more attacks! That's why I grasp at any straw I can get... includin' you and your... brood...!"

Amy staggered shortly. Those were hard words and somehow hurt her but she also felt more of this sympathy towards them. She felt a need to help them but she didn't know how.

"I... didn't know you were in such a bad situation... But... what about that ship outside?"

The Lieutenant lifted from the table and started to move towards the new soldier.

"That thing? Is just a pile of metal waste. The engine had broken down and we lack the parts to repair it... or somethin'... C'mon, Sargent!"

Walking past the newcomer the commander patted on the Sargent's shoulder once.

"For now gi.. Lady... Tellarin... I'd like you to stay with your... kind... I need to see what the Raiders can offer. These two will bring you outside."

He gestured at the two Marines standing next to the door before he disappeared behind it. The Sargent took a last, slight worried look at the Zerg woman. Then he followed his commander.

 _That... was kind of rude... but... he is in a difficult position I guess..._

For another moment she stood still in the canteen re-evaluating everything said in her head until one of the Wardens shifted his rifle. He shrug once and pointed at the door.

"If you'd follow!"

A male voice spat that proposition. The metallic distortion still surprised her every now and then. The Zerg nodded once and the Marine turned towards the exit.

One in her front one in the back the three of them made their way back through the facility. This time she watched out for anything in the hallways. She noticed many missing pieces of wall-plating. And the lack of any noises made it kind of spooky in there.

 _For such a big base it's really quiet in here. Well... with just 50 people left..._

Suddenly she could make out voices from around the corner. It seemed to be a female Terran on high heels accompanied by a male one. The ticking of her shoes was loud and similar to Amy's.

"-arly lost another one... This won't last long if we don't get any more medicati-"

As the unknown Terrans came around the corner they stopped also silencing their conversation. Amy couldn't see them at first since the bulky Marine blocked her view. Neither the two nor the Marines said anything. As they walked past Amy could take a look.

"Hum-"

The woman gasped and held a hand over her mouth. She was a tall, blond woman in a white – or mostly white, since there were some red smears on it – coat often worn by scientists. The upper two buttons were open and one could see the plain skin covering her not-to-be-scoffed cleavage beneath. Her blond hair was tied up in a bun but one strand laid over her left eye. However the hair-line revealed her hair to be of a darker tone. Her male companion wore the same outfit but buttoned up and had a large, flat piece of technical equipment in his hands. Most of it was covered with a display. He was a little smaller than her and his dark-blond hair stood up wild.

Amy's glance met with both of them and she could see fear and confusion in their eyes. Nobody said anything. The conga-line of three people continued their way to the exit.

 _Who were those two? Scientists? Doctors? If the stains came from blood probably doctors... what were they talking about...?_

After a few more turns they reached the big gate leading outside. It was still dark but the spotlights lit everything up. The Marines still escorted her past most of the buildings up to the outer walls.

"There you go..."

The man's tinny voice clang once again. Both Wardens stood still and waited, seemingly wanting Amy to go further.

"Yeah... well... thanks..."

She didn't even bothered to sound grateful. She had different things on her mind and the two of them hadn't been the friendliest to her either. For now she just wanted to get back to her hopefully loyal aide and teacher Yashira to discuss what she had heard. The Zerg woman started moving on. She could see the small group of Zergs at the edge of the lit area. They had formed a circle similar to before under the floating Overlord. Yashira was waiting in the middle of it, still tending to some of the other Zergs. When she was nearly there the Zerg Mother turned around and one Zergling sprinted towards the returning woman. Jack seemed really glad to see his owner again. He stopped half a metre in her front and watched her with a faint spark in his eyes.

"At least you are nice to me, Jack!"

Amy knelt down on a knee and petted his head before continuing her way. Jack followed at her side.

"Milady! It is good... to see you again! How... did you... agree with the... Terrans? You seemed... troubled... in there."

She bowed shortly and Amy did the same.

"Yashira! Yes... I..I don't know..."

So she made a short resume of what had happened. Yashira listened carefully.

"Hm... that sounds... quite complicated, Milady... But at least... they trust us... you for now... What do you... wish to do?"

The Lady shrug her shoulders once, wondering afterwards whether the Zerg would actually understand that. She continued talking.

"Well... I really want to help them... and maybe they could help me..us... I don't know. I need to think about everything."

Another thought had just entered her mind.

 _The Terrans might help me. But would that help Yashira? Does she need any help? Do I want to help- Yes... but… how?_

A moment of silence began. Yashira seemed to wait for a decision but Amy was still in thoughts. She looked around a bit and noticed the two Marines were still standing at the outer wall.

 _They really are wardens! Watching me. Judging..._

"If... Milady... I may interrupt... I think... there is still... a rampant Zerg left."

Amy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say that immediately!? Where?"

The Zerg Mother twitch at the sudden burst of her leader. She turned around and pointed forwards.

"Eh... I... am sorry... Milady. Around there... but he seems to... be burrowed."

"Burrowed?! Zergs can do that?!"

Amy felt like not a minute passed without her learning something new about this species.

"Yes... some can… some not… This one... I can just barely... notice him... maybe you can."

"Yeah.. let's see."

The Lady closed her eyes and focused on the Zerg signatures in her mind. She easily felt Yashira's Zergs and Jack. But then there was yet another feeling coming from a couple of metre in front of her. The feeling didn't seem angry or full of hatred, just a calm, smooth radiation. She made a few steps forward.

"I know you are here! Come forth!"

She shouted into the dark. No movement. Yet the signature changed, getting a little more restless.

"C'mon!"

A quick jolt with her right she send a thorn flying into the ground. It entered the grass-line unhindered and left a little hole. The feeling got even weirder.

 _Didn't reach it, did I?_

Suddenly she felt vibrations below her feet and a moment later the earth in her front began to move. It raised up to a small pile before two large Zerg talons ruptured out of it. They pinned down in the ground on each side of the pile and started tensing.

"Uah!"

 _Wh..what is this?!_

Fear slowly crawled under her skin at the sight of those claws. They lifted up and slammed down once more and a large Zerg creature emerged out of the earth. Amy jumped back and immediately readied blade and shield. The Zerg came to rest and stood still, focus laid on the Terran woman.

"You!"

In that moment Amy remembered the Zerg creature. It was the big, balloon-like creature that had stood next to Karesia when Amy had arrived. Due to the fight she had already forgotten about it but now it came back to her.

 _It must have burrowed down at the start of the fight!_

Her eyes wandered over the unknown creature. It was a large crawling being. Three small spider legs on each side of its stomach and two large talons next to its head. The head was small with four tiny eyes and lots of tiny tentacles coming out of its mouth, no nose. From the low-hanging head down – or rather up – his back a wide line of thick Zerg scales covered its body. Only a few spikes were on the edges. Most notable was the huge purple leather sack at its hind side making it look like its bottom had been inflated. It wasn't covered in any scales. Just a mixture of purple and brown leathery skin. The Zerg remained motionless.

 _What is it planing?_

"Milady! That is... an 'Infestor'! They are not good... in a head-on fight! Maybe you should-"

"Got it!"

Yashira explained from behind and Amy immediately understood. But before she could attack, the Infestor called out.

"NWOH!"

It was hard to identify as Terran language but Amy figured it might have meant 'no'. She hesitated.

"Nwoh... phight!"

The tentacles in his mouth wiggled around when the Infestor 'talked'.

"No fight? You don't want to fight?"

"Yeash! Yuu... shtrong... Yuu... mind... Me... phollow!"

The female Zerg tilted her head and relaxed her stance. She couldn't say what was more weird, the strange dialect the Zerg had or its unexpected offer.

 _Another strange Zerg creature wants to join me? I must really be something special... But can I trust that one? He was an enemy, or not?_

With a quick look over her shoulder she made eye contact with Yashira, hoping for a recommendation. Nothing came. She faced the Infestor again.

"Why... should I trust you? You were one of Karesia's Zergs, weren't you?"

"Me... lojal... butt... nwoh... leeder!"

Its voice was slimy and really rough, hard to understand at all.

 _No leader, hmm? Some kind of mercenary?_

"Yashira?! What do you think?"

"Milady, he follows the mind... most likely now... your mind! He won't... betray you! And... an Infestor is a useful tactical unit. You... should accept, Milady."

The Lady shifted from one foot on the other.

 _My mind? I still don't understand why my mind is so special... How does this work?_

"I trust you on this one, Yashira. But keep an eye on him! ... So, fine... you may join my.. eh.. us..."

She didn't really know what to expect of this new addition to her 'brood' – as Lieutenant Leandre had called it. The Infestor lower its tiny head to the ground.

"Sank... yuu... Meladee!"

 _Milady?! He learns fast! Convincing!_

The Lady smiled at its words.

"For a start you are good with words. So... do you have a name?"

"Name? Woht... sat?"

It took her a moment to understand what the new creature said. The Infestor didn't seem to know what a name was.

 _Yashira said something about the Mothers were the only ones with a name, or not? A name... a name..._

For another moment she sifted through her mind to find a name for this odd balloon of a Zerg.

 _Yeah got it- but no... I.. I shouldn't... but it somehow reminds me of this chubby, little fellow from school. Always friendly but a little slow on the uptake yet not dumb... Wonder what he's doing now... hmm... home... no! C'mon! Focus!_

"Thobias! I'll call you Thobias!"

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. It was weird calling a fearsome Zerg by such a name.

"S..Sso.. Sobeas?!"

The Infestor answered. It seemed really difficult to say that name.

"Sobeas! That's better... I think. So... eh welcome... or something..."

Each word got quieter as the one before and she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

{Oh man... what's wrong with you... Just go with it...}

She distracted herself by sheathing her weapons and turning to Yashira. The Infestor – now called Sobeas – didn't seem to get the subtle things in the attitude of his new leader and remained where he was. Yashira on the other hand had a weird look on her face. The other Zergs had just been watching the whole scene silently. Amy wasn't sure whether they don't understand the situation or they don't care at all.

"Well.. Yashira... you said... the Infestor is not good at direct combat but then again a useful unit? How is that?"

"Yes, Milady. The Infestor... is a tactical unit. They are taught... some strategic battle tactics. And they have... different parasites to hinder en-"

"Wait! Parasites?! Living insects? Inside that thing?!"

Amy was quite shocked at that fact. Then again – she figured – she shouldn't call her newest addition 'thing'. She shut her mouth.

"Well yes... Milady. They grew inside the sack on his back."

A weird image of how it would look like inside that big sack of his entered her mind. She couldn't hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Ew... and... what are... they for?"

"With them he can... hinder enemy movement or... infest captured enemies, Milady."

 _Infest... captured... enemies...?_

She wasn't sure what that meant to infest enemies until she remembered.

"The two Marines?!"

Turning around she faced the new member of her brood. Her face showed a mix of astonishment and contempt.

"The two disfigured Marines I... killed. Were they your doing?"

Sobeas backed up a little while answering.

"Yeash...?"

{That must have been a nightmare for them... I hope they haven't felt anything... ... Wait! Am..am I such a being? But... they looked different... like the Zerg parts were growing out of them... uncontrolled...}

"Tell me. Am I as them?"

She was curious whether he knew something. The Infestor took a moment before saying anything more. He slowly came two steps closer. His eyes wandered up and down her body. Afterwards he shifted his view back to hers.

"Nwoh. Yuu... diphrent... unknwon..."

"Un... unknown? So... you don't know what I am?"

"Nwoh."

This time the answer came fast. Amy figured she was really something new to him.

 _Dammit... What is this?!_

She looked down her body, slowly moved her arms and finally massaged her forehead with her right hand. The leather felt weird yet somehow good on her skin. After a few moments she ran her hand through her hair like she used to when she had been stressed out or couldn't concentrate. The segments of her hair were stiff in between her fingers – not a relaxing feeling at all.

 _Still… I don't want anyone to go through... that..._

"Fine... Thanks... But for now... no more infested Terrans, you hear?"

Sobeas lowered his head once more.

"Iph... yuu... wish... Meladee."

The Lady nodded and turned around back towards the Zerg Mother.

"Good... I... think we need to discuss more... things..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Guys, you are awesome! =D Everybody's freaking out just at the mentioning of Jim! Soon you'll hear more of him ;) But for now, it's just Sobeas. Hope you liked it.** _

_**+halo is bad ass: You made my day when I read that! =D**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Seems everybody waited for Jim. Yeah, the story will... I'd say... go parallel/interloop with the WoL campaign.**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Thank you very much. The focus laid on Amy's feelings from the start on. That was the main idea. And I like writing about it.  
For the Final Fantasy story: you don't need to know much about the story of XIII.  
PS: Glad I finally made it so you follow/fav my story ;P**_

 _ **+greedy917: Yeah, she's not bad at fighting =)**_

 _ **+The1Thomas: Hi Thomas, glad you like it. I know... some stories are just lacking something. I do my best to keep the quality and frequency of uploads high ;) This part already shone some light on why this is happening and there will come more soon.**_


	20. Ch02P13: Metal

**Chapter 02: The Journey**

 _ **Part 13: Metal**_

 **xxxxxxx**

It hadn't really been a discussion but more an aimless wandering around and occasionally repeating things from the conversation with the Lieutenant. Amalia already knew she wanted to help the Terrans yet she wasn't sure how.

 _I can't even support my own... brood... how am I supposed to help a whole base of Terrans?_

She disliked the term 'brood'. It reminded her of slimy and disgusting insects but she couldn't find a better word for them.

 _They are neither bad nor disgusting... they are just a- Are you playing down the Zerg right now?! They **a** **re** dangerous and weird! Yet they help... argh!_

Another time she past the same spot around her Zerg 'camp'. It must have already been more than a hundred rounds she made, she couldn't remember.

The other Zergs minded her own business for the moment. The Drones and Roaches stayed in the middle, resting and waiting. Yashira had been following her Lady for the first couple rounds but now she had joined her Drones. Only Jack kept walking at her side, silently listing to every word she said. Sobeas on the other hand kept his distance to the rest and searched the ground around him. The remaining ground units scattered over the open field scavenging the fallen ones, careful not to get to close to the Terran base and the two Wardens at its entrance. Amy noticed some Zerglings to bring pieces of flesh to Yashira and the Drones.

 _They even care for each other. The strong ones support the weaker. Like a large group of animals... or a swarm of insects... yeah... **the** Swarm... If you look at them like this, they are just an ordinary bunch of creatures. Just a little more dangerous..._

The time passed. Amy still watched and learned the behaviour of her Zergs. She was fascinated by the similarities between them and animals of which she had learned in school.

 _Ric was always amazed by the behavior of wild-life. He could talk for hours when they had found a new species that did something completely unusual..._

A smile flit over her face. Suddenly she remembered and started searching her pouches. She took out the small package of chewing gum she had found. After carefully pulling a stripe out and putting the rest back into her pocket she unwrapped the single piece. She noticed that she slowly grew accustom to her new hands. The stripe was already a little weak and nearly broke but it didn't matter.

 _Track's chewing gum... my old friend..._

The taste of Spearmint on her tongue did his job. Amy enjoyed the freshness. It felt like she could escape this world for a moment. She just sat down, kept watching and let her thoughts flow.

After some time – Amalia couldn't keep track of – she noticed some turmoil around the base. A quick look revealed that three Marines were on their way towards her. It seemed to be the two Wardens and between them the commander. He was easy to recognize with the spikes on his shoulder pads. They moved over the battlefield towards the spot of the Zergs. Two Zerglings quickly got out of their way when they came nearer.

 _Oh... things get interesting again..._

Amy rose up from the ground and spat out the gum. She looked back at her brood.

 _I think... Yashira should join..._

"Yashira!"

After she called out the name of her aide the Zerg Mother turned, looked at her and then at the approaching Terrans. Yashira was quick to analyse the situation and started moving towards her leader. So both the female Zergs waited a small distance from the rest of the other on their 'guests'.

The Terrans came to a stop just a few metre away. Lieutenant Leandre opened his visor.

"Lady Tellarin and..."

The Lieutenant paused a moment and looked slightly confused at the not Terran-looking Zerg.

"Ah yes, this is the Zerg Mother Yashira. She is... ahm... you could say – my right hand."

"Yes... Mother Yashira."

After nodding once he cleared his throat and continued.

"I came to inform you about the current plan... We.. made an arrangement with James Raynor and his Raiders. They'll get us off this planet and offered us a ship to return home."

He paused and watched both female Zergs. Amy started to get curious.

"How come the rebels are willing to help the Dominion forces?"

"Well, part of the deal was to reveal some information about the activities here. This.. also includes you and... your brood. I told them of your appearance. They seemed quite curious about it."

 _For one I'd also like to know that but that's odd. What do they want?_

She exchanged a quick look with her aide.

"So... you sold me to them?!"

Stemming a hand in her hip she made a stern face. She didn't like the idea of being seen as a good. Immediately the Lieutenant raised a hand in defence.

"No, not at all! Just a quick talk and you are free to go. But I think they might be able to help you... If you want to."

The last words came a little hesitated as if he hadn't thought about them.

 _Help me? What is he talking? Like removing this Zerg parts?_

"You think they are able to help me get-"

Abruptly she stopped mid-sentence.

 _I can't just babble of loosing my Zerg body! Not when Yashira's around! She just might leave me._

The Lady coughed once before continuing.

"..ahem... you mean help us?"

A pause happened.

"Well.. they might. But.. yes... are you cooperatin'?"

 _Raynor's Raiders had been titled enemies of the Dominion. And now a meet-up with them? But they just want to talk. And help me? Might be an opportunity.._

 _"Milady? Is it safe to... talk to this... 'James Raynor'?"_

She looked over to Yashira. Slowly she became able to read her expression. Now it was more the worried kind of look she had.

 _She doesn't know the Terran conflicts and who Raynor is, does she?_

Turning back to the Lieutenant she answered.

"Might I.. discuss this with Mother Yashira."

Leandre raised an eyebrow at that question and simply nodded after a moment. The two Zergs turned around and walked a few metre.

"I understand your doubt, Yashira. But I think we could get some valuable information out of this, maybe a new goal."

"You think so, Milady? But... can we trust this... Raynor? It sounded… like he is an enemy..."

Amy liked the way Yashira cared for her safety. It was a welcomed gesture in these strange times. She smiled.

"I..I don't know... He is labelled a rebel by the leading Terran party... Yet he even helps these 'enemies' of his right now. So he at least sounds like a reasonable person."

Her aide tilted her head and played with her claws like she had already done several times.

"Differences... within the Terrans? I see... I didn't know about that... But I trust your... reasoning, Milady. These Terrans here... haven't caused... trouble... so far. And you... still want to help them... don't you, Milady?"

Amy nodded slowly but determined and before answering Yashira bowed her head.

"Then... we will follow your lead, Milady."

"Thank you!"

After another smile on the Lady's face the two of them returned to the waiting commander and his wardens.

"Lieutenant?! We... agree to your offer. We'll talk to Mr Raynor."

The Lieutenant had a feint smile in his face.

"Great! In that case, they are willing to repair the transport-ship we have, so you can join on their ship. To prepare this we cou-"

"Wait!"

Amalia interrupted his explanation slightly confused. He replied with a similar look.

 _Did he just say 'join on their ship'? Get on board his ship?_

"... get on their ship?!"

"Well yes, they wanted you to join them on their discussion, in person. Instruct them by your experience."

In this moment Amy blushed a little.

 _They think I am an experience fighter?! Might not be bad to be handled with more respect._

"Well I guess... that's alright."

"Fine. So in preparation we could relocate you all onto the landing platform to enter the ship when it's finished. If you'd follow me, Lady Tellarin... Mother Yashira and the rest of yours!"

Lieutenant Leandre waited until Amy gave her confirmation. He then tilted his upper body to hint a bow, turned on his heel and stumped back to his base. The two Marines copied his move and followed him back. The two female were slightly confused. They looked at each other and back to the leaving commander.

 _Well ok..._

"Eh Yashira? Could you call them to follow us? ... And keep an eye on Sobeas!"

"Of course, Milady."

The Lady of Thorns waited another moment for her brood before wandering towards the Terran base. Her loyal Zergling was quick to join her side. She smiled.

"Hm, Jack? You curious to see where we're going?"

"Kcheh!"

Sometimes she really wondered whether her pet could actually understand her. Since Sobeas could understand her as well but couldn't talk very well it wasn't that unlikely.

Again they went through the destroyed parts of the facility. In front of the main building the three Terrans turned and walked over to the waiting ship. The whole troop passed it and gathered on the free, paved area next to it. It quickly got louder as the many, hard Zerg limbs clang on the metallic ground. Again Yashira made them form a defensive circle around the Drones. And a few moments later the Overlord who had hovered over the structures took position right above. Only Sobeas stayed some distance away from the rest. From there he had a good view on all the others.

 _Hm... doesn't he want to stay with us or... is he afraid?_

"So, Lady Tellarin? If you could just wait here. The Raiders should arrive soon and then we'll get off."

"Okay Lieutenant, thanks."

Lieutenant Leandre nodded once, excused himself and return into the main building. The two Wardens however stayed at the edge of the landing plateau, eyes on the crowd. Amy took a closer look at them.

 _Still watching me, huh?_

The suits of the two Marines weren't different from any other suit and their faces were still hidden behind the visor. The only noticeable thing were the two decals, one on each shoulder pad. On their right shoulder both had the same – a fist smashing into a shattering shield. On the other the decals were different. One had a burning rock or brick, the other the silhouette of a mountain.

 _Are they related or something?_

She figured nobody could answer. So she shifted her attention to the ship waiting for its use. It was a simple piece of technology. A large cubicle with two thrusters on its back and a separate cabin as a bridge on its front. The outside was made out of simple steel plating with just a few guns on them. Here and there the red color or the crest of the Dominion showed its membership.

The time passed. After quite a while there started to be trouble within the base again. Amy noticed some lights in the night sky growing bigger. A few moments later she identified them as ships coming down.

 _The Raiders!_

The ships landed outside the facility where the Zerg had been before. Immediately a group of Terrans left the main building heading towards the newcomers. Nobody really took a look on the waiting Zergs. Amy remained quiet.

 _Better not cause more trouble... they won't forget us here._

"Over there!"

A familiar voice echoed in the distance and a moment later the young Private Santé came around the corner. He stopped shortly at the sight of the Zergs.

"K then let's take a look at dat ol' piece o' junk ya got ther'."

A deeper, unknown voice answered and a short guy passed the Private but then also stopped.

"Oh... they're here... Well..."

The short, wide man continued onward. A large carriage with mechanical parts followed behind him, rattling over ground. The Private stayed a distance behind them. The Lady on her part made few steps toward them since it look as if the man was headed for her. When they were just a couple of metre apart he slowed down.

"Oh darlin'... you look like someone had way t' much fun with ol' Kerrigan..."

 _What?!_

He stopped, Amy as well. She made a confused look and watched her opposite. He was a short bulky guy in a dirty, brown and orange overall. In his right he held a big tool box and his left wasn't a hand at all – 'quite an eye-catcher' Amy thought to herself. It was a large metal claw with two big tongs at its end. The lower arm seemed to contain the hydraulic pipes and cans. Two yellow stripes decorated them. Her sight wandered up to his face. It was covered in dirt and wrinkles. The brown, greasy beard covering most of his lower face except the chin formed, together with his small brown eyes, grim look. Their eyes met and he twitched slightly.

"Ahem... Swann... Rory Swann's the name... mechanics ma game.."

He shrug once, looking a little embarrassed.

 _Weird guy... What's wrong with him?_

"Amalia Tellarin... Lady of Thorns!"

She tried a fierce look but wasn't sure whether it worked.

"I'm sorry, M'lady. Ma mouth's just too quick for me sometim'. Just don' listen to me gabbin' 'round. I'm anyway better with ma hands... well one of 'em."

He grinned and let his metallic claw snap two times. Amy smiled. She didn't know why but somehow he had a heart-warming aura around him.

"Ah, it's fine... I don't mind."

He nodded once before looking past her onto the waiting Zergs.

"An' those are yours? 'mean, you can control 'em?"

Amy turned her head and looked at them as well. Most of the Zerg were just minding their business. Only Yashira, Jack and Sobeas watched the conversation.

"Eh.. yeah, they follow me... Ahem sorry to be so blunt but... you don't seem to be scared."

She turned back and watched his expression shyly.

"Scared?! Hehe..."

He laughed shortly. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Not dis ol' chum! A've seen enough shit to be scare'... The fact you an' ya kind haven' gone rampage 'til now is enough to see you mind no bad. 't least for now."

A smile graced his face. Whether he tried to play it down or he actually didn't care, Amy couldn't tell. Yet she figured it didn't matter. She was at least glad someone treated her normally. A loud banging interrupted the small talk. They both turned to the ship where the sound had come from. Private Santé had knocked on the a metal plating and was now looking at them unnerved.

"Ah yeah... always inna hurry the youth o' t'day.. M'lady, I better get t' fixin' this junk.. See ya later."

Swann nodded, snapped his claw once more and started moving over to the waiting, young man.

"Yeah okay... Till later."

Amy answered and went back to her brood.

 _Quite a weird... 'chum'._

* * *

 _ **A/N: The first appearance of Swann. His accent is rather difficult to write. :D But yeah, worked out I guess. Have a nice day and thanks for reading. =)  
**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: She already has some drones ;)**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Yeah, Infesters are just a strange kind of Zerg. But they can be useful sometimes, maybe Amy can figure it out ;)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Well I hope the writing is clear enough to figure where they are at any moment. But yes, I keep on going!**_

 _ **+greedy917: A happy little Zerg family =) I like that term!**_


	21. Ch03P01: Arrival

**Chapter 03: The Rebels**

 _ **Part 01: Arrival**_

 **xxxxxxx**

The repairing of the ship took its time. Amy kept watching it from a distance how Swann and Santé worked the machine. Every now and then she could hear a curse being shouted out of it. Some times a Marine made its way over to check the status it seemed.

After a good hour ships from the Rebels began moving again. It weren't all but most of them returned back into space.

 _Seems to be safe... they wouldn't leave now, would they?_

Amy didn't want to worry about it right now. Quite some time later the ship started its engines all of a sudden. Everyone got scared shortly but nothing more happened. The two mechanics left the running ship, a smile on their faces. They shortly talked to the two wardens and then left the landing platform. One of the Marines started moving towards the Zerg.

 _Finally done?_

"Ship's ready. You can have it."

He called to her when he was just a few steps away.

"Ah yeah... so... we just enter it and..."

 _Am I supposed to fly that?_

"Can you fly it?"

 _I... just had like a handful of flight lessons..._

Amy struggled to answer the question.

"I see... I'll fly it, then. C'mon, girl. An' bring your... kind with you."

The Marine waved at her to follow and walked back at the ship. The Lady and her Zergs started moving as well. The wardens were the first to enter the ship. Amy however hesitated. Behind the hatch there was a large cargo room. She was surprised as to how big it was on the inside. After another looked at Yashira she entered. One after another the Zergs made their way into the ship. All walked past Amy and she counted.

 _Yashira, Jack, one, two... five Zerglings.. five Drones.. eh six Hydralisks, two Roaches, Sobeas... ehm?_

"What about the Overlord? He won't fit in here will he?"

"Maybe.. he would... but there is no need, Milady. Overlords can travel through... space..."

Amy was surprised at that statement.

 _This... ball of Zerg... can travel through outer space?! That... is unbelievable!_

"Oh really?! Well... ok... then it seems, everyone is here. I'll tell the pilot. Stay here."

She turned around and looked for a way to the cockpit. A pair of stairs led upwards to the front. At the end was a smaller room. She found the two Wardens sitting in the cockpit seats. The seats were wider then the ones she had seen before seemingly to be wide enough for the Marine suits. One of them turned around.

"Heh?! You guys ready?"

"Well yeah... we're all aboard."

The two straightened themselves and proceeded to work the panels in front of them.

"Hehe... How about, Ben? Let's take this old piece of junk... full of Zergs... up to the flagship of the Rebels, eh! Bwuahah!"

He laughed fervently yet the other – apparently 'Ben' – remained silent and started the machines.

 _What's so funny? The whole situation?_

Now Amy noticed that his visor was open but she couldn't see much of his face. The ship started to stutter.

"Better sit down, girl. This thing isn't very comfortable."

Amy searched around but there was no place to sit. She carefully went back into the cargo room. The Zerg didn't seem to mind the shaking. Their legs damped it so their bodies would stay still. Their leader however needed something to hold on to. A corner with some pipes did the job for now. When she had finally found a hold she noticed the hatch closing. It shut tight and the shaking rose.

 _Off this planet... finally..._

It took a couple of minutes before the voice of the one Warden echoed through the ship.

"We're about to land in their hangar. Hold on to somethin'!"

A big bang later the ship calmed down and the engines stopped.

 _Here we go! I am... definitely nervous! Focus! And straighten up! You need to act strong!_

The Lady of Thorns shook herself once, walked up to the middle of the hatch and took stance. Internally her legs were shaking more than the ship had been.

"Yashira, Jack, could you join me?"

Immediately both of the Zerg took position on each of her sides a step behind. The valves of the hatch whiffed and slowly the large plate opened. Bright light entered the room.

"Sarah... wha-"

A male voice was to hear through all the rumbling. A moment later Amy could see the first things outside.

 _What the...?_

She recognized Marines, one after another, two dozens or more. All were clad in blue suits and held their rifles ready, aimed at her. In their middle was one in a dark grey suit. He didn't hold a gun and his visor was open. His face had a weird expression – half astonished, half disappointed. After a moment he shook his head once. Then he raised a fist and made a step forward.

"Don' shoot boys... aheam... The Lady of Thorns, I assume?"

The Zerg-Terran woman made a step forward as well and look him straight into the eyes.

"Yes! You are right... I am the Lady of Thorns!"

 _That was too much..._

"I am Jim Raynor and... you are on board the 'Hyperion'. Sorry for this but we had to be cautious."

He lowered his fist and some of the Marines their weapons.

"Yes... eh, Amalia Tellarin my name. I... would have done the same... but thank you for your help and time."

Amy could make out some rumbling from behind her.

"Of course, I'm su-"

"James Raynor, welcoming **us** on board his ship. HEHE!"

The two Wardens appeared out of the ships front. The one still without a name laughed and only he had his visors open. Their red suits looked dirty compared to the shining blue ones of the Raiders. Raynor's expression however darkened.

"I see, more of 'e men of the Lieutenant. If **you** don't cause any trouble **we** won't either, a'right? You'll be brought to the others."

Raynor waved a hand and immediately a group of Marines approached the Wardens.

"I don't think so. We were order to stay with the girl. So we'll stay whether you lik-"

" **Brick**! Mind your words! ..."

Ben had raised his voice and his companion – Brick – went silent. Ben opened his visor revealing a young and stern face with a thick, brown moustache. Nodding to Raynor he continued.

"We thank you Mr Raynor. We'll take our leave."

 _What a smooth and gallant voice?!_

And with those words they both left together with a couple Marines. She could still hear Brick grumbling quietly. Afterwards the two leaders continued their conversation. In the meantime more and more Marines lowered their weapons – not without Amy noticing it.

 _They are slowly calming down. Good... no danger... at least from me. Okay?_

She relaxed a bit.

"Yea ok. Speakin' of the Lieutenant. He's currently on the bridge discussin' further events. I'd like you to join... Lady Tellarin."

He sounded determined not giving into any answer than 'yes'. His voice was similar to the one of this Swann but without the strong accent.

"Yes, of course, Mr Raynor."

"Great. But for now, your Zergs needa stay on that ship. We don' got any more room for 'em to stay, 'right?"

 _Isn't this a big ship? Sounded like one. The flagship of the rebels! ... hmm.._

The Lady turned to her aide.

"What do you say, Yashira? Can you hold out on this ship a while longer?"

Again she felt kind of bad for making Yashira stay behind but she didn't seem to mind.

"As you wish, Milady."

Amy thanked her and continued with Raynor. She somehow couldn't wait to finally get to know more about what had happened. Maybe they even knew a way to make her normal again.

 _Well but actually... this is kind of neat.. I can fight and have kind of control over Zergs! But... will this stay? Or will I change more over time… Into what? … Kerrigan?!_

"So we aehm... good'o go?

Mr Raynor's voice interrupted her thoughts. She then realized she was staring at him.

"Ah yeah... I had been thinking, sorry. Lead the way."

"A'right boys, back on yo marks!"

With this command he started moving and half of the Marines as well.

"Yashira? When anything happens, contact me!"

She whispered that note to the Mother before leaving. The Zerg nodded shortly and began to watch over the current tumult.

The Lady trotted a few steps behind the Terran leader through the landing dock. It was a huge room with some machinery and a lot of crates all around. Most of it appeared to be for war – weapons and ammunition, as well as parts for repairment. They were heading towards a large door while only a few Marines came with them. The rest scattered all around or left through different doors.

 _Hm.. four Marines and Raynor... that might be an impossible fight..._

The metallic door slid open and the troop went on into a narrow corridor. Two Marines first, then Raynor, Tellarin and the remaining two. Some displays and metal plates covered the walls. It was way cleaner than the facility down on the planet. Amy could make out some people talking somewhere yet the heavy stomps of the suits and the high clangs of Amy's heels filled the air. They made a left turn, then a right and a few steps later Raynor started to talk.

"If it's a'right, I'm gonna get outta this suit, right?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

She answered quickly and the troop came to a stop. The leader of the rebels made a turn and walked through another door. On the other side Amy could spot a lot of those blue Marine suits standing at the walls. Their fronts were open and she saw the interior of those armors. It was clad with padding, some vents and mechanical parts. The door shut.

 _Seems to be the storage room for their suits. That were quite a lot. How many men are there? The rebels have grown in size, haven't they?_

It took a few moments before anything happened. The other rebels just moved a bit occasionally. Nobody said anything.

 _This is oddly familiar..._

The metal door slid open again and small man stood on the other side. Raynor was just barely taller than Amy but way wider. His muscular upper body was just covered by a thin, bleached-out, white shirt and a small leather vest. The vest had many pockets and pouches filled with ammunition. His hands were inside large, fingerless leather-gloves and between them and the shirt Amy saw some tattoos. Together with his black hair and rough beard it made him look fierce – just as one would expect it from the leader of a feared military group.

"That's better. Let's move on!"

Again the Marines started moving without a word and Raynor gestured Tellarin to walk before following between her and the last two Marines.

"Raynor? How many men are there in your ship?"

"Hehe.."

He laughed shortly.

"This ain' ma ship but yeah... we are a'ready a lot of men... Every tryin' to make something happen.? Against Mengsk, the Zer- ye Kerrigan's Zergs and even the damn Protoss..."

His voice got more serious with every word. It was a quick change from cheerful to grave. Amy could feel his angry stare yet she didn't know much about all this.

 _They are fighting against pretty much everyone... Against Zergs... and now they let me on board. Seems bitter. And also the Protoss? I thought this highly advanced alien race wouldn't interfere with us simple Terrans.._

"You are fighting the Protoss? Why?"

"Eh... Long story... You... 'll know soon 'nough."

 _Guess I missed much during my nap..._

She knew it wouldn't change his mind if she'd ask again so she kept quiet. They still walked through some corridors. Every now and then someone crossed their way. Some nodded towards Raynor but all of them at least staggered shortly at the sight of the Lady. She slowly got used to getting stared at. She somehow didn't care.

 _Heck, I would stare at me if I could!_

On their way it was easy to notice the difference between the base on the planet and this ship. Everything was still intact and no loose parts were hanging around. Everything seemed to be at its place. After a few more turns the troop stopped at another door.

It slid open. Amy could hear some remains of a conversation which died down by the opening of the door. The two Marines in the front entered and positioned themselves on each side of the entrance. Amy was next to enter. She made a few steps into the room and made a quick look around. A group of people had gathered. Lieutenant Leandre was among them. All eyes were focused on her. Everyone had some kind of fear in their expression, yet some also seemed surprised. The group stood around a large holo-table. She had always loved those tables. They had had one in the Academy. It was fun to play with the holographic images on it – turning and changing them as she pleased.

To her left were a lot of monitors and consoles in front of a large window. On the other side of that window was the endless open space with all its sparkling stars together with a big, green planet in which orbit this ship stayed.

 _This is the bridge! And that might be Ophelia IV?!_

Her eyes wandered back to the group of people. Nobody said anything until Raynor made a move. He walked past her towards the table.

"I'm back, Matt! Brought you the Lady of Thorns!"

With this he gestured towards the suddenly more nervous Zerg woman. She took her posture and spoke.

"Eh... Amalia Tellarin. I.. have to thank you for the audience."

With a short bow she finished. Silence.

"A gurl... which had d' experiience a loat in 'er still young laife! Poar liittle thing!"

A dark-skined man was the first to talk. He was a muscular person in a weird, dark Ghost suit which had glowing red lines on it. His chest was protected by a heavy metal vest and decorated with doll on a necklace. His eyes were white as snow and black dreadlocks ran down the back of his head.

"Yeah! We sh'uld get rid of 'er right away! First we' fightin' dem... then we welcom' dem with our ass' open for-"

"Tychus! Enough!"

Raynor stopped the Marine from depicting his image any further. Oddly the one he was talking to stood next to the other men around the table yet he was the only one in a Marine suit. Also he carried no rifle and had a cigar in his mouth. His bald head and stern face were the only things to see of him. Raynor glinted at him.

"Lady.. Tellarin, I am sorry. Please don't listen to the loose tongue of this **convict**. I am Matt Horner, Captain of the Hyperion and I welcome you aboard."

A well dressed man made two steps forward and bowed down a bit, one hand behind his back, the other resting on his chest.

 _Elegant! I like it!_

"Thank you, Captain Horner. A pretty and large ship you have command of."

She answered the bow. During that she let her eyes wander over him. He wore a black admiral's suit with a few medals on his chest and fancy shoulder pads. Many edges of the suit were clad in golden metal borders. His young, well-tended face made Amy guess him to be in his mid twenties. This, his short black hair and his respectful posture made him into a handsome man.

"Hehe, yes it's rather large."

Their eyes met shortly before Amy continued looking through the round.

Next up the was a thin, young scientist, looking a little scared. He wore yellow glasses, had some pimples in his face and a spiky hair cut. The white coat and the ochre shirt beneath were a little to big for him. When their glances met he twitched a bit.

"Ha, yea and that lil' greenhorn there is Stetman. Our doc an' scientist. He knows lot 'bout other races."

Raynor continued the introduction.

"Lieutenant Leandre, you a'ready know... Ah well and the dark one there is Tosh, the leader of the Spectres."

 _This is a weird group of people... Could get interesting..._

She smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This one was pretty fun to write. All those people =D And Tosh's accent XD Finally on board the Hyperion and finally time for some more background plot =)**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: You really want to see Amy get a hive, do you? =D**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Well if something is in a need to be fixed Swann is your man! ;)**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Here you go ;D (and appearance ;) )**_

 _ **+Guest: Right now I try to get at least on part every week. More isn't possible at the moment, sry. But glad you like it. =) A twist yes. Already had some ideas and discarded some but yeah... we'll see.**_


	22. Ch03P02: Decisions

**Chapter 03: The Rebels**

 _ **Part 02: Decisions**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"Nice to meet you all"

Amy finished the introduction yet no one really answered. Only the Marine Tychus bristled with anger once.

"So.. Lieutenant Leandre had just told us about their knowledge of what the Zergs did on that planet. Up to the point when they had heard of you Lady Tellarin."

The discussion was brought back to where it seemed to have stopped before they had entered. Captain Horner gestured at the Dominion man.

"Great. And fo' short? What were they doin' on this lonesome piece?"

 _Raynor must have left for me before they had started.  
_  
The short leader walked to the table, pushed a few buttons and a hologram of Ophelia IV appeared above it. There were some marks on the planet's surface. Luckily Amy was good at reading maps and recognizing landmarks.

 _There. On the northern side. That must be the point of the Terran base. There is a huge jungle... and... ah the other mark seems to be the..._ _hidden_ _Zerg hive. Quite some distance. Hadn't guess it to be this much.  
_  
"Well for our knowledge it had been their idea to be alone on this planet. Just a small colony of them. Even the hive was well hidden inside a mountain crater. Not much open activity. It seems they really wanted to be left alone."

The Lieutenant stated his knowledge. Everyone laid their foreheads in wrinkles.

"Sometiing mysteriios dey we're doiin' deir. Sometiing we weren' suupos'd d' see."

Tosh slowly mumbled his thoughts. His heavy accent made it hard to listen to him. Amy wondered.

 _Even Yashira speaks a clearer Terranian than some of the Terrans. How is that even possible?  
_  
"Somethin' we weren't supposed t' see? Like what?"

"Not'in' good, Jimmy. That's for sur'!"

Tychus puffed on his cigar filling the air with smoke.

"If A know somethin' then that de Zergs do deir worst wher **ever** they cou'd."

One or two quick looks hushed towards the Zerg Lady but no one answered.

"Well yeah... but what would they act'ally do ther'?"

"Eh.. E..experiments, Sir... maybe..?"

The young scientist raised his voice for once. He had a high and quivering voice. Also he looked not very confident in his being.  
Still, in that moment Amy remembered.

"Yes, experiments! The Queen of Blades talked about experiments and... treated me like one!"

All eyes immediately turned to her and some mouths started gaping.

"You... have met **Kerrigan**?! Here?! When?!"

She took a small step back at the burst of Raynor.

"Well... yeah... shortly..."

And so she told the story about her meeting with the Queen and what she had experienced inside the hive. Everyone listen carefully and no one interrupted. Most of the men had stern expressions on their faces. Only Stetmann seemed more disgusted than serious. Captain Horner on the other hand seemed to have pity on her.

"... and all of a sudden she... kind of disintegrated into a pile of purple goo..."

Amy ended her telling. A moment long silence reigned the conversation.

"Sounds like one 'em Changelings. They can look like anythin' they want. Kerrigan seem'd to control dis one directly."

"That means, she is not near us right now. Don't you think, Jim?"

Raynor and Horner picked up the conversation again. The rebel leader nodded.

"Too baed! Woul've been fun to get 'er rright away!"

Again the convict puffed on his cigar.

"So... Kerrigan makes some experiments on her own? But for what to achieve?"

"That's de right question, Matt."

Judging by their interactions Amy figured that this Raynor and his Captain knew each other longer then the rest.

"J..judging by what... we know right now... I'd guess... to create more of... her... I guess.. Sir."

Shyly pointing towards the Lady Stetmann made his guess. All eyes wandered to him making him more uncomfortable. Then they switched towards the Zerg woman.

"She wants to make more of... like... herself? More Queen of Blades?!"

Leandre looked sceptical.

"Righ'... they managed t' make one Terran-Zerg Hybrid once... why notta second? Still... fo' some reason she lacks control over you..."

"Ooor! She's jus' playin' us fools!"

Suddenly Tychus burst forward to the Lady.

"Ai bet she works for dat damn hell bitch of a woman!"

"AH! NO! I'm not!"

Amy herself jumped back and took fighting stance. Immediately the other Marines at the entrance readied their weapons.

"BOYS! Calm the hell down! Tychus! Cut the crap!"

The convict was just in arms reach ready to grab her. He stopped at Raynor's command. For a moment nobody moved. Most of them seemed to be startled by the events.

 _What is wrong with him? I haven't done anything!  
_  
Then Tychus shifted a bit and relaxed his shoulders. He turned to his commander.

"A tell ya Jimmy! Dis girl is up to no good!"

"Shee has de eies of en aniimal. Taeken from iits hoome... Impriison'd... Fuull of fear... Shee is none of dem Zeurgs."

Tosh – a stoic look on his face – stared in here eyes as if he could read her mind. It frightened her.

 _Animal? Imprisoned? I... well I'm glad he's defending me... At least I hope he is. But what is he for a freak?  
_  
"I think Tosh's right. She'd a'ready done worse if she had wan'ed to. An' now.. let's get back on topic."

Raynor waved at them to return to the table. The Marines lowered their weapons yet Tychus didn't move.

"Oh Jimmy... what is it wit you an' all dis weird hocus-pocus now? Did ya forget how we handl'd things back den?"

He swung his hands up around his head gesturing Raynor to have lost his mind. Raynor's expression darkened.

 _Is this still about me or is there more on the line now?_

"Well Tychus... times change! An' if you don' like the idea of learnin' from the ene- ... others. Then you still have much t' learn..."

"Jus' 's you say... Ai'm off at de bar... till you get a'right again an' continue shootin' Zergs or huntin' artefacts..."

With this the man in the suit puffed on his cigar a last time before turning and stomping out of the room. The door shut again yet everyone went on staring at it. One could still hear is stomps echoing through the hallway Amy shifted her view back towards the group.

"I.. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble..."

"Ah.. he can be a hard-head som'times... Sooo... Kerrigan tries to make 'er own kind of Hybrids... But it seems t' take a whil'..."

Raynor laid his forehead in wrinkles. The others waited when suddenly Tosh began again.

"Ai thiink.. dis is noat de onli plaece to expiiriment."

The mysterious man tabbed on the holo-table. And a few presses later another planet took the place of Ophelia IV.

 _More experiments? Is he serious?  
_  
"Of course, Redstone V! We've crossed its system and just got a tiny signal of Zerg activity! But since it was just a small signature and this rocky wasteland is hardly inhabited we didn't care..."

Captain Horner immediately began to work the keys and some large areas tinted red over the otherwise grey and beige surface. Everybody watched around the sphere.

"Well it would make sense for 'em to have more than one of dose bases. What's your take on this Stetmann?"

"W..well... Sir.. A lone planet... in the outer rim of Redstone… a quite uninhabited system..."

The scientist pulled a small tablet out of his coat and played around. He walked around a little bit.

"... many rock formations.. of hard minerals... it seems. T..they interfere with our scanners... That's why the marks are so... eh spread out... over.. eh the surface... A good hide out for something... like this... base... captain."

He finished his explanation and was nearly half around the table. When he looked up from his gadget he saw the Zerg Lady just a couple steps away from him. Stetmann startled and slowly backed off.

"I.. see... like they hid it insid' dis mountain crat'r here... and you, Lieutenant? Do ya know of any operation the Dominion has there?"

Although Amy didn't know much about negotiations she knew this was a key moment.

 _I wonder if Leandre would really share information on Dominion operations with the rebels.  
_  
The Dominion soldier waited a moment, thinking.

"As for my knowledge, the Dominion hadn't been watchin' this particular system... But of course my information might already be outdated since I hadn't had any contact lately."

"Yea.. I figur'd... Thanks, Lieutenant."

Both men had a serious expression on their faces yet it wasn't the grim look one would expect from enemies. It seemed more like they knew about the weight of the situation.  
Another moment of silence ruled over the conversation.

"So.. Sir. What are we doing about this?"

"Ye I know... We have t' do somethin' 'bout that... But the arte-... things... are more import'nt right now. Before Kerrigan gets 'em."

 _Kerrigan? Arte..things? Wait! This Tychus said something about artefacts? What artefacts? And what does Kerrigan want with them?_

The captain simply nodded. But the Dominion militant and the Zergish woman were slightly confused.

"What are those artefacts? Tychus also mentioned them."

Amy wanted to know.

Some strange things, and Kerrigan wants them... Do they somewhat related to me?

"These things... aren't import'nt for this."

Raynor waved it off and started watching over the hologram of the planet. After a small moment he turned away from it facing Amy.

"Lady Tellarin? These are damn tough tim's an' I'm no man of long words. That's why I ask right away. Are you an' your kin' willin' to help us?"

Her eyes widened. In the corner of her view she could see that Leandre and Stetmann had a surprised look that must match hers. Yet the other men two seemed unimpressed.

 _Help? Like what?  
_  
"Eh.. help?! Like what? ... Mister Raynor.."

"You could check out what's goin' on there an' even step in to stop it."

 _Me? Exploring an unknown planet, searching for more... like me? But I don't know anything about war,_ _exploration_ _and such..._

She got uncomfortable looking into his eyes. So she looked at the hologram instead. Slowly she made some steps towards it.

"Ehm... why me? I'm not really prepared for this..."

"Yet you mad' it out alive. You can control 'em. An' you know the Hybrids bedder than any of us. We could spare some supplies and you could prepare a few days. How's that?"

 _Hybrids... yeah... since I_ _ **am**_ _one...  
_  
The grey planet in front of her slowly spun continuously. The cliffs and mountains made it appear threatening and fierce. It wasn't very appealing to her.

"Iit iis guud shance to leurn more 'bout dem Zurgs."

Tosh stepped up at the table, watching her. He had a determined look in his eyes as if he'd already knew what would happen. She didn't know how or why but somehow he seemed to make an influence on her. Whether it was just imagination or really there, she could tell.

 _Learn more... about Zergs... ... But can't I just go home? ... Well do I have a home as this? I guess... not... But can I do it? Lead 'my' brood into the war? Well Yashira does that anyway... It might really be an opportunity.  
_  
She started tapping on the console, all with her right hand. She wasn't quite sure how susceptible the piece of technology was to scratches from her claw. Redstone V shrunk and the rest of its solar system appeared. All the planets made their way around the sun in its middle. Most of the other planets as well as the sun had more of a red gleam. Only the fifth planet looked different with its paler color.

"I guess... I could help you, Mister Raynor."

"Thanks, Lady Tellarin... Anyone against it?"

He asked through the round but nobody raised his voice. Only Lieutenant Leandre looked sceptical.

"Fin'. We should start prepin'! Lieutenant we'll get y'a ship ready to return you into Dominion territory. And for the Lady... maybe we can get ya a bigger ship an' some supplies."

Everyone nodded and afterwards the Commander gestured towards the exit.

"K, so we'll better get ya both back t' your kin'. Not that they get angry, fo' us holdin' you so long 'ere, eeh?"

He grinned slightly while waiting for the others to move. The two foreigners quickly took a look at each other and turned to leave. Tosh also started moving away from the table but went towards a different exit on the other side. Just as the three leader were at the door Stetmann gave notice.

"Eh..eh... Sir?! Can I... ehm... just on a word?"

Raynor raised an eyebrow and look at him.

"Righ' now?"

The scientist nodded shyly. Raynor took a deep breath. It was easy to see that it was a bad timing for him.

 _He really wants to take care of his guests,_ _doesn't he?_ _Kind of nice.  
_  
"Eh yeah... Fin' Stetman."

He looked over to Horner.

"... Matt? Could ya bring our guests back t' their... ehm quarters?"

"Of course, Sir!"

The Captain bowed lightly and the two switched places. The three left, again accompanied by four Marines, two in the front and two behind. Leandre was first of the three, followed by Tellarin and Horner. Amy went once again through everything said and done.

 _I have to check this with Yashira. Whether she knows more about that or not. Speaking of which...  
_  
She focused. Although she didn't know where on the ship she now was she could tell where the landing dock was. Yashira's presence was clear to notice. Gladly it felt calm and relaxed, no sign of trouble.

 _Seems both sides stayed peaceful.  
_  
After the next turn she noticed Horner closed the gap to her and walked nearly at the same height next to her. He kept his arms behind his back, a stiff posture and the eyes straight up front.

"You seemed quite familiar with the holo-deck and the star-map, Lady Tellarin."

"Eh yes... well before... well **this**... I was studying to be an Intergalactic Navigator at our Academy, Captain Horner. There we got some of those tables, too."

He nodded slowly.

"I see... so you are at least a bit familiar with the Military..."

"Yeah.. a little..."

The conversation ebbed down. On one side she appreciated the small talk on the other hand she didn't want to talk about anything related to this, what appeared to be open war.

 _And now?  
_  
"... Surely that study is a lot calmer than this here..."

He tried to pick it up again and Amy tried to go with it.

"Oh ye... I didn't choose this but somehow the Zerg did..."

"Do you know, why they have picked you?

Amy shook her head. Some of her hair strands rattled. Another turn.

"A hmm... I see.. Oh we are already at the hangar!"

One of the Marines opened the door and troop made its way through. Inside there were still a couple of Marines and the ship waited silently for its next mission. Jack stood at the edge of the loading ramp and stared at them. His expression filled with joy when he saw his leader.

"So.. Lady Tellarin. Here we are! The Commander will most certainly find a better spot for you and your Zergs to rest. For now, I am sorry, but you'll have to stay in the transporter..."

"Oh that's alright. Thanks, Captain."

She smiled. Horner bowed lightly and excused himself to bring the Lieutenant to his men. Leandre had silently watched the scene. Amy wasn't really sure what he was thinking but it didn't really matter for now. The troop went on and Amy made her way back to the ship. The Marines around kept their distance to her and the transporter yet kept all eyes open.  
At the ship her pet greeted her with a loud chirp.

"Kchek!"

The Lady knelt down and stroke his forehead.

"Jack! Seems we'll go on another... adventure!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Uff... that took a while. But one question up ahead: I didn't really found anything about how the language is called the Terrans are speaking. Does anybody know? Pls PM me =) I can't just call it English :D So but now we got some more into the events from the original Story. Hope you liked it and thanks for any feedback.**_

 _ **+javegar453: Yeah I figured that might happen. But I just love his accent =D**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: The Zergs are just fascinating. But just wait a little longer, we'll get to something like that ;)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: Glad you like it. I'll shine some light on, why it went this way, a little more later in the story.**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Yes, I too find it quite interesting to view the Zergs from a different side than those bloodlusty beasts. =)**_


	23. Ch03P03: Examination

**Chapter 03: The Rebels**

 _ **Part 03: Examination**_

 **xxxxxxx**

"The Queen... had the intention to... create more of herself?"

Yashira tilted her head, looking sceptical at her Lady. Amy had told her the things the meeting had discussed. Sobeas also came a little closer when she had started explaining.

 _Curious, are we?  
_  
She didn't mind his behavior. At least the Zergs with seemingly more brain than other were interested in learning new things.

"Yeah, I don't know. If all 'Hybrids' – as they called them – could be as potent as the Queen of Blades it would be reasonable to make more. Although I don't really like the idea..."

"But... the Queen wants to enslave the other... Hybrids... under her control... And... make them fight... Isn't it so Milady?"

 _She seemed to dislike Kerrigan even though she_ _enhances_ _the Zerg species... Interesting.  
_  
"I'd think so... we have to see what's on Redstone V. Maybe we'll learn more there."

Her aide nodded.

"But now... we should prep-"

A knock on the hull of the ship interrupted the sentence. All four Zergs – Jack had been at her side the whole time – turned their attention towards the loading ramp.

"Lady Tellarin?!"

"Ah, Captain Horner!"

The Captain stood at the entrance. Amy made her way over to him. Although standing in his usual, stiff posture he had a slight embarrassed look on his face.

"Eh.. hi. We saw you've been wounded..."

"Ah yeah... already forget that... somehow it doesn't hurt anymore..."

She touched her shoulder. There was just a light tingling, nothing more. Somehow a weird experience considering how big she remembered the spine which had been sticking in there.

"Oh alright. Still we figured a short medical check-up would be good, wouldn't it?"

 _A check-up? Might be a good idea... Maybe they can tell me something more about my... body..  
_  
She nodded smiling.

"Sure. A good idea. Thanks."

Amy excused herself to Yashira and went with Horner out of the hangar. Again they were accompanied by armed soldier. But now it were only two and they weren't inside their Marines suits. They just wore the normal soldier uniform – Amy knew them from the Academy – with a reinforced vest on top.

"It's... just a safety measure by the Commander..."

The Captain stated that excused carefully as she was still looking at the soldiers.

"Ah yeah... it's fine... Isn't normal for a... Zerg... to run around your ship freely..."

"Yes..."

He answered. For a short moment they went silent.

"... and some of the men might be displeased by someone like... ehm.. you... roaming around freely. I'm sorry, Lady Tellarin."

"No no, it's fine, Captain... really!"

Silence.  
Again they were walking through a couple of corridors but this time different ones. They had left the hangar through a different door than last time. The maze of corridors seemed to be even more confusing in this part of the ship. In front of another door they came to a stop. He pressed a button on its front and the metal made the way clear for the Terrans to enter. After gesturing the soldiers to wait he entered followed by the Lady.  
It was a small, sterile room with a small table in the middle. On one side there stood some lockers and on the other there was a smaller door. On the table was a small heap of cloth and something that appeared to be a plate covered by a food cover.

"This is a small changing room. There is a rest-room as well where you can freshen up a bit..."

He pointed at the small door.

"... there are some clothings to change into for the appointment. And we prepared you something to eat, Milady."

 _A shower! And fooood! Aah... good  
_  
Amy nodded.

"Thank you, Captain. I really appreciate that."

She couldn't wait to finally get a bit more comfortable and something to eat that wasn't either a dry cereal bar or bloody Zerg flesh. She slowly walked around the table. A feint smell of cooked food came to her nose. Her mouth started watering. But she at least wanted to wait until Horner left the room before rushing for anything. Yet he stayed. Silence filled the air.

 _Ahem... will he_ _be_ _watch_ _ing_ _me during this? Hm..  
_  
"Ahem... are you... I me-"

"Of course! I'm sorry! I'll take my leave. If you need anything else just say something, Milady."

He bowed slightly in embarrassment and his face gained a bit more red.

"No. Everything's fine. Thank you again, Captain."

"You're welcome."

After he nodded once more he left the room. Amy took a moment to come to rest before she went into the other room. A tiny rest-room with a sink, toilet and a showering cabin.

 _Yes! A_ _shower!  
_  
She just couldn't wait for the warm water to run over her body. But then she realised.

 _Ehm... yeah... how do I get out of this?  
_  
She looked down her body. The belt was easy to remove but the tight suit strapped onto the skin was harder to get off.

 _There were some sliders on the back, weren't they?  
_  
After she unbuckled the rose and laid the belt down on the floor she went for the suit. She reached for her back and could just barely feel the triggers on the back-plate.

 _Maybe I should have asked the Captain to do this...  
_  
After a few attempts she finally managed to push the buttons until she heard a quiet whirring from the mechanics. A moment later she could feel the tension on her skin to loosen up. The suit parted on her back and she could slip it off. Careful not to damage it any further on her spiky shell. The worn shirt followed right after. A slight chill went over her skin.

 _Might as well take a_ _pee_ _before I shower.  
_  
She took a seat on the toilet. The cold, hard metal met her stiff legs and the unclad butt cheeks, it was really uncomfortable. Although she didn't really felt the need to it took its time to empty her bladder. She wondered.

 _Another change made by the Zerg? Or did I just not notice it in all this action?  
_  
Still it was a relief. As was the warm shower afterwards. The water rolled down her body. It made its way around her boobs, edges and spines. She even could feel it flowing through the stiff strands of hair. She ran a hand through it. The segments clung against each other and the air was filled with rattling. Amy continued with her human body parts, scrubbed her right hand over her skin. It seemed strange to only use one hand for this but she was still afraid to hurt herself with her left.  
Looking down she saw the dark and dirty water on the floor. All the dust, blood and what ever she had been covered in swirled down the drain. After a while she turned off the water and started the dryer. Immediately warm air came from everywhere blowing her skin dry. A pleasing invention she told herself.  
Cleaned and satisfied she went back into the main room and looked through the heap of cloths. A couple of shirts, panties and short pants were available yet she figured only one of the white tank top and some high cut panties would fit on her without getting torn by the Zergish parts. She slipped into them.

 _At least something... and now food!  
_  
Amy took a look under the lid. It was some meat with stewed vegetables and gravy. Looked like a typical meal from a canteen.

 _Yeah! A normal meal!_ _Never been more happy about something like this!_ _  
_  
A smile flit over her face. She rushed the food down since she started to drool over it. It was gone quite fast and for a while she just sat at the table staring at the lockers. Nothing was on her mind.  
A knock on the door ripped her back into reality and a voice came through the speaker.

"Eh... La..Lady of Thorns... Are.. are you there?"

It sounded like the young scientist Stetmann. She went to the door yet she hesitated a moment to open it.

 _I am nearly naked! But... ye.. he is the doc. He'll probably want to examine me... hmpf..  
_  
She pushed the button and the door disappeared into the wall. Immediately the young one on the other side startled and jumped back at the opposite side of the corridor releasing a squeal. Amy couldn't suppress a snicker.

"Hihi, I'm sorry, Doctor Stetmann."

"N..no no... E..everything's fine, M..Miss Tellarin."

He collected himself and straightened his coat. With his colored glasses and the cheeky haircut he looked quite young. His clumsy behaviour made him appear even younger.

 _Maybe he is even younger than me!? But well... he's the doc and_ _yeah… better listen to him_ _.  
_  
"Ah.. yeah... are you ready for.. ahem... Are you ready?"

"Yes.. I am."

It made her a bit nervous how nervous he was. After he nodded once he started to walk down the hallway visibly intimidated. Amy followed and noticed the two soldiers to follow them as well. A few doors further they stopped and Stetmann opened it. They entered a larger room with many medical or scientific instruments scattered around. A few big tanks of colored liquids stood here and there at the walls. On the right there was a window in the wall where she could see another room which looked more like a medical operation room than this mess of technical stuff. Half of the other room was also hidden behind a curtain.  
A sudden clinging of a heavy metal part meeting the steel floor to her left caught Amy's attention. She turned.

"Oi, M'lady Tell'rin!"

"Swann! Nice to see you."

The mechanic snapped his metallic tongs twice. The Lady did the same with her claw although it didn't make as much noise. They both grinned.

"Ah! I see.. you know each other already."

"Ye, we have met once. But what are you doing here?"

Her curiosity struck first.

"The kiddo 'ere needed his... eh... How'd ya call it?"

He looked over to the scientist with a wondering expression.

"Eh... ahem... I..It is a device to.. measure material properties of small samples on the base of their molecular structure… to figuring out their behaviour and maybe even the capability of reproducing them… yeah..."

Stetmann looked from one of them to the other and back.

"Yeah... I just wanna'd a name... But ye, that thing, said he need'd it. An' now I gotta go. Gonna finish ma new lil' baby! Can't wait t' see 'er in action!"

Swann grinned from ear to ear.

"M'lady! Doc!"

He snapped his claw once more and left the room. The two remaining people looked at each other. After a moment Stetmann realised they both were waiting on him and started.

"Ah.. yes... we'll... start right away, shall we…? Lady of.. eh Thorns."

He began to run around the room gathering pieces of equipment.

"Tellarin. Just call me Tellarin."

He stopped shortly and replied quietly.

"Okay... Lady.. Tellarin."

Then he continued.

 _All those weird people on this ship...! Yet they are friendly to me!  
_  
After he had collected around ten different devices he stopped a few steps in front of her. It seemed he was searching for words.

"I.. eh I need... to collect some... data first. Is.. that alright with you.. Lady Tellarin."

"Yeah sure. Do what you need, Doctor."

He picked up one small gadget and tapped on the tablet a few times. He than turned around to Amy and carefully came nearer.

"Could you.. well raise your right arm to the side."

As she was told she held her arm straight into the air. Stetmann slowly approached it, always an eye on her face.

 _He doesn't trust me completely. He's scared by me slicing him into pieces.  
_  
She grinned and for a beat he stopped.

 _Hehehe!  
_  
Somehow she liked the idea of getting all the respect from everyone just by the fear of her. He continued. With the device he slowly hovered above her arm and moved it down to her hand. The device emitted a feint light and it beeped sometimes.

 _Is he scanning my arm?  
_  
The occasional 'Oh!' or 'Interesting!' didn't really help her. Carefully he now even touched her arm, caressing her leathery skin.

"Fascinating measurements!"

He went back to the table shortly picking up his tablet. After a few tabs on it he put it back.

"And now please the other arm."

She lowered the right and lifted the left arm. Again he approached it but halted a moment a sight of all the sharp hooks on the shell. The device started to scan once more and a moment later he wanted to touch it again.

"Please be careful, Doctor. Some of them are quite sharp."

He didn't seem to care. His hand slid along the edges and over her folded buckler. Afterwards he traced along the vines embedded in her arm.

"Those tendrils. Can you move them?"

"I can."

With a smile she focused and started moving them. His eyes followed the movement and eventually looked at her upper arm for the source of them. Amy in the meantime had an idea. She slowly made the tendrils move over his right shoulder, around the back of his head and slowly laid them down on his left shoulder. But he was so deep into examining her arm that he didn't even notice it. She tapped his shoulder carefully. Stetmann turned his head and looked straight at the two tendrils.

"AAAAAHHH!"

He released a high pitch scream and jumped away from the Zerg Lady. Clutching at the table behind him he stared at her. She however was just laughing for a while until she kind of felt bad for doing so. Retreating the tendrils she bowed down.

"I.. I'm sorry, Doctor. I.. shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah... you just scared the shit out of me! That's not funny! ... Lady Tellarin."

S _till keeping on formalities!  
_  
Slowly he made his way back to her and continued to examine her. After another while and some different devices he picked up the tablet and noted some things. In the meantime the cold crept slowly into her body. All this standing and waiting in barely any cloth wasn't very beneficial for that.

 _How long will this ta-  
_  
"Eh.. Lady Tellarin? These... weapons of yours... Might I take a closer look at them?"

"Sure. If you could take a step back."

The scientist followed her recommendation and Amy triggered her arsenal. First the blade swung out then the buckler snapped into place and finally she turned her right arm for her hand to point upwards. She slowly pushed the thorn up to her palm. The skin gaped open and the spine came forth until it stuck out at half its length. His eyes widened.

"Wow! That's... fascinating!"

He picked up a scanner again and approached her arms once more. He scanned her blade and then looked at the thorn. Just as he was about to touch it he stopped and looked at her face again.

"M..May I?"

"Of course."

Stetmann picked it with two fingers. He paid attention not to touch the blade next to her wrist. Carefully he tried to push the thorn back inside a bit yet her tensed muscles blocked that. Then he pulled at it getting it out of her palm, a weird feeling. In that moment a shiver went down her back. She shuddered. The scientist gazed at her and down her body. Quickly he turned his head away and took some steps.

"Eh.. I.. It wasn't... I.. I didn't... know... Well..."

 _What?!  
_  
His face blushed a bit. Amy looked down her body and noticed her nipples were sticking up. They were clearly visible through the thin fabric of the top. She turned around and covered her breasts with her left arm while sheathing her blade.

"Ah! No... it's not.. what you think!"

 _Argh! Why didn't they just give me a bra?!  
_  
She felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"It's just.. like getting col-"

All of a sudden the door slide open. They both quickly watched the entrance.

"Oh my! Did I interrupt you two lovebirds at something?!"

A wide smirk in her face a woman stood in the door frame. A smaller man stood behind and looked past her into the room. They entered.  
Amy knew them. She had seen them once in the base down on Ophelia IV.

 _Those were the two doctors in the hallway.  
_  
"No.. i..it's just... w..we were at the examination..."

Stetmann stuttered his answer.

"I see... examination. Yes... Anyway!"

The young, blond woman marched straight up to Amy and stopped just a good metre in front of the wondering Zerg.

"Hello my dear! I am Doctor Natasha Blum and you are quite an interesting girl I figured."

She giggled in a high pitch. This time her white coat was actually stainless yet her décolleté was still the same and was nearly pushed right into Amy's face. Her breasts weren't huge in size but her dress-up and the tiny necklace on top emphasized it strongly. It was hard not to take at least one peak at it.

"Aeh... Lady Amalia Tellarin. It's eh.. nice to meet you Doctor Blum."

 _Rather brash that Doctor...  
_  
"Oooh! A Lady! I'm honored!"

She curtsied slightly. Afterwards Amy's gazed fell on the companion of the doctor which the woman immediately noticed. She gestured towards him and he came up to them yet stayed a step behind Miss Blum.

"Aaand this is my **fine** personal assistant, Cedric Shiep!"

She had a very melodic way of talking, nearly making it sound like she was singing her sentences. The assistant just waved a hand very shortly.

"Hi."

Was everything he said. Amy answered the short greeting. She also could hear a feint 'It's really a **personal** assistant!' from Stetmann behind her. The young assistant was quite blushed and his dark-blond hair was uncombed. Taking a closer look at the Doctor Amy also noticed her to have some color on her cheeks.

 _Where they busy_ _or in a rush_ _or something?  
_  
"So! Since we are done with introductions we can go on! Doctor Stetmann!? What did the first scans show?"

Blum walked over to him, took his tablet and immediately began to sniff through it.

"My time is limited and I want to know everything about our fine Lady here! I heard she has been wounded! Has that been treated already?! Mmh.. interesting!"

 _Beautiful, brash aaand bossy... great... But yeah.. the wound... already forgot that. Somehow I don't feel it much...  
_  
Suddenly Stetmann took action and grabbed his gadget back from her. A furious look in his eyes he spoke up.

"I..I thought Jim said... w..we'd share you her data. Not that.. that you freely look through our inventory!"

 _So I_ _ **had**_ _been part of the agreement.  
_  
"Yeah yeah.. whatever! We should take a look at the wound and maybe take a sample of blood to analyse! Is that the surgery?"

She pointed at the other room behind the window and strode towards its door.

"Eh.. yes.. but-"

"So let's patch you up Milady Zerg, do we? If you'd follow!"

Amy was quite staggered at how prepossessing she was. Just a few minutes in here and the Doctor already controlled everyone. But Amy didn't know how to react so she just silently followed in the other room. She didn't want to get into trouble with the Doctors helping her. The two boys stayed there and watched them go.  
That room looked a lot more like an actual surgery, many medical tools all around and a stretcher in the middle.

"Well... now let me see where you got hurt, my dear!"

"I.. have been hit on the back, in the shoulder."

She started to turn around but the Doctor stopped her.

"Ah yeah... why don't you get rid of this disdainful top. Then I can have a look at you. Ah and these panties too."

Blum just waved her hand around a bit as if she could just take off the clothes with her mind. Amy halted.

 _What? Really? Why?  
_  
"Eh... do I have to?"

"Ye ye.. No worries, my dear. I have seen many like you... Well not exactly like you but... you know what I mean.."

 _Somehow this gets a bit fishy...  
_  
She carefully looked around. The two men were standing on the other side of the window, watching them. The Doctor noticed.

"About those? Ah don't mind them..."

Walking around the room she pulled the curtain a little further so most of the room was coated. Amy made a few more steps behind it and slowly started taking her top off. The panties followed. Now she stood there, naked. And the cold air slowly crept over her skin.

"Oh my! Would you look at this. Hirrr... Such a beauty but covered with Zerg scales… such a waste..."

With a smirk the Doctor looked to the side. Amy guessed she smirked at the two men in the other room. Then Blum came nearer. With a finger she slowly traced over the human skin.

"Still human..."

The finger wandered over the chest towards a shoulder and along the edge of the hard Zerg shell.

"It's like another layer of skin on top..."

Due to the smooth caress of the Doctor and the cold air Amy could feel goosebumps rising on her skin. Blum pulled out a tiny mechanical box and held it along the edge where the Zerg part ended. A small display on the other side lit up and one could see something what appeared to be an analytical picture of the skin beneath.

"Both are of the same kind..."

Mumbling some phrases she continued over the upper body. Eventually hovering over one of her breasts.

"Interesting... seems normal… no major changes... Well!"

She straightened herself and put the gadget away.

"About the wound. Where was it? Backside, shoulder you said? Turn around."

Amy followed the order. A moment nothing happened. Then Doctor Blum picked up her voice again.

"There is a wound in the shoulder but it looks already a couple of weeks old. Was it really the shoulder?"

"Yes it was. There!"

Amy roughly pointed to it.

"And it happened like... when did I fought outside your base? Yesterday? The day before? Then however."

"If this is true then you might have one or two more wonders in you. Seems like you obtained some of the regenerative capabilities of the Zerg, I have already studied about. You are such an interesting girl!"

Blum clang quite excited at this and again Amy could feel the Doctors fingers on her skin. They traced all around her back, a short while around the wound and finally down to her hips. Along the other edges they strove over her butt cheeks.

"Now! There are just two more things! First!"

"Ow!"

A sudden piercing pain stung in Amy's other shoulder. The pain quickly faded.

"Just a blood sample my dear, nothing to worry. And now I'd like to take a look... inside you."

"What?!"

She turned and saw Blum smirking.

"Just to make sure whether it got harmed by the Zerg. Come on! Lay down!"

The Doctor padded down on stretcher. The Zerg Lady hesitated but her opposing didn't seem to let a 'no' go through.

 _Well I guess... but... her?!  
_  
After a few more moments of thinking Amy finally conceded. She laid down on the bed. Her hair rattled when she laid her head down. The Doctor took a few steps back and looked again around the curtain.

"Now, for the fun part. Harr..!"

And with a big smile she returned back to Amy. She started again with the small gadget over her lower body. A few rounds she made it circle above her crotch. No one said a thing and Amy slowly got nervous. A moment later the Doctor put away the scanner and leaned down. Carefully she touched the spiky thighs and pushed them apart. Amy didn't know whether to resist or not. A second later she laid there wide open while the Doctor took a long look at her. It was embarrassing.

"Hui! Look at you!"

The Doctor said this a little louder and with a playful tune in her voice.

 _What is this?!_ _I am not your play toy!  
_  
With a finger she slowly traced around Amy's lips before spreading them open. Her heart pounded and the heat rose. Suddenly a finger entered her. It felt weird still kind of good. Her lower body started tingling and she carefully bit her lips. The Doctor started smiling when their eyes met. Slowly Blum pulled the finger out and started sliding it up and down Amy's labia. She stood up and bend down grabbing one of the Lady's boobs, squeezing it lightly. It electrified the Zerg. Their faces came nearer and nearer. Amy could see the fun and determination her partner had in her eyes.

 _Do... I want... this...? It... feels so... good... but but...  
_  
Natasha tilted her head and lowered it down the side of Amy's. Ones lips came closer to the others ears while the Doc's fingers continued playing around Amy's slit. It became harder and harder not to give into this yet she still hesitated. Natasha started whispering in her ear.

"Why don't you moan a bit, my dear. I know you like it. I wanna see that young blood of a scientist wet his pants right now..."

 _Yeah... but.. no... She... just... plays around... Oooah... good but... no! Not... that... bossy bihhiiitch!  
_  
The fingers started moving faster yet no sound filled the air.

 _Not... her! I... can't let her win! No!  
_  
"No!"

Amy pushed the Doctor away from her body.

"I am **not** your play toy, you hear!"

Doctor Blum took a step back and glanced at the Zerg. Furious eyes met their equal yet the Doctors also showed a feint glow of disappointment.

"Miss!"

Her assistant came around the curtain, his face beaten red. Amy quickly closed her legs and jumped of the table. She took fighting stance but without readying her weapons.

"Fine! If the Lady is too noble for a little fun. Fine! Then we are done here! Cedric, we leave! Mister Stetmann can take care of the evaluation!"

Blum had already turned half way through her furious lamenting and was leaving the room. A moment later the door to the hallway opened and closed leaving the two rooms in silence. Amy's chest was heaving, her heart racing.

 _I... need a break. Can't they just leave me alone?  
_  
"Eh.. Lady Tellarin?"

Some more seconds past before Stetmann's voice came from the other room.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just a minute..."

She was still a bit out of breath and now she noticed it had become slightly wet in between her legs. A small towel on one of the tables got used to dry it before she redressed herself. One more deep breath.

 _Just relax...!  
_

* * *

 ** _A/N: That was a big one. But it just kept going, luckily. =) And a little tease as well ;) Since I have already been asked a few times whether there will be some lemons in this story, I might as well do one. Already had an idea where it would fit ;) But well... hope you like it this part. See ya =)_**

 ** _+pt1oef: Well the Queen of Blades is unique in her way with all her abilities and so. Or what do you mean?_**

 ** _+Masterteo89: Really glad you like it. It was my main idea to make a story about the struggles of being a Hybrid in this war. And this story will just follow Amy's development. Whether there will be other Hybrid's? You'll need to wait and see.  
To your remarks: I find the use of simple " , " not enough. The speak or thoughts at those parts are really meant like a short break, just like the character is thinking about the next words or wants to let them echo through and I find the comma doesn't really show that.  
And about the accents: I figured it might be difficult. But its not like every part is flooded with them. I hope they keep the dialogues fresh and the chars interesting. =)_**

 ** _+Arachnodon: Thanks for your kind words. And yes the accents I like them (see above :D)! Well the Overmind transferred his ability to control the Zerg over to Kerrigan and (although it isn't the creature 'Overmind' anymore) I figured it might be still in the Zergs thinking to call this connected mind the Overmind._**

 ** _+mercswar: Thank you =) And hope the wait wasn't too long ;)_**


	24. Ch03P04: Past

**Chapter 03: The Rebels**

 ** _Part 04: Past_**

 **xxxxxxx**

The way back to the transport ship had been awkward. Stetmann and two soldiers had escorted her back. Nobody said a thing. At the ship they left and Amy was immediately greeted by Yashira.

"Milady... Is... everything alright? Your mind... seemed troubled... hasty... back there. I tried to contact you... but... you didn't seem to hear me..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry but the examination was... tiring."

She didn't want to talk about it.

 _Does she even understand what... sexual... arousal means? But strange that it shuts her off of me...  
_  
"I... well... I see... And what about your... clothes, Milady?"

"My clothes? I..."

She looked down her body and saw still the panties and her top.

 _Damnit... they are still in that room. Forgot them in all the trouble... Need to ask one of them to get them..._

"Ah yeah... left them there..."

"You... should get them... These don't look very... protective, Milady!"

Amy nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Ye.. will do. How are you and the others?"

A look around revealed that most of the Zergs were just standing around watching the exit or something outside. Occasionally one scraped over the floor with one of their legs.

"They... start getting restless, Milady. We... are not used to... wait... around..."

"Hmm... I see. It's to cramped here to do something, isn't it? I'll try to get a some more room."

The Zerg Mother bowed her head.

 _I have the responsibility for them! Well... never had much for anything in the first place and now I need to take care of group of dangerous... animals in midst of a war...  
_  
Shaking her head Amalia turned to go.

"Kchew!"

Jack's familiar screeching stopped her. Coming at her side he looked up to her. She knelt down and pet him along his forehead.

"Yes Jack... I know. But I am quite busy right now..."

With sparkling eyes he lowered his head.

"I'll try to get you some space to run around... Well maybe you can come with me right now?! A single, small Zergling wouldn't cause much trouble would he?"

He seemed to understand. Joyfully he hopped around while barking a bit.

"But! You have to behave! You hear!"

She said it with a harsh tone in her voice. Immediately he stopped his fooling around.

"Good. Now come."

Amy waved once to Yashira and turned towards the exit. As soon as her heels hit the loading ramp she could see some of the men in the landing bay laid their eyes on them. A moment later some weapons were readied. They weren't aiming at her but she figured it wouldn't take them long to do so. She and Jack hadn't even reached the end of the ramp when a Marine stepped in their way.

"Lady of Thorns! We were ordered not to let anything of da ship except for you! If you'd send the Zergling back..."

He gestured towards Jack and up the ramp. The rifle in his other hand pointed down but his grip on it was tight and he seemed ready to act.

 _Well... talking about causing trouble...  
_  
"He won't harm anyone."

"Doesn't matter! It stays!"

 _Why is it that they don't trust me?  
_  
The Lady folded her arms.

"Fine... Jack, I'm sorry. Would you please return to Yashira?"

The Zergling looked a little confused. But her serious expression and the bid seemed to make him understand. Letting his head down he slowly trotted back into the ship.

 _I'm sorry Jack!  
_  
"So... now what's the concern?"

Asked the Marine blunt.

"I'd like to talk to Captain Horner or Commander Raynor."

"Hmpf... let's see."

With this the Terran escorted her through the ship. Again they were walking through corridor after corridor. She recognized it to be the way to the bridge. And a few moments later the door to said room open. Captain Horner stood at the holo-table and looked up as the door slid aside.

"Captain!? The Lady of Thorns wants to talk to you!"

"Ah yes, Lady Tellarin please come in. What can I do for you?"

The Marine let her pass and she entered the room. The Captain had his usual stiff posture and now he folded his hands behind his back. As she approached him she noticed his eyes to quickly hush down her body once.

 _Yeah... just don't think about it, Amy...  
_  
"Well, Captain Horner. I wanted... eh I just wanted.."

 _I've been in thoughts about that Doctor and all I completely missed that this is quite a blunt request! Demanding more room and all... yet they want something_ _from_ _me! Yes!  
_  
Suddenly it was an up-and-down with her nervousness. The Captain raised an eyebrow watching the inner conflict of the Zerg Lady.

"Yes...?"

"Oh... I'm sorry... I wanted to know how does it fare regarding more space for us to stay? The transporter is rather cramped..."

For some reason she tried to sound eloquent. Maybe it was the fine attire and the formal stance of her opposite.

"Ah well... Commander Raynor is already taking care of this. We should be ready to move your brood to somewhere more spacious."

 _That sounds great!  
_  
He nodded and Amy answered with a nod of herself.

"Speaking of places to stay. Lieutenant Leandre mentioned you are from Agria?"

"Oh yes! I.. well used to live there... but apparently it got attacked by... Kerrigan's Zergs?"

All of a sudden the mood changed. Horner turned and look out the window into the endless depth of space.

"Ye... sadly... It was one of the first attacks of them since the last war four years ago... Nobody was prepared for a strike of this size. Do you remember anything from that attack?"

He turned back towards her. Amy rushed through her memories. But nothing of the Zerg was to find from before the time she awoke in that Lair.

"No.. there is nothing. I just remember the days at the Academy and suddenly I just see Kerrigan's face and that messy Lair..."

Again his view shifted out into space.

"I see... Hmm... We.. have been involved in the evacuation of the... survivors. Doctor Hanson gave us a list with all their names. If you'd like to take a look at it?"

 _Survivors? Names? Is there a chance? Mom!? Dad!? Mel and Ric!  
_  
"You? You helped them?! Y..yes! I'd like to take a look!"

Up until now she didn't really took her time to think of what could have happened to her friends and family. In some way she hadn't wanted to either. But now, the possibility to see them again brightened her smile.

"Okay, then, if you'd come over here."

Horner pointed at the desk and began to tap the keys on it. Amy joined his side and looked at the hovering display above the table. A menu popped up with a long list of names.

"So.. who do you want to search for?"

"My parents. Elisabeth and Frank Tellarin!"

Suddenly a robotic female voice came from some speakers in the ceiling.

"Searching for.. Elisabeth Tellarin and Frank Tellarin."

Their names appeared in a separate window and a small icon circled peacefully beneath it.

 _An Adjutant! An artificial intelligence!  
_  
The voice was unmistakable. They had had one in the Academy for training purposes. The cadets needed to learn how to operate with those communicative, humanoid robots. Yet Amy hadn't had much time with it back then. Her eyes stared on the twirling icon when it suddenly stopped and faded.

"Found... no matching entries."

The lifeless voice made its call. Amy continued staring at the empty page.

 _...?!_

Strangely she didn't feel tears swelling in her eyes nor any kind of anger. There was just this blank emptiness in her head. A few moments nothing happened. When suddenly a hand carefully placed itself on her back. It was a light touch and she could feel the warmth of it on her skin. She looked to the side. Horner was looking back at her, his eyes full of pity. He didn't move his hand nor did he say anything. Amy was glad about this. She nodded. After taking a deep breath she focused back on the floating display.

"Ahm... yes... cou.. can we search for someone else?"

Her voice was shaking slightly but she kept herself together.

"Of course. Who do you want to search for?"

Somehow she feared to say there names, feared getting the same result.

"Me..Melinda Toadstel and Richard Irvine."

"Searching for... Melinda Toadstel and Richard Irvine."

The adjutant repeated the request and the icon began to turn again. Her eyes focused on it and for a moment nothing went through her mind.

"Found... two matching entries."

Two images popped up and she looked at two faces. Two faces she had already seen a thousand times. Amy smiled.

"Are those your friends?"

"Yes! The best one could have!"

She laid a hand on her chest since she could feel her heart pounding. At least there was someone who had made it through.

"Do you want to talk to them?"

Quickly she turned her head to him, her eyes wide open.

"Yes! I'd really like to!"

Horner nodded. Just then he took his hand away and again folded both arms behind his back.

"Adjutant! Please make a request to Doctor Hanson. We'd like to talk to those two. We found a dear friend of them."

"Understood, Captain."

After the mechanical voice had faded silence took over. The two of them were just looking at the display. Amy couldn't wait to talk to her friends or just even see them again. Slowly she got a bit nervous. She remembered she wasn't the same anymore.

 _How are they going to react to me?  
_  
"This.. might take awhile. Why don't you tell me something about yourself, Lady Tellarin?"

"About.. my self?"

The Zerg woman was caught off guard by this question. She looked at the Captain. He however just continued staring at the display.

"Yes, how did you meet those two? You have said something about an Academy?"

"So well... No, I know them almost my whole life. We had been in school together since the second class. Now in the Academy we all were in different classes."

Now Horner switch his view to her. A stoic expression reigned over his face.

"Hm I see. But they look fairly young and then you are already in a military training."

He seemed surprised at that fact.

"Yeah... Mel does look quite young but we are all 19. At least... I think. I still don't know how long I have been imprisoned..."

"Oh yes.. well the first attack on Agria was about.. six weeks ago."

 _Six weeks?! I was for six weeks in this freaking slime hole?!  
_  
"Six weeks! That is a lot of time..."

"Yes, indeed. I am sorry you had to endure that."

Their eyes met once again but Amy got uncomfortable by this. Quickly she shifted back at the display where still nothing happened.

 _Well... it wasn't his fault...  
_  
Silence.

"Eh well.. and how about you, Captain?"

She figured it would be better to keep the conversation going. Her thoughts started to drift away again, flowing around everything that was going on within the last few days.  
He cleared his throat.

"hrmp.. Well I am 23 right now. I joined Jim's movement around five years ago. And yeah, we trust each other very much. He is a good man and leader."

"Well ye.. you guys don't seem to be that.. bad..."

 _Amy! What are you talking there!  
_  
Captain Horner shifted on his feet, a grin crossing his face.

"Hehe no, we are not the cold-hearted, blood-lusty insurgents the Dominion marks us as. Our goal is to free the Terrans from the slavery Mengsk calls government. And now we even joined the battle against the Zerg.. well excuse me, Kerrigan's Zerg, Lady Tellarin."

"Please. Call me Amy."

 _Yeah... the government always depicted them as ruthless and such.. But seeing them here shows something different.  
_  
He smiled even more and shifted around facing her straight on. Retaking his posture he held out his right hand and made a slight bow, not breaking their meeting eyes.

"Hello Amy. I'm Matt. And welcome aboard."

Amy answered the smile and bowed her head as well. She reached out and shook his hand.

"Hello Matt, thank you for your warm welcome."

His hand was as warm, a little sweaty and had a firm grip to it. She herself restrained her hand from grabbing tight since she still wouldn't know her strength.

"Incoming transmission from 'New Heaven', Doctor Hanson!"

The robotic voice of the Adjutant interrupted their interaction. Matt let go of her hand and turned towards the table.

"Yes! Bring it on the main screen!"

Amy followed his example and watched the hovering screen. Suddenly a window appeared and the pale, slender face of a woman was to see. She wore a pair of glasses and her brown hair was tied into a ponytail.

 _I remember her! She had been on the news a couple of time. Something about researching specimen. I bet Ric knows her quite well.  
_  
"Doctor Hanson. Thank you for answering so swiftly."

"Hello Captain Horner. It's fine. I had some spare time anyway so I- Oh my... goodness... What has happened to you?"

Amy could see the Doctor staring at her with open eyes and mouth.

"Well.. she is the girl we found..."

Matt gesture towards Amy and waited a moment.

"Amalia Tellarin. Hello..."

"She is from Agria. The Zerg seemed to have taken her. We are still not hundred percent sure what had happened but we are working on it."

Continued Matt the strange introduction.

"I see.. maybe you can fill me in later but now I think there are two who'd really like to see you."

The Doctor looked to one side and moved a bit to the other. Amy could hear the feint sound of a door opening.

"Where is she?! I wanna see her!"

A familiar voice echoed through the room and a few hasty steps later Mel's face appeared on screen. Amy couldn't help but just smile.

"AMY! Hmp-"

Mel gasped and held both hands on her lips, eyes wide open, filled with tears.

"Woooah!"

Now also Ric came into sight. For a moment the two just stared at her.

"Amy, girl! What the fuck happened to you?!"

Mel finally found her voice.

"Yeah... seems like I am half a Zerg now..."

"Not to miss.. But why?! And how?! And and... Fuck!"

 _Still the same loose tongue.  
_  
Amy smiled at the familiar direct way of talking her friend used to do.

"Well... I... well much had happened..."

And so she told the story of what had happened on Ophelia IV in a short version. She also belittled some of the details. Yet with every sentence she told the eyes of her friends grew wider. Amy already feared they could pop out their sockets at any moment. Even the Doctor seemed slightly staggered by the tale. When she finished a small moment of silence ruled over the conversation.

"Oh, dear! I.. just wanna hug you, girl! Real real tight!"

Mel made some gestures with tears in her eyes. Amy answered with a smile while she could feel water swelling in her eyes as well.

"That explains why we couldn't find you when.. well the attack happened. We even searched your house but we just found-"

In the middle of the sentence Ric stopped and looked at Mel. She returned the look for a brief moment before turning back to Amy.

"Amy... Your parents..."

"I already know... I... At least you two are safe."

All three friends tried to smile but it seemed visibly hard for them.

"Yeah... it was a surprise for us all... In the middle of the night, all those Zergs... My dad formed a small search troop to safe as many people as they could. We joined them and eventually we came to your house but.. it was already overrun... Luckily Doctor Hanson's forces could evacuate many of us survivors."

Ric nodded towards the Doctor.

"Yes, with the help of the Raiders we could escape and build a new colony here on New Heaven."

She answered right away.

"Slowly but sure everything goes back to normality. And I have to say, Richard is quite brilliant in our field of study. Maybe we can figure out what exactly happened to your body.. If you wish, of course Captain."

 _Typical Ric. Already made himself a name there.  
_  
"Yes, of course. We'll send you the data so you can take a look."

Matt nodded once in thanks and started tapping some buttons on the table.

"Ooh, this' so cool. I can't wait to see what they made of you. Aah!"

Mel gave Ric a slight slap on the back of his head as he said that.

"You know, sometimes I wonder whether we are just a walking bunch of data to you!"

She rolled her eyes.

"This is still about Amy. Don't worry, girl! We.. well they will find a way to make you normal again!"

Nodding a few times Mel had a determined look on her face.  
The three of them continued talking for a while. Doctor Hanson and Matt however went their on business a short time after this. Mel talked a lot about the building of the colony. Like always she was in the midst of all this repairing and building things. It wasn't like the time studying at all since they haven't had much time to and needed all helping hands they could get.

"... and then one day Ric got called into the main facility here. Doctor Hanson must have stumbled over his identity sheet. But somehow she wanted him to assist her in her research. Up until now I had no idea what their research would bring. But now... Amy! We'll get you through this. Don't worry."

An uplifting smile crossed Mel's lips and Amy answered with a mirroring one.

"Anyhow... I think we already took enough time blocking the channel, didn't we?"

Ric didn't say anything to it but grinned gloatingly.

"Oh Amy! It's so nice to know you're safe!"

"Yes, same for you two."

With this the friends bid farewell and promised that they would chat again soon.  
The window closed.

 _Sometimes she can talk like crazy. Haven't had a chance to talk about my... well mission.  
_  
Amy grinned a bit into the empty room.

 _But it's sooo great to know they are alright!  
_  
"I hope you've had enough time to catch up with your friends, Amy."

Matt came a few steps towards her through the room, speaking.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm just so glad they made!"

She smiled even more and figured she probably glinted like a small child getting his most-wished present for his birthday.

"I'm glad you could enjoy it. And maybe there is something more for you later."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry, took me quite some time on this one. Yet I hope you could stand the wait and still enjoy the story. =)**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: Yeah well but regarding the fact that Amy could have sliced Doctor Blum in one swing, I say she was quite brave. And well Stetmann, he's a complete different kind of person ;)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: I figured this might be a bit more then most of you would have expected of me ;D Well apparently she is 19 ;)**_  
 _ **A profile? She doesn't have many titles. She is just Amalia Tellarin, Lady of Thorns. Yashira calls her Milady since Amy is her leader. Matt calls her Lady since he has a bit more finesse ;) Doctor Blum goes more for Dear and Darling in her playful kind of talking. And then there are the usual address' of Miss, Girl, etc. And I sometimes write Terran woman or Zerg woman or both depending on what I want to emphasise on. Does that make it a bit clearer?**_  
 _ **I hope you mean strange in a good kind of way, do you?**_

 _ **+Naughty Meowmeow: Glad to hear that. And no worries read it whenever you like.**_

 _ **+TheHollowClown: Oh well. Is it that bad? Maybe I have a different kind of interpreting them. I try to improve on that one, thanks.**_


	25. Ch03P05: Hatching

**Chapter 03: The Rebels  
 _Part 05: Hatching_  
xxxxxxx**

The valve of the loading ramp whistled under the pressure of the metal slowly making its way downwards. Amy was kind of nervous.

 _My very own ship!? How might it be?  
_  
When she heard the ramp of the small transporter, they were cramped in, hit the ground she opened her eyes. What she saw was a huge empty hall even larger than the landing bay they had been in before. A few steps from the ramp Jim Raynor looked back at her, a grin in his face.

"Hi Lady Tellarin! Welcome aboard your vessel."

She made a few steps and looked around. The floor, walls and ceiling were clad in plain metal plates. Only a few doors on the other side stood out on the smooth surface.

"Oh thank you, Commander Raynor. I.. I don't really know what to say."

"Arh.. It's a'right. I figured you need'a bigger place to stay. 'nd a ship to get around. So 'ere you go. Well.. it's just a freighter but it's good enough for gettin' around. And it's even armed a bit."

It was a mixture of content and embarrassment on his face. Amy bowed her head.

"It's really great. Commander. Thank you for your gift."

Raynor scratched the back of his head.

"You kno', every help is welcome at times like these."

He turned around, started walking and gestured Amy to followed. Before she went up to him she looked back at the transporter. It looked tiny in this over-size freight-room. Her eyes met with Yashira. The Zerg Mother had a question in her eyes and tilted her head. Amy waved at her, signalling they could come out. A moment later the Zerglings ran outside and around in circles. She could also hear the rest of the Zergs making their way out of the transporter as their legs clang on the metal floor.  
Amy finally caught up next to Raynor.

"You see dose three doors over there."

He pointed forward.

"Through dat one there're some private rooms for the crew to sleep. The other is the canteen and the in the middle leads to the bridge."

Gesturing at each door separately he explained parts of the ship. He also mentioned some data about the engine and some technical details about weapons and such but after some time Amy didn't listen anymore. Her mind was just thinking about the ship, what it meant and what she was about to do.

 _... With this I am supposed to search this planet for more... like me. I have to do a complete mission on my own. Well Yashira will help me._

".. So that's pretty much everythin' you needa know 'bout this."

Raynor turned around and looked at her, then at the Zerglings charging around the hallway.

"It's damn strange seeing them and not havin' to fear 'em lungin' at you the next moment."

"Yeah, you're right. It is kind of strange. They seem more like animals than dangerous beasts."

Raynor nodded and they both watched them fooling around for a bit.

"Well, I should get goin'. Needa continue preparin' for the upcomin' mission."

With this he started making his way back to the small transporter.

"Thanks again, Commander Raynor."

"Jim's enough. Don' like this Commander stuff."

He waved a hand in the air without looking back.

"Oh.. well thanks Jim. I'm Amy."

She needed to shout it a bit since he was already halfway to the ship. A thumbs up was the last thing she saw of him and a few moments later the transporter lift off out of the hangar. Amy noticed the hull was already open and she could look into space. A strange field of energy surrounded the entrance and as the ship flew through it the energy was visible on the metal plates on it.

 _It's a force field to maintain the atmosphere in here. Cool!  
_  
She took a moment to look around her new property. Yashira joined her.

"So... this is now ours, Milady?"

"Looks like it, Yashira. We can use this as we please."

It was a nice feeling to call this ship hers – her own army and ship.

"Milady!? I think... we could fit a Hatchery in here."

"A Hatchery? Is that one of your **buildings**?"

Amy tried to imagine how a Zerg building would look like in this freight-room.

"Yes, Milady. It is like... the basic structure we need to form a new hive cluster. We morph it from a Drone."

"Well if it fits. I'd like to see that for myself."

Yashira bowed her head and turned to the Drones waiting a few metre away from them. A moment later one of them started hovering towards the middle of the room. The Drone sank to the ground and burrowed its claws into the metal. It took a few seconds before the body started pulsating. From every pore a purple, slimy goo flowed down to the ground and Amy could make out a cocoon forming around the body. When the cocoon was done it started expanding. Slowly it covered more and more of the floor, like a thick jelly it was crawling over a surface. The inside of the biomass glowed in a feint and violet shimmer. Every now and then something moved inside – already bigger than the Drone had ever been.

 _This looks kind of gross and scary but... it is fascinating. Is this the way they_ _ **build**_ _... things?  
_  
"This... will still take a while... Milady."

Yashira raised her voice and Amy took a look at her as well as around. She noticed none of the other Zerg really cared for what happened in the middle of the room. Jack had already taken his place next to her while she had been busy staring at the Drone. Sobeas however had withdrawn in a corner. Laying on the floor he still had a look all around.

"And you can just command them to... well do this? Without them questioning anything you command?"

"Yes.. Every Zerg works for the Swarm. And I... no you... are our will. We have trust in you to... guide us to our purpose, Milady."

Amy smiled at the kind words.

"This is... just unbelievable. I thank you for your trust."

"No need for... gratitude, Milady. Maybe we should... start to train you in giving... commands yourself."

 _I? Command_ _ing_ _the Zerg?!  
_  
"I don't know. I guess we could..."

"Good... Milady? You can sense us, don't you?"

The Lady of Thorns nodded a bit shy.

"Well... we should try that you reach out to us... with your mind. I... I have an idea."

The Zerg Mother turned around and looked over to the other Zergs. The Zerglings were still running around restless while the Hydralisks and Roaches looked around the large room. All of a sudden the Zerglings stopped their playing around and a moment later they together started running clockwise around the growing Hatchery in a large circle. Then Yashira turned back towards her leader.

"I made.. the Zerglings to run around the Hatchery. And now... I want you to make them run the other way, Milady."

"Run the other way… Hmm... Zerglings!?"

Amy raised her voice looking at them but Yashira stopped her.

"No no, Milady. With.. your mind!"

"My mind?"

 _I can't even_ _ **talk**_ _to Yashira. How should I command those Zerglings...  
_  
"Yes. You can feel them. Focus on them! Reach out to them, Milady!"

Getting a bit nervous Amy wasn't sure she could make this. She closed her eyes and focused on all the presences in her head. Quickly she recognised the Zerglings circling around. One round. A second. Still and steady they kept running. She tried.

 _Hmm... You! Run the other way!  
_  
Opening her eyes she saw them still running clockwise.

 _Turn around! ... Stop! ... Zerglings!  
_  
Still nothing. Amy looked at Yashira. The Mother was looking back and gestured at the Zerglings. Closing her eyes again Amy tried once more.

 _Zerglings! I command you to run around the Hatchery counterclockwise!  
_  
The entities in her mind kept moving their way.

"You can do it, Milady!"

Although it was a nice gesture of Yashira it didn't seem to help at all. This procedure went on for a while. Round after round Amy got more and more frustrated at the inability to issue such a simple command.

 _This is stupid! I can't do this, I am no Zerg. I am still a human and that is good as it is!  
_  
"Milady. I have... faith in your abilities!"

It felt like the millionth time Yashira tried to cheer her up. Amy felt anger rising up in her. She didn't want to disappoint her aid but still she couldn't figure out what to do.

 _Argh! Why does it have to be like this. I can just barely recognise them and now a command!?  
_  
Slowly her hands formed fists and her body tensed.

 _Stupid Zergs! Can you damn things just start freaking running the OTHER WAY!  
_  
With this she stomped on the ground of anger, her heels pounding on the metal floor. Suddenly the feeling of the Zergs in her mind changed. The presences shifted and it almost felt like fear. She opened her eyes seeing that all Zergs were staring at her. The Zerglings had stopped and were looking.

 _What did I do?!  
_  
An unnerving feeling rose up inside her. The Zerglings however slowly turned, not leaving her out of sight. Carefully and insecure they started making steps, moving the other direction than they originally were charging. With each step they picked up pace until they actually ran. Still every now and then they looked at Amy almost like they feared they did something wrong.

"That... was fierce... Milady!"

Amy looked at her aid yet Yashira seemed to be pleased with what had happened. As she was then looking down her body the Lady of Thorns noticed a small dent in the metal floor beneath her foot. Her furious burst had also triggered her blade to flung out of her arm and now it was snapped tight besides her hand.

"The voice of a leader... in my head! Well done, Milady!"

"I.. I don't know... Wasn't that to harsh?"

In her mind the feelings slowly turned back to their former calmness when a voice next to her caught her attention.

"Kheeh?"

Jack was looking at her, his body had tensed and he kind of looked like a scared dog.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't meant to."

Her pet relaxed a bit and Amy turned back to Yashira, still questioning her action.

"Don't worry. As long as it works... we don't mind a little harshness."

"Okay... It seems I need quite a bit of energy to reach out to you."

 _But I can't just be angry at them all the time, can I?  
_  
Amy sheathed her blade and loosened her posture. Now the two females were watching the Zergs running around the mutating piece of biomass, counterclockwise.

"Try another command, Milady."

"Well… I'll try."

Carefully she began to reach out to the Zerglings once more. She ordered them to come to her but the Zergs kept running around. She tried a few times more. Each time her voice became more ferocious and louder to the point it felt like she was shouting. Eventually the Zerglings stopped once more. Now they didn't seemed to scared as much and followed her order more quickly.

"This works!"

When the group reached her she smiled.

"Well done, Zerglings."

"Well you did it.. Milady."

For some time she practiced it more. She issued different commands, all rather simple not knowing what they would understand. And after a few tries the Zergs followed. Even Jack joined them in fooling around the room.

 _A determine, stern voice and a clear command! That works.  
_  
She even tried to order the Roaches and Hydralisks and succeeded in it with the same difficulty as with the Zerglings. Now all of them were trotting around the freight-room. Bit by bit she found joy in it. Then she turned towards Yashira.

 _Yashira! You can hear me, can you?!  
_  
It was kind of weird to ask this innocent question in such a strong tone.

 _"Yes, I can, Milady."  
_  
Amy smiled.

"It works! But eh.. one question. When we.. like talk like this, in our heads, do all Zergs hear that?"

"The... Zerg mind functions as one... So speaking with it is... like speaking with everyone, Milady. Yet... the Queen... of Blades and some Broodmothers were able to speak to single Zergs... I think it requires more focus."

As Yashira finished Amy nodded a few times.

"I see... well it doesn't matter- wait! Like every Zerg? This means Kerrigan could listen to us?! Or is it just every Zerg from your, our... brood?"

In a sudden impulse the Lady turned her head around to the silent Infestor in his corner. He twitched at her sudden glare.

 _Sobeas! Do you hear me!?  
_  
A couple of moments nothing happened.

 _Sobeas! You hear me?!  
_  
Carefully the lone Zerg made a few steps towards her.

"Yeash!"

Came a craven answer from him.

 _Ok... at least something. So... Sobeas! Can you hear Kerr- the Queen of Blades?!  
_  
He looked up and it seemed he was thinking. Then he shook his head.

"Nwoh!"

 _Hmm... don't really trust that. I need to be careful what I say... to the mind.  
_  
"Fine. Thank you, Sobeas."

Slowly it got quiet again in the large room since every Zerg had finished their task given. Amy thought about a way to find out whether Kerrigan could listen to them.

 _It would be a neat way for her to know what we are doing...  
_  
"Milady? If I may.."

A couple of minutes of silence later Yashira interrupted Amy's thoughts. She shifted her view to her aid.

".. the Hatchery is nearly done mutating."

"Now! Already?!"

Quite surprised she looked at centre. The small Drone had already grown into a large bubble of biomass, way larger than Amy.

"Well... you have... trained quite long.."

Suddenly the bubble started pulsating. It expanded and shrunk rhythmically but the frequency slowly rose. And after a few more moments the skin ripped open with a loud snap. Slime and liquid splattered all around.

 _Ew..  
_  
The last shreds of skin retreated back under the large structure and Amy looked at what she guessed was her Hatchery. It looked like a large circular tend made of Zerg-leather littered with spines and hooks. Here and there small holes or slits gaped open where sometime small clouds of gas or runlets of liquids came from. Five large spikes pointed upwards at the edge of the Hatchery while five smaller ones decorated the peak of the tend. She noticed it shifting and moving in tiny manners.

 _It really is living.  
_  
"This.. thing mutated from just one Drone?!"

"Yes, Milady. Drones are capable of mutating... into many different things."

She was once again astonished at the wonders having the name Zerg on it.

"Ew... and what... is that?"

Forgetting her position or that it might be a stupid question she pointed at the weird, slimy mud that crept forth from the building outwards in all direction.

"That.. is Creep, Milady. It connects the parts of our Hive and enhances our capabilities."

"Enhance our capabilities?"

She raised a foot and carefully stepped into the slime. Surprisingly it wasn't wet or musty but a firm skin over a jelly-like flesh. Immediately she felt a pulse pumping through her leg as some of the Creep wrapped around the edges of her foot. A weird sensation rose in her body yet it felt kind of great.

"It.. increases our strength and lets us move faster."

 _I wanna try that!  
_  
One foot after another she walked further to the Hatchery. Starting to circle around it she picked up pace. It was difficult at first to run on this moving underground but quickly she got the pattern. The Creep was bending around her feet, pushing her forward as well as giving her support to lean further down while running. She made a couple of rounds really fast, faster she had ever been. Her hair rattled in the breeze of the run. Another thing she noticed was this running didn't seem to exhaust her as much as she would expect. It felt like her body was completely happy to blow off steam.

 _This is awesome!  
_  
After a few more rounds she slowed down and moved over to Yashira whom the Creep had already reached during Amy's sprint.

"Yashira! You Zerg! You are fascinating and just awesome!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Here is the next one. And she finally gets her first Zerg structure ;) Hope you liked it =)**_

 _ **+halo is bad ass: It seems like you are not alone with your evil thoughts ;)**_

 _ **+pt1oef: I'm not going to spoil the next parts here. ;) Well Valerian and Warfield: haven't decided yet. Kerrigan: Ohoho not only you are waiting on this one ;)**_


End file.
